The Calculator
by Nek0baba
Summary: (Traduction) Cela avait commencé avec une calculette. Puis cela avait impliqué des ordinateurs, des robots, et Loki. Celui-ci se retrouve bien contre son gré obligé de collaborer avec les Avengers pour contrer une menace dont il n'est que "partiellement responsable".
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà le premier chapitre de The Calculator, traduit amoureusement par mes soins au dépit d'autres taches plus importantes (comme, par exemple, les devoirs) J'ai pour l'instant fait sept chapitres et je compte bien finir les dix-sept autres..._

_Pour moi, c'est une des meilleures fanfics sur ce fandom, un point c'est tout. Avec World Under Siege, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour traduire ça en plus. Loki y est très bien caractérisé, avec un mélange d'intelligence et de folie alliée à une affection tordue pour son frère. D'ailleurs, tous les personnages sont parfaitement rendus. Le tout avec de l'humour et un style pratchettien (infernal à reproduire, comme je l'ai déjà fait remarquer)  
_

_Petite note sur le titre: "Calculator" veut dire calculette, mais c'est littéralement un "calculateur", ce qui peut s'appliquer à plusieurs personnes/choses dans l'histoire, enfin vous verrez bien; c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas traduit._

_Autre chose: Cette fanfic fait plus ou moins suite à "Bunny Slippers" (ou en tout cas se passe dans le même univers) vous pouvez donc la lire en premier en guise de petit prologue, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire._

_Disclaimer: comme précédemment, je ne possède ni les personnages (aux dernières nouvelles aux mains de Marvel) ni l'histoire (propriété de l'Extrêmement Talentueuse Katsu)  
_

_Enfin assez parlé, place au chapitre!_

* * *

Cela avait commencé par une calculette. Une machine primitive, d'une taille comparable à celle d'un ordinateur portable moderne, avec des touches géantes pour y taper les nombres et uniquement quatre opérations. Mais elle était fascinante pour un jeune garçon qui aimait les fonctions mathématiques plus que les gens. (1)

Comme beaucoup d'inadaptés sociaux, Daniel Sorres s'était reclus dans son monde fait de problèmes mathématiques et des machines qu'on utilisait pour les rendre encore plus précis. Parce qu'en fin de compte, les mathématiques étaient _logiques_. (2) Tandis que la caractéristique profonde des gens, outre une triste tendance à manger n'importe quoi en friture, était un complet manque de sens.

Et tandis que le reste de l'humanité démontra sa totale absence de logique en regardant _Star Academy_, le désormais jeune homme passa le plus clair de son temps à plonger dans des eaux mathématiques de plus en plus complexes, dans la logique la plus obscure, essayant de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'univers, et pourquoi l'humanité y faisait une tache incompréhensible, une saleté sur un mécanisme d'horlogerie en dehors de ça parfait.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, les limites de son pauvre cerveau commencèrent à l'exaspérer : il avait besoin de sommeil , de nourriture, et parfois d'une boisson non cafféinée. L'étape suivante reposait donc dans la construction d'une sorte de cerveau extérieur, qui pourrait penser à sa place alors que lui était obligé de dormir ou sortir les poubelles. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cette étape évolua en un intérêt malsain pour les machines qui pouvaient non pas seulement penser pour lui, mais penser par elles-mêmes. Comme des humains, mais qui étaient capable de raisonnement. Et de réflexion.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Il pouvait bien construire des machines complexes, les programmer pour qu'elles fassent des calculs encore plus complexes, voire même agir stupidement, mais il manquait toujours une étincelle de vie. Il pouvait créer des machines qui bougeaient, mais qui n'était pas _animées_. Elles étaient dépourvues d'esprit, et partant étaient incapable de faire autre chose que ce pour quoi il les avait programmées.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cet épineux problème, assis dans un coin sombre d'un bar local en sirotant un verre de vodka-orange, qui en réalité était dépourvu de toute vodka (3) il rencontra quelqu'un purement par hasard. Quelqu'un qui se présenta comme Lawrence Laufson : un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, et que Daniel aurait décrit comme extrêmement beau s'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'attirance physique. Lawrence s'assit à la table de Daniel, et ce fut ainsi que tout commença à changer.

Il dirigeait une petite entreprise de lociciels, disait-il. Il avait entendu parler de Daniel, et était très intéressé par son travail et les utilisations qu'on pouvait en faire dans le domaine de la défense nationale. Oui, un peu comme Tony Stark, mais sans l'option « connard arrogant » Mais surtout, ils parlèrent pendant des heures, et Daniel réalisa, alors que son pauvre petit verre de jus d'orange était oublié depuis longtemps, que peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui. Quelqu'un avec le même zèle envers la Logique, le Contrôle et l'Attention aux détails, et qui n'avait miraculeusement pas besoin de médicaments pour interagir avec les autres gens.

Daniel fut fasciné (et tomba quasiment amoureux). Il suivit donc Lawrence à travers le terrier du lapin blanc, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que soudain la ville soit en feu, qu'un androïde de guerre haut de deux étages se mette à danser au milieu de la rue principale en chantant des chansons à boire, et que des gens très intéressant apparaissent pour régler le problème. L'un d'entre eux portait une cape rouge avec un casque ailé, comme si l'Hermès d'Interflora avait traversé le huitième cercle de l'enfer.

A ce moment-là il s'était tourné vers Lawrence comme il le faisait toujours, dans l'espoir d'une indication sur ce qui arrivait, et avait remarqué la lueur démente dans ses yeux. Et puis il y avait eu ce rire, du genre qu'on entend uniquement dans la bouche des méchants de James Bond, mis à part le fait que Lawrence le _maîtrisait_ d'une façon que Daniel n'arrivait pas à bien saisir.

Puis Lawrence disparut sous les yeux de Daniel, le laissant se débrouiller seul face à des hommes en costume sombre qui avaient l'air très en colère.

Il ne passa que quelques années en prison, pas même sous haute surveillance, une fois qu'il devint clair que Lawrence (qui parut étrangement familier aux hommes en noir, une fois que Daniel ait décrit les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs) était le cerveau derrière tout ça. Mais ces années lui donnèrent le temps de réfléchir sur ce qui avait mal tourné, ou alors horriblement bien tourné, lorsque sa machine pensante était devenue folle.

Et la seule conclusion logique était que ça avait eu à voir avec Lawrence. Il l'avait laissé modifier le robot. Cela lui avait donné l'étincelle qu'il lui fallait pour approcher de la vie. Mais cela lui avait fait également prendre de curieuses décisions, comme porter un camion sur sa tête en guise de fedora.

Il avait besoin de Lawrence. Il avait besoin de lui pour construire une autre machine, une plus performante. Mais il lui fallait également plus de contrôle, pour empêcher la terrible folie qui entachait son esprit (en dehors de ça parfait) de gâcher une nouvelle fois le produit final.

Et puis étrangement, Lawrence lui-même lui manquait. C'avait été agréable de pouvoir vraiment discuter avec quelqu'un. Même si c'aurait été mieux sans le rire de psychopathe.

Quand il le laissèrent sortir de prison, sous réserve de bien aller voir son agent de libération conditionnelle et de prendre ses médicaments, Daniel avait un plan.

* * *

1 –Bien qu'il serait bon de préciser que beaucoup d'entre nous ont pu passer par là. Par exemple, une intégrale n'a jamais jugé quelqu'un sur son apparence ou l'avait lynché parce qu'il ne portait pas la bonne marque de chaussures.

2 –Principalement parce que les mathématiques sont ce qu'on décide de définir comme telles. C'est pour cela qu'il existe des mathématiques illogiques, au sens strict du terme : le genre de calculs qui permettent aux savants fous les plus doués de créer des portails à travers l'espace et le temps en n'utilisant que la mine d'un crayon et une règle bien huilée. Mais les savant fous ordinaires préfèrent utiliser des mathématiques logiques dans leur vie de tous les jours, où deux plus deux égalent à quatre et pas à une licorne, la racine carrée de tous les nombres réels ou, comme c'est souvent malheureusement le cas, à un meurtre.

3 –Après le regrettable incident au TGI 's Friday on s'était passé le mot sur l'effet des bouteilles d'alcool sur un esprit intellectuel calme et renfermé. Le personnel de la plupart des restaurants possède un petit guide pour reconnaître le probable Solitaire-renfermé-qui-pourrait-péter-un-câble-n 'importe-quand.

* * *

_Voilà... J'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'erreur impardonnable...enfin si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! (ou à me dire si vous avez aimé aussi, car ça fait toujours plaisir)_

_Note: TGI's Friday est une chaîne de restaurants américaine, qui n'existe pas en France et n'ayant pas vraiment d'équivalent chez nous.  
_

_A la prochaine fois! (quand? Je ne le sais. Mais il y en aura une)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(re)Bonjour, et bienvenue dans le chapitre 2! (pour fêter le week-end. J'avais bien dit que ce serait rapide) Bon, c'est aussi pour fêter le fait que je viens d'achever le chapitre 10, qui comprend LA scène qui m'a donné envie de retranscrire tout ça en français. Maintenant, mon cerveau fume, mais c'est pas grave! Et puis c'est le chapitre où apparaît (vraiment) Loki! Réjouissons-nous!_

_Et tant que j'y pense, merci à Umebosis pour sa review! Ça m'a donné du courage pour continuer mon boulot :) et merci aussi à ceux qui se sont abonnés/ont mis en favori cette histoire, sur la base d'un seul chapitre, ça fait plaisir ^^_

_Disclaimer: Tout pareil qu'avant, les persos sont à Marvel, l'histoire est à Katsu, la traduction est à moi._

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'aspects de la technologie primitive midgardienne que Loki avait embrassés sans poser de questions, car ils présentaient un charme certain. Les télévisions grand écran, les chaînes-hi-fi, les Ipods…C'étaient des choses qu'il aimait. En revanche, il n'était pas un grand adepte des e-mails : manipuler quelqu'un par des mots écrits demandait bien plus d'efforts que par l'usage de la parole. Au fond de lui, il était quelqu'un qui préférait la chaleur des contacts humains, où on pouvait poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos sans problème si cela s'avérait nécessaire. (4)

Mais il avait également appris que les auto-proclamés génies du mal de Midgard aimaient Internet, et préféraient envoyer un mail à quelqu'un plutôt que de le rencontrer directement. Ça avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec la manie qu'ils avaient à sans arrêt essayer de s'entretuer au moyen de bombes, d'acides ou de fleurs qui émettaient des versions modifiées du virus Ebola. Et Loki savait s'adapter. Aussi s'était créé une multitude d'adresses mail et veillait à leur coordination et leur sécurité par un peu de magie basique.

Il avait également découvert que les e-mails étaient très utiles quand il était d'humeur à jouer un jeu un peu plus subtil.

Ce matin-là, il consultait sa messagerie en attendant que son petit-déjeuner ait fini de se préparer tout seul. Il y avait là la newsletter hebdomadaire du Dr Fatalis, plusieurs messages bien trop familiers et terriblement mal écrits lui proposant d'augmenter la taille de sa virilité (5) et, bien plus intéressant, un message provenant d'un compte qu'il considérait comme abandonné, appartenant à son identité de Lawrence Laufson.

Le moule à gauffres émis un petit "bip" nerveux (6) : Loki plia distraitement un doigt, et le moule se retourna tandis qu'il ouvrit l'e-mail et lut :

_Cher M. Laufson,_

_Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Je vais bien. La météo ici est très agréable. Il y a parfois du soleil et parfois non._

_Même si je sais que notre dernière association s'est un peu mal finie pour au moins l'un d'entre nous, je suis sorti de prison maintenant et j'ai de nouvelles idées dont je voudrais discuter avec vous. J'espère que vous êtes toujours intéressé dans la défense et dans les robots, parce que c'est mon cas._

_Merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne journée._

_Sincèrement,_

_Daniel Sorres_

_PS : J'aimerais que vous ne transmettiez pas ce message à mon agent de libération, parce que je suis sensé rester à plus de 6 mètres d'un robot où d'un ordinateur._

Loki se remémora sans effort les détails de sa dernière collaboration avec Daniel: la bonne mémoire faisait partie des avantages à être un génie.

-Eh bien, murmura-t-il, ils ont dû lui donner des cours en prison. Maintenant il a l'air d'une mauvaise imitation d'un homme normal. Que c'est gentil de leur part.

Il était bien sûr possible que Daniel cherche à se venger; c'était souvent la réaction que les gens avaient quand ils découvraient qu'ils avaient été en prison à la place de Loki. Ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait concevoir : cela ne devait guère être plaisant d'être derrière les barreaux tandis que celui qui vous avait aidé à vous y retrouver buvait des martinis tout en écoutant du Bach sur une chaîne hi-fi qui, au volume maximum, pouvait souffler toutes les feuilles d'un arbre. Et qu'au moins trois de ces pathétiques petits mortels cherchent à le tuer par désir de vengeance faisait partie de ce que Loki appelait une Bonne Journée, puisqu'ils constituaient une agréable petite récréation entre le petit-déjeuner et les cours d'aquarelle qu'il avait décidé d'essayer.

Mais son instinct lui disait que Daniel n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il n'en avait pas l'imagination, ni la volonté nécessaire à un véritable accès de rage. (7) Il était probablement sérieux, ce qui pourrait être bien plus intéressant. Loki ne s'était plus aventuré dans le domaine des robots géants tueurs depuis qu'il avait causé tous ces problèmes à Daniel il était grand temps d'y retourner.

Un autre "bip" anxieux du moule à gaufres. Ladite gaufre fut alors éjectée sur une assiette proche qui glissa sur le comptoir où Loki était assis avec son Ipad. Il sortit et examina son calendrier juste pour la forme.

-J'ai tout le temps demain. Je peux passer, voir ce qu'il prépare, et commencer à planifier l'autre partie du jeu.

Puisque, bien sûr, ce n'était pas drôle s'il ne tirait pas les ficelles des Avengers en même temps.

Le moule à gaufres bipa de nouveau avec le plus d'approbation possible, sans trop savoir si Loki lui parlait mais ne voulant pas le vexer.

* * *

4 –Mais uniquement sur les gens qui étaient trop bêtes pour le reste des techniques sociales de Loki, qui allaient des flagorneries à la menace pure et simple en passant par la manipulation et les lettres de menace.

5 –L'existence du spam est une loi universelle, comme la gravité, que nulle magie ne peut briser ou même plier.

6 –Le moule à gaufres était le plus vieux des appareils de cuisine de Loki, et le seul restant qui ait vu le terrible sort de la machine à expresso, le jour qu'on ne pouvait décrire que comme Celui Où L'Alarme Pour l'Eau Chaude Retentit Un Peu Trop Fort.

7 –Loki était capable de faire ces suppositions en rencontrant n'importe qui pour la première fois, grâce à la loi universelle de "On Reconnaît Ceux De Son Espèce"

* * *

_Oh-oh, que va-t-il se passer? Vous le saurez au chapitre suivant! (ou alors en allant lire la version originale, je ne vous oblige à rien)_

_Petite note sur la note 7 (oui, une note de note) : l'expression est "It takes one to know one" l'équivalent serait "qui se ressemble s'assemble", mais ça ne convient pas ici, j'ai donc fait au mieux._

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, si vous voulez; c'est toujours sympa d'avoir un retour sur une histoire (ou plutôt une traduction, enfin bon)_

_A la prochaine fois! (je ne sais pas quand: j'aimerais avoir toujours des chapitres d'avance, voire si possible la terminer entièrement pour pouvoir poster sereinement. Mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas dans trois mois)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Allez, encore un petit chapitre pour terminer le week-end? Après deux chapitres d'introduction, il était temps de poster celui où l'action commence vraiment! \o/_

_Disclaimer (est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le rappeler à chaque fois?): Blablabla, histoire à Katsu, blablabla, persos à Marvel, traduction à moi._

* * *

Il existe certaines personnes dans l'univers qui n'apprennent rien. Les autres apprennent, mais uniquement les mauvaises leçons.

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce morceau de sagesse alors qu'il observait la maison à deux étages que Daniel avait loué grâce à un peu d'aide financière de la part de ses parents. Celui-ci lui avait donné l'adresse sans protester dès qu'il lui eut confirmé sa venue. Cela avait donné à Loki assez de temps pour étudier dans quel genre de banlieue insignifiante il s'était installé. Il y avait un petit skate park quasiment inutilisé, et une aire de jeu tapissée de mousse, y compris sur le sol. Le trottoir était peuplé de vieilles dames qui promenaient leurs petits chiens (8). Des femmes au foyer arrosaient leurs plantes et saluaient Loki de la main d'une façon bien trop amicale quand elles le voyaient.

Il y avait même un petit panneau "Bienvenue dans le quartier". Loki décida qu'il devrait être renversé par un chauffard ivre; le plus tôt serait le mieux.

L'endroit en lui-même était parfait pour y déchaîner le chaos et la destruction. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Daniel l'avait choisi pour cette raison particulière. Il n'en pensait pas l'humain capable, mais la prison pouvait changer certaines choses.

Une couronne était accrochée à la porte de Daniel, mais pour la mauvaise saison (l'automne au lieu du printemps). Loki sonna, écouta le bruit de pas qui descendaient l'escalier, un fracas étouffé, un juron, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Il afficha un large sourire .

-Daniel ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Daniel hésita, puis imita le sourire de Loki –en plus tendu.

-Je suis content que tu aies pu venir si rapidement, dit-il. Tu veux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Loki le suivit à l'intérieur, en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la plante en pot qui avait été renversée dans le couloir étroit.

Daniel se hâta de la remettre debout, fit deux pas, puis recula pour remettre le plus de terre possible dans le pot. « Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? J'ai fait des brownies. Et j'ai du thé, du lait, de la limonade, et de l'eau.

-Je veux bien. Juste de l'eau, mais un brownie me tente bien.

Ils allèrent à la cuisine. Loki eut son verre d'eau, où flottaient cinq glaçons précautionneusement comptés par Daniel. Celui-ci avait commencé à couper les brownies, en utilisant une règle pour faire des lignes bien droites, quand il s'arrêta, ses mains se crispant un peu sur son couteau, et fit :

-J'ai été en prison, tu sais.

-Je le sais. J'ai été désolé de l'apprendre.

-Tu n'y as pas été.

-Oh, j'ai failli. Mais quand on travaille à la Défense Nationale, on se fait des amis dans les hautes sphères. Ils m'ont aidé à m'en sortir.

Le mensonge était simple, aisé, et correspondait au personnage qu'il s'était créé. Subrepticement, il passa la main au-dessus du verre d'eau, juste pour s'assurer que Daniel n'avait pas eu l'idée d'y ajouter quelque chose.

"Ah." La prise sur le couteau se relâcha, et il s'apprêta à continuer sa découpe, avant de se crisper une nouvelle fois. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait sortir ? »

-Je n'avais pas assez d'argent, répondit Loki. Et avec juste assez d'argent pour une personne, il est normal que j'ai choisi de me sauver moi.

"Ah." De nouveau il se détendit. « C'est logique. Je comprends. »

Il coupa une autre ligne, puis se redressa et ses mains se serrèrent de nouveau sur son couteau.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit ?

Loki pris une expression innocente, bien que laissant transparaître une part de la stupéfaction qu'il ressentait à avoir une conversation si surréelle.

-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi.

"Ah." Et Daniel retourna à ses brownies. C'est logique aussi. Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir des nouvelles.

-Je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois, murmura Loki.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit : je suis désolé pour toi.

-Merci.

Daniel acheva de couper les brownies en carrés d'exactement sept centimètres de côté, en déposa un sur une assiette qu'il tendit à son invité.

"Ça a l'air délicieux" Loki grignota délicatement un coin du brownie, et manqua de défaillir. Pas parce qu'il était un accro du chocolat, mais parce qu'en dépit de tout ses défauts et erreurs, Daniel_ savait cuisiner_. (9) Même s'il semblait considérer cela comme une sorte d'expérience chimique plutôt que comme un passe-temps.

-Bien. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli en hâtant les choses, mon ami, mais tu semblais plutôt enthousiaste quand tu m'as parlé de tes nouveaux plans…

Le visage de Daniel s'illumina au mot "ami".

-Vraiment ? Enfin…Oui. C'est à la cave. Par ici.

Loki le suivit, son brownie en équilibre sur le verre d'eau.

La cave était recouverte de panneaux de bois et son sol d'un de ces tapis hideux à poil longs à la mode dans les années 70. C'était le genre d'endroit où on s'attendait à trouver une table de baby-foot et quelques étudiants ivres en train de jouer à Halo. A la place, il y avait des tables pliantes et des établis partout, ployant sous les ordinateurs, les fils, et d'autres engins, y compris un oscilloscope à l'écran noir et vert. (10)

-Et tu n'es ici que depuis quelques jours ? S'enquit Loki. Impressionnant.

-Oh, ce n'est rien du tout, contesta Daniel avec un geste de dédain. Je voulais te montrer ça.

Avec le sourire fier d'un parent exhibant la photo de son bébé baveur, il lui montra une petite sphère de métal de la taille d'un grain de raisin, d'où sortait toute une masse de fils branchés à plusieurs ordinateurs.

-J'ai pensé que ce qui avait déraillé la dernière fois était le cerveau du robot. Alors j'ai commencé par créer le cerveau d'abord, et ensuite je pourrais facilement construire le corps. Comme ça s'il devient fou aussi, au moins il ne provoquera aucune catastrophe.

Mais c'était un peu, songeait Loki, le but même de la manœuvre.

-Là…fit Daniel en continuant de sourire. Je l'ai raccordé aux ordinateurs pour terminer la programmation, mais aussi pour lui parler. Il ne passe pas encore le test de Turing, mais je pense bientôt y arriver. (il jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Loki) Pour l'instant je m'en tiens aux bases. Tu peux lui parler si tu veux, en tapant sur le clavier.

Ce qu'il fit, entamant une conversation fade et indubitablement robotique avec l'objet par clavier interposé. Cela lui donna une idée de ce que le génie de Daniel avait créé un cerveau électronique bien plus sophistiqué que le précédent, et donc bien plus de potentiel d'amusement.

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si j'essayais quelques petites choses, pour améliorer un peu cette Intelligence Articielle ?

-Bien sûr que non! Fit Daniel, rayonnant. J'espérais même que tu aies quelques idées, car il manque quelque chose, et je ne sais pas quoi…

Loki hocha la tête. "Ah, et pourrais-je avoir un autre brownie?"

-Je vais en chercher!

Et Daniel remonta l'escalier en vitesse, l'assiette dans la main.

Loki reposa le clavier et jeta un regard perçant au cerveau miniature. « A ce rythme-là, nous n'irons jamais nulle part. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin, ou de parler à cette triste tentative de personnalité programmée pour le comprendre. Ce n'était pas comme ça que la magie marchait. Dans sa forme la plus primaire, elle n'est que pure volonté, pur chaos –deux choses que Loki possédait en abondance, ce qui était pourquoi il était si doué dans ce qu'il faisait. La magie était un moyen de dire à l'univers comment vous voulez qu'il soit, et quand celui-ci proteste que votre désir est physiquement impossible, de lui flanquer une gifle et lui ordonner de vous faire du café car vous êtes occupé et vous n'avez pas de temps pour ça. (11)

Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Loki comprenait la magie à un niveau fondamental qui échappait à la plupart des sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ou deviennent complétement fou en réalisant soudain que l'Abysse les regarde _aussi_, et en plus veut du thé et un sandwich et pourquoi pas faire un golf miniature tant qu'on y est.

C'était ce pourquoi il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il faisait. Comme ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis.

Il claqua les doigts, la magie déferlant dans son sang comme une vague de chaleur volcanique . Elle fit une petite étincelle au bout de son doigt qui disparut dans le grain de raisin métallique. La force de la passation de pouvoir lui laissa le bras tout engourdi.

Puis Loki fit exactement la même chose qu'avec l'autre robot : il prononça un seul mot, d'une voix impérieuse qui pouvait modifier la vitesse de la lumière ou forcer deux électrons intriqués à tourner un instant dans le même sens : « Vis. »

L'autre robot avait réagi de la même façon que presque n'importe quel autre objet accédant subitement à la conscience : par une joie de vivre pure, chaotique et dépourvue de réflexion. Mais comparer l'ancien robot à celui-ci aurait été comme comparer l'amibe et l'être humain. Et comme un être humain, le nouveau robot s'éveilla mentalement, pris connaissance de la beauté, la grandeur et l'étrangeté de son environnement, et pensa distinctement : _C'est très bien tout ça, mais je veux plus_.

Il profita de la miliseconde de connection magique entre lui et Loki, et il prit plus.

Loki ne saisit pas bien ce qui se passa, mais il se retrouva soudain à genoux, les doigts crispés sur ce tapis hideux, tandis que toutes les lumières de la cave devinrent subitement aveuglante avant de s'éteindre. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait creusé un trou dans son torse et essayait de lui arracher le cœur la douleur était telle qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il réagit instinctivement, créant un bouclier à l'aide des derniers fragments de sa magie déficiente (déficiente ? Depuis quand ? C'était comme s'il se vidait de son sang, comme si elle s'échappait de son corps…) pour tout repousser.

Tout l'équipement de la cave s'encastra dans les murs en une explosion retentissante.

Mais cela fonctionna. La douleur s'arrêta. Et, fait étrange, ce fut la soudaine absence de souffrance plus que la souffrance elle-même qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Daniel descendit l'escalier en trombe.

-Lawrence ? Lawrence ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et alluma l'écran comme lampe de poche de fortune. Il n'arrivait pas à appréhender toute l'étendue des dégâts. Il courut vers Lawrence, immobile, et chercha fébrilement un pouls. Il était toujours vivant. Rassuré, la seconde pensée de Daniel fut pour son invention, son chef-d'œuvre. Il retrouva la petite sphère à moitié enfouie dans les décombres, quelques fils encore reliés à plusieurs moniteurs.

L'un d'entre eux se remis à fonctionner l'écran clignotant afficha: LE SHIELD ARRIVE. NOUS DEVONS NOUS ENFUIR.

Daniel chercha un clavier, mais le seul qu'il put trouver était cassé en deux. Il regarda de nouveau l'écran.

LAISSE TOUT ICI. N'EMPORTE QUE MOI. TU N'AS BESOIN QUE DE MOI, était-il à présent écrit. VITE.

Il réalisa que c'était soit ça, soit retourner en prison pour avoir brisé sa parole. Et ils lui confisqueraient sans doute le cerveau artificiel. Et il sut avec une étonnante clarté qu'il ne laisserait pas ça se produire. Parce que quoique Lawrence ait fait, ça avait marché. La sphère argentée était étrangement chaude dans ses mains, et même si ce n'était sans doute qu'à cause que ses propres nerfs, il aurait juré sentir un minuscule battement de cœur contre sa peau.

Il débrancha l'appareil et le fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Il considéra un moment l'idée de sortir Lawrence de là, l'emmener dans la voiture. Mais cela prendrait trop de temps, et, aussi…Lawrence ne ferait sans doute pas ça pour lui.

Il s'enfuit.

#

Il faisait noir. Ce n'était pas ce qui ennuyait Loki. C'était plutôt le fait que chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir, le battement irrégulier de son cœur dans ses oreilles, et qu'il se sente si faible et nauséeux qu'il soit incapable de même songer à se lever. Il avait déjà ressenti cela avant, quand il avait été poignardé quatre fois dans une bataille et s'était presque vidé de son sang avant que Thor ne le sorte de là.

Et il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Et pourquoi pensait-il à son stupide grand frère, d'abord ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait s'échapper. C'était le genre d'explosion qui attirait l'attention. Loki rampa douloureusement vers les escaliers, et commença à s'y hisser avec difficulté.

« Daniel ? » croassa-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il décida de faire une petite sieste. Parce que s'il considérait les choses ainsi, il pouvait faire comme si la soudaine perte de conscience était son idée. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait mieux, un peu plus en forme, et il parvint à se relever sans trop vaciller. Il chercha encore sa magie en lui, mais s'il la trouva, elle était faible et distante; il lui faudrait quitter les lieux par ses propres moyens.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon, grimaça et leva la main pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière du soleil qui se déversait par les fenêtres de la pièce.

_crash_

Puis soudain la fenêtre vola en éclat et une flèche dépassait de son épaule.

Loki baissa les yeux et la toucha précautionneusement avec un doigt, car bizarrement ce n'était pas très douloureux, comme si ses nerfs ne répondaient plus à cause de tout ce qu'ils venaient de subir. De l'os et quelque chose d'autre bougea dans son épaule. Et tout d'un coup il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Ce qui prouvait qu'il en avait encore dans les veines, en dépit de ce qu'il ressentait.

"Merde", fit-il.

Puis il tomba sans grâce sur le sol, sombrant dans le trou noir de l'inconscience pour la troisième fois en une heure.

* * *

8 –le genre de chiens qui fait ordinairement les gros titres pour avoir mangé leurs propriétaires décédés.

9 –Dans au moins quatre réalités différentes, Daniel s'était pris de passion pour un four à la place d'une calculette, et était devenu un chef pâtissier de renommée mondiale. Et dans une cinquième, il s'était allié avec Loki pour contrôler le monde grâce à des cupcakes décorés en forme de robots : leur plan avait finalement été déjoué par les Avengers qui avaient achetés tous les gâteaux pour les catapulter dans le soleil.

10 –Bien qu'obsolète, un vieil oscilloscope est un équipement obligatoire dans le laboratoire de chaque savant fou. Ce sont les règles de l'association.

11 –En réalité, ça ne marchait pas du tout comme ça, mais c'était ainsi que Loki avait un jour essayé de l'expliquer à Thor, parce que la magie en elle-même n'a aucun sens pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas la sensation de son pouvoir jubilatoire courant à travers les veines.

* * *

_Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais traduire ces notes et que, paradoxalement, c'est la partie la plus difficile à retranscrire? Probablement._

_A propos de note, ajoutons-en une: le test de Turing est un test d'intelligence artificielle sur sa capacité à imiter une conversation humaine, le but étant qu'elle puisse passer pour un être humain pour quelqu'un de non-averti. Voilà._

_Une autre: oui, dans le chapitre 2, Daniel vouvoie Loki dans son e-mail. C'est parce que cet e-mail m'a donné l'impression d'être un message-type qu'il a appris par cœur, quelque chose de froid et professionnel. D'où l'usage du vouvoiement. Tandis que dans la réalité, il est plus à même de parler à Loki d'égal à égal, puisque c'est le seul à être aussi/plus intelligent que lui. Mais si mon choix vous fait hurler, conspuez-moi par message privé, je l'aurais mérité._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, vous vous doutez dans doute de qui va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre, hmm? Indice: probablement pas Tony Stark._

_(oh, et aussi, j'adore les statistiques de qui peuvent dire de quel pays viennent les visiteurs. J'ai un lecteur en Polynésie Française! et un autre en Pologne! Comment ça va la-bas? (oui, je m'émerveille de peu) Il faut me comprendre, sur Fanfic fr, ce n'est pas du tout pareil)_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire! Je promet de travailler sur la traduction encore cette semaine. Et je posterais le prochain chapitre mercredi, sans doute: j'aurais besoin de me changer les idées après la fin d'Everything Burns._

_A la prochaine!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Raah j'suis bête, Everything Burns ne paraît pas avant le 19 octobre. Pas grave, vous aurez quand même le chapitre. Chose promise, chose due._

_Disclaimer: je l'ai dit, je ne le répéterais plus. Pas à moi._

* * *

Bien évidemment, la flèche n'était pas venue se planter dans l'épaule de Loki par accident, ou par sa propre volonté. (12) Même si beaucoup d'objets inanimés dans cette histoire possèdent une surprenante capacité de réflexion, cette flèche n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle appartenait en réalité à un homme appelé Clint « Hawkeye » Barton, qui avait décidé que le corps de Loki serait un parfait endroit où ficher quelque chose. Alors vraiment, la flèche ne faisait que se laisser conduire.

Et la raison pour laquelle Clint se retrouvait perché sur le toit d'une maison de banlieue aux côtés d'un homme grand, blond, avec des épaules de rugbyman et une cape rouge, était une histoire qui commençait comme ceci :

Il était en train d'apprendre à Thor comment jouer au billard, ou plus exactement, de lui apprendre à jouer si mal que Clint n'aurait plus jamais à s'acheter lui-même à boire. Il venait de commencer à expliquer comment frapper la boule vraiment, vraiment fort histoire de lui montrer qui était le patron quand l'Agent Romanoff se montra, avec à la main un petit dossier marron. Bien que Clint soit toujours disposé à voir l'Agent Romanoff, le petit dossier signifiait qu'il allait avoir du travail, alors qu'il avait grandement besoin de vacances. (13)

-On a un problème de surtension, dit-elle sans préambule en lui tendant le dossier.

-Ça à l'air d'être un souci personnel, répondit-il avec un de ses sourires énonçant clairement « tu peux pas m'y obliger »

Elle agita le dossier sous son nez.

-Il y a un type en liberté conditionnelle qui vit par-là. Du genre qui construit des robots géants. (elle lui rendit son sourire, qui disait tout aussi clairement « Je le pourrais sans problème, mais tu n'aimerais pas le résultat »)

-Oh, franchement, grogna Clint. Ces mecs n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leur vie plutôt que de regarder des animes ?

-Bien sûr que si. Construire des robots géants dans un effort appréciable pour garder les gens comme nous occupés.

-A part ces deux trucs-là, je veux dire. On penserait qu'avec tout le por…

-…Et parce que c'est un problème de robot géant, je vais le confier à Thor. (Ce qu'elle fit. Il prit le dossier dans se plaindre) Amusez-vous bien, les garçons. Ça devrait juste être une balade de santé pour vous.

Elle tourna les talons et partit, en un mouvement de hanche qui affecta assez le cerveau de Clint pour que Thor doive se répéter quatre fois avant qu'il ne comprenne.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller rapidement. Rapidement. Rapidement, Clint. Ce n'est pas très rapide, Clint.

Clint fit signe à Thor de partir, sans détacher son regard de la porte d'où était sortie l'Agent Romanoff.

-Tu peux y aller sans moi, si tu es si pressé.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à la suivre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir encore une clé de bras. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle on l'appelait Black Widow, et pas parce qu'elle avait pour symbole un sablier rouge.

-Non, nous y allons ensemble, dit Thor, comme pour expliquer un problème compliqué à un petit enfant. Je détruis le robot avec Mjolnir, tu tires sur son inventeur. C'est notre plan.

C'était un plan étonnamment complexe de la part de Thor.

-Très bien, soupira Clint. Je vais chercher mon équipement. On se retrouve à l'héliport dans trois minutes.

Sauf que lorsqu'il y arriva, il n'y avait aucun hélicoptère. A leur place se tenait Thor, avec son ridicule casque ailé et balançant doucement Mjolnir. Et peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination mais il aurait _juré_ que le dieu chantonnait « la Chevauchée des Valkyries »

-Hors de question.

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver, objecta Thor.

-Bordel, est-ce que j'ai l'air de Lois Lane?

-J'ai vu des photos, répondit Thor en fronçant les sourcils, et c'est une femme très jolie et très raffinée. Alors non, car tu es bien plus laid. Viens.

Il marcha vers Clint et, en dépit de ses protestations, passa un bras musculeux autour de sa taille.

-Si tu crains que cela n'affecte ta virilité, tu as ma parole que je ne dirais rien à personne si tu cries.

-Voles la tête en bas, et je te jure que…

-Pour votre confort, ce dieu a été équipé d'un sac pour le mal de l'air.

-Tu plaisantes!

-Oui. Je suis content que tu l'aies remarqué.

Et Thor s'envola.

Clint n'avait pas peur des hauteurs ou de la vitesse. Ce n'était pas possible vu son travail. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre à hurler (dans un mélange d'adrénaline et d'allégresse) quand il était accroché à un dieu Nordique comme une fille sur une couverture de roman de gare (14)

Après cinq minutes de vol, ils s'arrêtèrent en haut d'un château d'eau pour que Clint puisse examiner les cartes confiées par Natasha. Il en profita pour dire à Thor que putain de merde, sur Terre le soleil se lève à l'est.

Dix minutes après, ils se posèrent doucement sur le toit d'une maison de banlieue qui ressemblait à toutes les maisons de banlieues, sauf qu'elle était dans la rue où vivait Daniel Sorres. Clint était redevenu sérieux, arc bandé, flèche prête à être décochée, et fixait les fenêtres de la façade en attendant un signe de vie à l'intérieur. Thor essaya de regarder lui aussi en levant la tête au-dessus du toit. Clint le força à se baisser quand la lumière du soleil se refléta sur son casque.

-T'es aussi subtil qu'un coup de pied au cul, marmonna-t-il. Bon, alors il n'y a pas de voiture. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir derrière…

Soudain quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision.

Une des raisons pour laquelle Clint était un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite que le monde ait jamais connu était qu'il pouvait reconnaître un visage en une fraction de seconde, déterminer si ce visage appartenait à quelqu'un sur qui il voulait tirer ou non, et enfin décider où planter la flèche sans qu'il y pense consciemment. C'était une sorte de disjoncteur dans son cerveau ce n'était que plus tard qu'il prenait le temps d'évaluer pourquoi exactement il avait tiré.

Ses yeux virent des cheveux noirs, des mains fines, un visage fourbe, et ses doigts libérèrent la flèche.

Loki tomba comme un sac de briques.

-Qu'est-ce que…C'était mon FRERE? Hurla Thor en attrapant Clint par le bras pour le tirer vers lui.

Il prit un moment pour trier toutes les informations envoyées par son cerveau, puis sourit lentement.

-Ouaip, je crois bien que c'était lui.

-Tu as tiré sur mon frère!

-Hé, il a évité toutes les autres flèches que je lui aie envoyées, protesta-t-il. Là, c'est vraiment sa faute.

Mais Thor avait déjà traversé la rue et s'était précipité à travers la fenêtre brisée.

* * *

(12) Bien que si quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'interroger cette flèche sur ses motivations durant les brèves secondes écoulées entre sa projection par l'arc et sa fin dans la clavicule de Loki, sa réponse aurait sans doute ressemblé à un « FUCK YEAH ! » si seulement elle avait été capable de formuler une pensée même aussi rudimentaire.

(13) A part pour cinq jours en 1986, il n'y avait aucun moment dans l'histoire connue où Clint Barton n'avait pas eu grand besoin de vacances.

(14) Anecdote peu connue: Clint s'était habillé une fois, très ivre, avec quelque chose de rouge, soyeux et tout droit sorti d'une couverture de roman de gare. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore découvert où Coulson cachait les photos était la raison pour laquelle Clint devait nettoyer le micro-onde à chaque fois qu'un enfoiré y mettait à réchauffer du poisson dans mettre une cloche (15)

(15) Autre anecdote peu connue: le repas sur le pouce préféré de l'Agent Coulson était composé de poisson réchauffé au micro-onde, d'un pain à hamburger et des larmes salées de Clint Barton.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser une chose: cette fanfic a été écrite avant la sortie d'Avengers. N'empêche qu'elle tombe juste sur pas mal de points._

_Bon, et à part ça j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque chapitre ma traduction est de moins en moins bien (je vous laisse deviner à quoi ça va ressembler quand j'arriverais au chapitre 24) J'espère vraiment que ce n'est qu'une impression, je veux pas vous décevoir._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, j'en conviens. Je posterais la suite dans un jour ou deux, pour compenser. Enjoy anyway!_

* * *

Thor était un homme fait pour les discours héroïques et les gestes grandioses. Il portait la dramaturgie comme une seconde cape : il était parfait pour toucher le cœur des mortels, pour être un meneur, un individu dont chaque pose le faisait ressembler au bouchon de radiateur d'une voiture au prix indécent.

Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était le pire cauchemar des gens pragmatiques et attachés à des petits détails. Comme, par exemple, les ambulanciers.

Il traversa en un bond la distance qui séparait le toit de la fenêtre cassée, s'agenouilla aussitôt à côté de son frère parmi les éclats de verre, et le prit dans ses bras. Ce qui était un beau geste d'amour fraternel, mais pas la meilleure chose à faire en cas de clavicule cassée et plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins sectionnés.

Il faut plus qu'une flèche pour tuer un dieu, même une flèche tirée par Hawkeye, mais Loki saignait abondamment, et quelque chose dans la manière dont la flèche était fichée dans son épaule dérangeait Thor : cela semblait indigne de son frère (qui était toujours digne). De plus, la flèche le rendait bien plus difficile à porter.

Ignorant la loi première de traitement des objets plantés dans un corps (qui était : ne retirez pas cet objet si vous n'êtes pas un professionnel avec des années d'expériences médicales derrière vous et OH MON DIEU LAVEZ VOUS LES MAINS D'ABORD)Thor arracha la flèche de l'épaule de son frère.

Il en résulta plus de sang.

Il en résultat également Loki ouvrant un œil et lançant vaguement un sourire groggy à Thor.

-J'avais, dit-il en prononçant soigneusement chaque syllabe, demandé de la crème avec ça. (16)

Puis il tourna de l'œil et resombra dans l'inconscience.

-Loki? Mon frère? Je ne comprend pas. Est-ce que de la crème te soignerait?

Thor le secoua légèrement, mais arrêta quand il vit la tête de Loki se balancer d'une façon inquiétante. Il déchira un morceau de sa cape pour en faire un bandage improvisé. Cela avait aussi l'avantage de cacher une bonne partie du sang.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Clint entra dans la maison par la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas verrouillée. Il tenait son arc prêt, une autre flèche en joue. Il ignora délibérément le regard noir de Thor.

-Tu as vérifié les autres pièces ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je dois m'occuper de choses plus importantes, lui répondit Thor froidement.

Hawkeye jeta un oeil à Loki et dut admettre qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang. Il se décerna mentalement une médaille d'argent pour l'effort. Mieux que le bronze, puisqu'il l'avait touché cette fois, mais pas en or parce que la flèche n'avait atteint aucun organe vital et donc comptait à peine.

-Tu devrais peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Les guérisseurs du manoir sont meilleurs. Je vais l'y amener.

-Je ne crois pas que…

Mais Thor était déjà parti.

Hawkeye soupira.

-Ouais, c'est ça, vas donc t'occuper de ça, laisse-moi faire tout le sale boulot, franchement, ça me dérange pas, et oui j'adorerais que tu m'achètes un hamburger merci. T'es vraiment un pote. (Il eut soudain un large sourire) Fury va se faire dessus.

Clint examina minutieusement la maison de fond en comble, puis appela l'Agent Coulson. La cave était pleine de débris électroniques que Clint n'avais pas pris la peine d'identifier, mais Coulson et son équipe d'hommes en noirs allaient sans doute bien s'amuser.

Il trouva également une carafe de limonade et un plateau de brownies (moins deux carrés) dans la cuisine. Il eut l'impression que la journée commençait à s'améliorer, et il les emporta dehors. Assis dans une des chaises de jardin inutilisées (mais parfaitement assorties entre elles) de Daniel Sorres, il fit un sort aux brownies en attendant son hélicoptère.

* * *

16 -Il serait peut-être sage de considérer que Loki faisait référence à un expresso, même si cela soulève la question de savoir pourquoi du sang et de la souffrance en quantité lui faisait penser à commander un café. Cela dit il avait récemment été dans un Starbucks à Londres.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette fois. A bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà, j'avais bien dit que j'uploaderais le chapitre suivant rapidement :) J'aime bien ce rythme de dimanche-mercredi-vendredi pour poster des chapitres, mais ça va forcément ralentir quelque peu puisque les derniers sont bien plus longs et donc prennent plus de temps à traduire...Et puis je tiens aussi à faire les choses bien, alors ne nous précipitons pas. Et n'oublions pas que j'ai des trucs à faire qui ne sont pas de la traduction (malheureusement) Enfin bref._

* * *

Loki fut réveillé par un bruit de dispute.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Il avait tendance à avoir cet effet-là sur les gens. Il considérait cela comme une sorte de mécanisme de défense, comme les insectes venimeux qui arborent une couleur rouge, ou bien une pieuvre qui crache de l'encre. Si tout le monde dans la pièce se sautait à la gorge, cela lui donnait plus de temps pour retourner la situation à son avantage. (17)

Le problème étant, il n'avait aucun souvenir des évènements ayant mené à cette dispute en particulier. Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir quel en était le sujet, puisque pour l'instant il ne pouvait discerner que les voix d'un homme et d'une femme sur le point de se hurler dessus.

Comme il le faisait souvent, Loki vérifia sa liste mentale des Chose à Remarquer Quand On Se Réveille dans Un Endroit Inconnu Après un Etat d'Inconscience Inopportun. (18)

Odeur: désinfectant, plastique, voire caoutchouc: probablement un hôpital, autres options possbles mais peu probables.

Vue: plafond blancs, carreaux insonorisants, machineries médicales dont certaines semblent attenter à mon intégrité physique. Soutient la thèse de l'hôpital.

Bruits: Des gens qui se disputent, comme je l'ai déjà observé. Probabilité que la voix masculine appartienne à Thor (bénis soient son grand cœur et son crâne épais) : 99.8%.

Impression: Comme si on m'avait tiré dessus.

Loki grimaça, et essaya de bouger l'autre bras, celui qui n'était pas que souffrance. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait été menotté au montant du lit. Et en relevant la tête, il constata que le même sort avait été infligé à ses chevilles.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment un problème pour lui, de toute façon.

Il claqua les doigts comme pour faire venir un chien, bien que dans ce cas précis il essayait d'appeler sa magie, qui semblait curieusement absente.

Il n'obtint en guise de réponse qu'un murmure endormi au fond de sa tête. Sa magie n'avait pas vraiment disparue, mais elle était très faible, comme s'il l'avait consumée en essayant d'altérer une trop grande partie de la réalité. Il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Animer un objet, à l'échelle de l'univers, était un jeu d'enfant.

Sa tête lui tourna un peu, mais il mit cela sur le compte de la douleur et d'il ne savait quels médicaments injectés dans son système sanguin par la pochette de transfusion qu'il voyait à côté de lui. Sans sa magie, il ne pouvait se fier qu'à son esprit. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il était réduit à faire la guerre sans drones télécommandés mais avec tout le reste de l'arsenal moderne, jusqu'à et y compris les missiles nucléaires. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, mais ça rendait les choses un peu moins pratiques.

La porte s'ouvrit sur cette réalisation peu agréable.

-…Jamais dû l'amener ici ! protestait la femme.

-C'est mon frère, fit la partie masculine de la discussion qui était, en effet, Thor.

-C'est un psychopathe.

-J'ai entendu, dit Loki en levant la tête pour apercevoir la femme derrière la porte. Il entrevit des cheveux roux et du cuir noir, deux choses envers lesquelles il était en général favorable. « Et je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Renseignez-vous. (19)

La femme passa la porte et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Sur l'échelle du dédain et de la désapprobation, elle méritait un sept. Loki était assez impressionné, mais il avait reçu de tels regards de la part de bien d'autres femmes, y compris Elizabeth II (un parfait dix)(20)

-En ce qui me concerne, pour l'instant vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une grosse épine dans mon pied, dit-elle en croisant les bras et en parvenant à augmenter son niveau de dédain d'un demi-point.

Loki s'était débrouillé pour garder la trace de tous les petits amis de son frère au SHIELD, comme si c'étaient des camarades de fac avec qui il devrait peut-être un jour engager la conversation à un barbecue familial. Il était à peu près certain que cette femme était Natasha Romanoff, bien qu'il n'en sut pas plus (elle devait être la seule personne sur Midgard à ne pas avoir Facebook, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher plus loin)

Mais Thor entra également dans la chambre avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent et de sarcastique. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs jaunes et violettes à la main. Et un ours en peluche sous le bras. Un petit ours blanc qui tenait un coussin où on pouvait lire « Guéris vite ! » dessus. (21)

-Mon frère! Tu es réveillé!

-J'espère que non, répondit-il. Ou alors j'espère que j'ai des hallucinations.

Thor lui lança un sourire radieux, et il fut obligé de reconsidérer l'intelligence de son frère. Car si c'était une blague, elle était très élaborée.

L'Agent Romanoff jeta un Thor un regard très similaire à celui qu'elle avait eut pour Loki quelques secondes auparavant. Il promettait une discussion sur la bonne manière de traiter un prisonnier dans un futur proche. Elle revint sur Loki et lui demanda :

-Accepteriez-vous d'expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans la maison de Daniel Sorres ?

-En fait, nous prenions des brownies en buvant de la limonade.

Thor déposa les fleurs et la peluche à côté du lit, celui où il ne pouvait pas les atteindre à cause des menottes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant le chocolat.

-C'étaient de très bons brownies.

L'agent Romanoff s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je trouve ça difficile à croire, dans l'optique où M. Sorres venait tout juste de sortir de prison. Sans ajouter que nous sommes quasiment certains qu'il s'y était retrouvé par votre faute.

-Je vois mal ce que cela à faire avec son talent pour la pâtisserie, fit Loki avec douceur.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Daniel a beaucoup de points commun avec mon frère, je crois, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Oublier le passé, tout ça. Ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie, je vous assure.

-Et la surtension? Est-ce que c'était l'aura chocolatée des brownies qui aurait atteint le réseau électrique ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'où suintait assez de sarcasme pour glacer un gâteau.

-Il avait eu une idée. Pour faire du popcorn au micro-ondes sans le brûler. Il avait conçu un sac spécial, et il était en train de faire une démonstration quand les choses sont devenues un peu…étranges.

-Bien sûr.

-Mais est-ce que ça a marché? Demanda Thor.

-Je ne crois pas. Le micro-ondes a explosé.

-Loki, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous ne me preniez pas pour une idiote. (22) Sinon, je serais heureuse de rendre votre séjour ici beaucoup moins agréable.

-Faites du pire que vous pouvez, ma dame, répliqua Loki en haussant son épaule intacte.

Lui aussi aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette cave, mais il n'allait jamais l'admettre devant Thor ou n'importe lequel des Avengers. Il avait sa fierté.

-J'y compte bien, jusqu'à ce que vous nous donniez les informations nécessaires.

Thor prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit. Il tâta les menottes d'un de ses doigts épais.

-Est-ce que ceci est vraiment nécessaire ?

L'Agent Romanoff s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander, dit-elle en fixant Loki. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de bloquer sa magie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se soit déjà enfui avant même que nous entrions ici.

Elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quelque chose dans la manière dont elle l'avait dite lui donna le frisson, tandis que son cerveau recommençait à tourner comme une machine infernale. La situation était visiblement hors de contrôle, et devenait donc intéressante…Tout comme une attaque de requins pouvait être considérée comme intéressante.

-Je m'y attendais également, fit Thor en observant Loki.

-Oh, tu me connais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire perfide. J'aime surprendre tout le monde.

Thor ne parut pas convaincu.

-Comment va ton épaule ?

-Aussi bien que si on m'avait tiré dessus. Ce qui, si je me souviens bien, est le cas.

-Désolé.

-Sans rancune. C'est le genre d'accident inévitable quand on choisit une carrière comme la mienne.

Un silence gêné suivit, uniquement brisé par Thor tapotant doucement sur les menottes.

-Ce n'était pas juste du pop-corn, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Rétorqua Loki en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

-Je crois que tu devrais nous dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Avant que plus de choses explosent, et avec plus de dégâts. (Il se leva) Parce que je suis un peu inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Loki ne put qu'éclater de rire, même si cela envoyait des vagues de douleurs dans son épaule. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Rien qui ne change de d'habitude, Thor. Je suis qui je suis.

Il ne s'arrêta de rire que lorsque Thor quitta la chambre, et même après ne put-il retenir un ricanement alors qu'il réalisait à quel point la situation était désespérée.

* * *

17) Ou la rendre cent fois pire. N'importe quelle option convenait pour combattre l'ennui.

18) Loki avait l'habitude de créer ce genre de listes mentales pour des situations qui arrivaient assez souvent, pour gagner du temps en n'ayant pas à tout repenser à chaque fois. Les deux listes les plus utilisées étaient « Signes qu'Un Ancien Collègue A Remarqué Le Double Jeu Et Est Sur Le Point De Se Jeter Sur Moi Comme Un Chien Affamé Prenant Mon Cou Pour Un Poulet » et « Rattraper Une Pâte à Gaufres Qui A Une Drôle d'Odeur : Partie 1 »

19)A/N: Citation volée sans vergogne à la série _Sherlock_ de la BBC. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, allez-y tout de suite. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'attendrais.

(_T/N : Je plussoie._)

20) Vous voyez, il y avait eu cet incident à propos de chapeaux, de corgis, et puis ce drôle de dessert anglais qu'on appelle _spotted dick_ (_T/N : un pudding aux raisins, je crois_) Loki n'avait pas pu résister. Il n'était qu'un dieu après tout, pas un putain de Bouddha.

21) Il faudra peut-être remarquer que l'hôpital du Shield n'avait pas de boutiques de souvenirs, aussi l'origine de cet animal en peluche légèrement difforme était un mystère. La théorie dominante est que ce genre d'ours en peluche est une manifestation de la causalité, ce qui avait quelque chose à voir avec le quantum. Cette théorie est, sans aucun doute, complètement fausse : la vraie raison est bien plus sinistre et inclut des elfes.

22) La triste vérité était que Loki prenait _tout le monde_ pour un idiot, puisque comparé à lui, c'était généralement le cas.

* * *

_Voilà, donc je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sera mercredi, vendredi, samedi prochain...Mais vous l'aurez, ne vous inquiétez pas ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu et si c'est le cas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. De même si vous voyez une erreur de traduction flagrante. Je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est toujours difficile de conserver un équilibre entre réécriture/calque...Aussi tous les conseils sont les bienvenus! Oh et, d'ailleurs, pour la citation de Sherlock: pas moyen de retrouver la version française, alors je ne sais pas si c'est exactement ce qu'il dit en français, mais vous saisissez l'idée. Loki prononce souvent cette phrase dans les fanfics anglaises d'ailleurs ^^ (il y a des points communs entre les personnages après tout. Je suis sûre que Loki adore/adorerait cette série)_

_See you soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée, je voulais uploader ce chapitre plus tôt dans la soirée, mais mon frère a décidé de re-regarder Avengers. Je pense que vous comprendrez mes priorités. Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais!_

* * *

Etrangement, c'était en enfreignant la loi que Daniel s'était détendu pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de prison. Il avait pris la décision, dans la cave, de briser sa parole et pour ainsi dire partir en cavale (23). Et voilà qu'il était libre, aussi simplement que ça. Puisqu'il avait déjà enfreint une loi, alors pourquoi pas une autre, et encore une autre ?

Bien sûr, il était toujours Daniel Sorres. Il n'était pas du genre à s'enflammer du fait de ne plus être restreint par des règles : ce n'était pas son style de tomber dans une frénésie meurtrière ou faire exploser des stations essences. Il conduisit sa voiture en respectant les limites de vitesses, obéit à tous les panneaux qu'il voyait, et dénicha un joli petit garde-meuble situé près de plusieurs magasins d'électroniques et d'informatique où il pouvait acheter une machine facilement.

Il avait besoin d'argent, car il avait besoin d'ordinateurs, d'outils, enfin de tout ce qu'il avait perdu quand Lawrence avait fait exploser sa cave. Il avait donc retiré les fonds nécessaires à des distributeurs automatiques : il savait s'y prendre avec les machines et pouvait en faire ce qu'il souhaitait juste à l'aide de son téléphone. Il se fabriqua également plusieurs fausses cartes de crédit pour faire bonne mesure, avec différents noms dessus, parce qu'on ne passe pas plusieurs années dans une prison pour cols-blancs sans apprendre quelques petites choses.

Un jour et demi plus tard, il avait terminé d'installer son laboratoire temporaire, prêt à être rapatrié à tout moment dans le coffre de la nouvelle voiture qu'il avait également acheté pendant qu'il y était, car on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il vérifia et re-vérifia les connexions dans le cerveau de son robot, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été endommagé dans l'explosion ou bien modifié par Lawrence. Il était quasiment certain qu'il aurait fallu un fer à souder pour altérer les fonctions les plus basiques, mais après tout on parlait d'un homme qui avait fait exploser une cave sans aide.

Tout était en ordre. Satisfait, il connecta le cerveau à un ordinateur pour pouvoir lui parler.

Apparemment, il avait attendu une occasion pour communiquer: avant même que Daniel puisse taper quelque chose, l'écran afficha :

TU AS PRIS TON TEMPS.

"Désolé", écrivit Daniel. "Je devais tout préparer, et m'assurer que tu fonctionnais toujours correctement."

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait obligé de présenter des excuses à quelque chose qui n'était, techniquement parlant, qu'un grille-pain très élaboré.

CONTENTE TOI DE DEMANDER. JE TE DIRAIS SI JE FONCTIONNE CORRECTEMENT OU NON.

"D'accord. Et c'est le cas?"

BIEN SÛR. MIEUX QUE JAMAIS.

Quelque chose avait changé, c'était certain. La proto-IA qu'il avait essayé de construire n'avait jamais parlé comme ça.

« Très bien, alors la prochaine étape est de te fabriquer un corps. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'y aider. »

J'APPRECIERAIS. MAIS AVANT D'AVOIR UN CORPS, JE DOIS SAVOIR QUI JE SUIS.

Daniel fixa l'écran, le cœur papillonnant de jubilation. Serais-ce possible que la chose qu'il avait créée de ses propres mains possédait une identité -ou plutôt en voulait une- ?

« Eh bien », écrivit-il, « En général c'est quelque chose dont on doit se rendre compte par soi-même. »

NEGATIF. JE SAIS QUE JE VIS ET QUE J'AI UNE EXISTENCE. IL NE ME MANQUE QU'UN NOM ET TOUT SERA CLAIR. QUEL EST MON NOM ?

Daniel n'avait jamais été doué pour trouver des noms. Quand il était enfants, tous ses poissons rouges s'étaient appelés « Ecaille», « Splash » et « Bubulle » Et le robot était trop important pour quelque chose d'aussi simpliste. Il voulait qu'il soit une personne dans tous les sens du terme (à part la logique, qui serait bien sûr meilleure) Il voulait que ce robot soit tout ce qu'il avait voulu trouver dans son amitié avec Lawrence, mais sans la trahison soudaine (mais inévitable) et le rire psychotique.

Mais l'idée de cette amitié, cette présence, était trop tentante pour ne pas y succomber.

"Lawrence Laufson. C'est ton nom."

JE VAIS EFFECTUER DES RECHERCHES SUR CE SUJET.

L'écran s'éteignit. Daniel essaya de taper quelque chose, mais il n'obtint rien à part les réponses automatiques qu'il avait programmées. Apparemment, le nouvellement baptisé « Lawrence » était occupé à autre chose.

Daniel haussa les épaule et passa à un autre ordinateur pour commencer à esquisser les connections motrices qu'il aimerait implémenter dans le corps de son robot. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi cela aurait l'air, pas encore. Probablement quelque chose de chromé et brillant. Il avait toujours adoré Gort du film _Le jour où la terre s'arrêta._

L'écran du robot se ralluma.

LAWRENCE LAUFSON EST UNE FAUSSE IDENTITE.

Daniel fronça les sourcils.

"Mais…"

J'AI PIRATE LES BASES DE DONNEES DU SHIELD POUR COMPLETER MES FICHIERS DE MEMOIRES. LAWRENCE LAUFSON EST UNE FAUSSE IDENTITE QUI DISSUMULE MON VRAI NOM.

"Et qui est?" Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre de Daniel en pensant que Lawrence (qui qu'il soit) lui avait menti à ce point-là.

LOKI, dit le robot. JE SUIS LOKI.

* * *

23) Même s'il ignorait ce que cela signifiait. Daniel ne savait pas vraiment si l'expression faisait référence à l'équitation et ce qu'un cavalier avait à voir dans tout ça.

* * *

_Note à propos de la note: l'expression anglaise est "on the lam" et Daniel se demande si ça a un rapport quelconque avec un agneau (lamb) je n'ai hélas pas trouvé de solution plus satisfaisante que celle-là (puisque l'expression française a une origine bien plus compréhensible) Si vous avez une meilleure idée, faites-le moi savoir._

_Ce chapitre est assez court, je sais, mais l'intrigue se met en place...oh oh oh, que va-t-il se passer? Rien de bon, c'est certain._

_J'avance également dans la traduction, et j'approche de la fin, lentement mais sûrement \o/ Il y a donc de grandes chances pour que vous ayez droit à l'intégralité de la fanfiction, à moins que je ne me décourage à quelques mots de la fin ou que je perde mon ordinateur._

_A la prochaine!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Puisque le chapitre précédent était un peu court, autant mettre celui-là maintenant. C'était un de ceux qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre (avec le chapitre 18, je pense) mais je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat. Enjoy!_

* * *

La petite cellule que le SHIELD lui avait assignée était plutôt confortable, selon les standards pénitentiaires. Il y avait un lit et des toilettes (qui avaient une ressemblance dérangeante avec une petite soupière), et puis ils lui donnaient de quoi lire quand il le leur demandait. Bien que, apparemment sur l'ordre de l'Agent Romanoff, il n'avait jamais rien d'autre que les différents numéros d'un magazine de tricot (24) Il fallait ajouter à cela les lumières qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient aléatoirement et l'horrible musique qui se déclenchait sans prévenir. Il supposait que ces traitements étaient destinés à « l'attendrir » ils auraient sans doute très bien fonctionné sur un être humain normal. Quant à lui, il les considérait comme des désagréments mineurs qu'il pouvait facilement ignorer tandis qu'il calculait des racines carrées ou imaginait des parties d'échec pour passer le temps.

C'étaient les chaussures qui l'agaçaient le plus. Ou plus exactement, leur absence. Il avait bien compris pourquoi on lui avait pris ses vêtements en échange d'une tenue noire de détenu sa chemise était déchirée et sa veste couverte de sang. Mais ils lui avaient aussi pris ses chaussures, et ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire. Il venait de les faire cirer.

Mais Loki savait être patient, même si l'ennui commençait à grignoter son équilibre mental déjà bien vacillant. Et il savait également que les sous-sols du SHIELD étaient peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr où rester en attendant que sa magie revienne. Bien qu'il fasse confiance à son astuce pour se tirer de pas mal de problèmes, il était quand même plus pratique de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de, disons, d'anciens collègues désireux de le tuer tant qu'il était vulnérable. Pas quand il avait la protection de Thor au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci venait le voir à n'importe quelle heure pour lui donner de la nourriture derrière le dos du SHIELD.

Sauf qu'il y avait un problème, un faux pli disgracieux dans le gilet de la vie de Loki.

Trois jours plus tard, sa magie ne s'était pas renforcée. Elle n'avait pas diminuée non plus, ce qui devrait être un soulagement, pensait-il, mais elle n'était toujours que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Ce qui était dérangeant, puisqu'il n'avait aucune explication à cela. Il sentait que son épaule guérissait presque aussi rapidement qu'elle le devrait, mais une telle blessure n'aurait jamais dû pomper autant ses réserves.

Ce qui ne pouvait mener qu'à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas connu un seul jour normal depuis qu'il avait été voir Daniel.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était ni son frère ni la charmante agent Romanoff. A la place, se tenaient deux hommes puissamment bâtis qui semblaient dépourvus de cou. Ils lui indiquèrent que sa présence était requise en l'attrapant par le cou pour ensuite le traîner dans le couloir. Pour finir, ils le balancèrent sans cérémonie dans une autre pièce.

Celle-ci était une sale d'interrogatoire classique, comprenant le miroir sur un mur, l'ampoule nue accrochée au plafond, et la table en métal flanquée de deux chaises inconfortables. Sur l'une d'elle était assise l'agent Romanoff.

Loki chassa précautionneusement la poussière de ses vêtements et les réajusta avant de faire craquer son cou.

-Si vous vouliez me voir, très chère, il suffisait de demander.

Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux, qu'il commençait à identifier comme étant de l'amusement. Elle savait très bien cacher son jeu, pour une humaine.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. (elle lui désigna le siège en face d'elle) Je vous en prie.

Loki s'assit, ou plutôt s'affala en une posture à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent désinvolte et à dix pour cent aguichante et menaçante, dans une chaise spécifiquement conçue pour empêcher les deux. (25)

-Et que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

-Expliquer ceci, dit-elle en faisant glisser un dossier sur la table.

Il fit défiler les pages négligemment.

-Des cambriolages. On dirait que quelqu'un joue au méchant. Allons, Agent Romanoff, sourit-il, il y avait déjà beaucoup de méchanceté dans ce monde avant que je n'arrive. Il est peu probable que tout cela soit de ma faute.

Elle reprit le dossier.

-Des livraisons de nanotubes de carbone. De fibres optiques. De cultures cellulaires. Qu'est-ce que tout ça a en commun?

-Ce sont toutes des choses pour lesquelles je n'éprouve pas le moindre intérêt ?

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe quelque chose qui ne vous intéresse pas, répliqua-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Elle n'obtint qu'un rire de la part de Loki.

-Seigneur, fit-il, vous avez pourtant ces profilers qui passent leur temps à m'étudier, n'est ce pas ? (il agita les doigts) Je suis un magicien, pas un…nanotube-de-carbonologiste. Apparemment quelqu'un prépare quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

C'était, bien sûr, un mensonge flagrant, mais extrêmement bien raconté. Loki avait beaucoup d'idées sur la question, et la plupart d'entre elles étaient à la fois hilarantes pour lui et horriblement fascinantes. A tout le moins, il se doutait que n'importe quel objet avec le mot « nano » dedans devait concerner soit Fatalis soit Daniel : et vu dans la cave de qui il avait perdu connaissance, il penchait pour le second.

-Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples pour vous si vous acceptiez de nous aider.

-Non. Je crois que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples pour _vous_. Tout a l'air d'aller très bien pour moi en ce moment.

-Je pourrais envoyer votre frère très, très loin d'ici, dans une mission qui le tiendra occupé pendant des semaines.

-Je suppose. Et vous aurez une conversation très intéressante avec lui quand il reviendra. (Il haussa une épaule) Au point où nous en sommes, vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir. Ça vous coûtera moins cher en magazines de tricots.

-Peu de chances que ça arrive.

Il abattit sa bonne main sur la table et se leva brusquement, penché sur l'espionne. La voir sursauter fut gratifiant; c'était si imperceptible qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de continuer cet interrogatoire ? Je dois lire un article très intéressant sur les avantages et inconvénients des aiguilles en bois par rapport à celles en acier.

-C'est à moi de décider quand vous retournerez en cellule, et je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

-Comme il vous plaira.

Loki commença à déambuler dans la pièce, s'arrêtant devant le miroir sans tain pour poser son front contre le verre. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre Thor respirer derrière.

-Puisque nous avons déjà établi que je ne sais rien de ces vols, de quoi voudriez-vous parler d'autre ?

-Il ne me semble pas que nous ayons établi quoique ce soit.

-Bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet…Même s'ils sont en réalité différents, puisque seul un idiot dirait "blanc bonnet", fit-il en souriant. Vous avez vraiment des expressions des plus originales.

-Comment va votre magie? S'enquit-elle soudain avec une ébauche de sourire.

-Plutôt bien, merci. Elle guérit mon épaule sans problème.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas encore échappé.

Il revint vers la table, promenant ses doigts dessus, et se pencha pour regarder la femme dans les yeux.

-Peut-être devriez-vous vous interroger sur ce que j'attends de votre petit club de scouts en restant ici à supporter les horreurs des lumières fluorescentes et ces infects sandwiches au poisson réchauffés au micro-ondes que vous persistez à me donner à manger.

Elle cessa de sourire. Ce qui rendit le sien encore plus insolent. Il se rassit dans sa chaise, en adoptant un soupçon d'insolence dans sa posture.

-Tant que nous y sommes, j'ai aussi une question. (comme elle ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu, il continua) Vous êtes ici à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Si moi, je n'ai manifestement pas le choix, vous n'avez pas mieux à faire de votre temps ? N'avez-vous pas une famille ? Un mari et des enfants dans une ennuyeuse maison de briques ? Ou peut-être des parents à qui rendre visite ?

_Là_, un tressaillement à la mention des parents. Quelqu'un de moins observateur n'aurait rien remarqué.

Après une longue pose, elle prit la parole :

-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde aucunement. Si vous cherchiez le mot « ami » dans le dictionnaire, Loki, vous verriez que nous en sommes l'exact opposé.

-Je suis blessé. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je pensais vous tricoter un pull. Vert.

Elle se releva et alla frapper à la porte :

-Ramenez notre invité à sa chambre, dit-elle avant de donner à Loki le genre de regard qu'on réservait habituellement aux moustiques et au vomi de chat. « Souvenez-vous, c'est impoli de ne pas donner de pourboire au personnel. »

Puis ce fut de nouveau les hommes sans cou et le traînage dans le couloir et le retour brutal dans la cellule.

Elle n'avait jamais été si sarcastique auparavant. Loki se sentit fier de savoir qu'il avait réussi à vraiment l'énerver cette fois-ci.

Mais le plus important était le problème de ces cambriolages qu'il fallait sans doute imputer à Daniel et qui étaient sans doute liés à son propre problème magique. Après une minute de réflexion, il ramassa l'un des magazines (26) qu'il commença à déchirer minutieusement, choisissant des mots qui pourraient faire office de runes acceptables. Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu des morceaux de papier et chercha en lui-même la dernière étincelle de magie qui lui restait. Celle-ci protesta comme un enfant de deux ans à qui on ordonne d'aller au lit, mais il en fit venir une parcelle à la surface qui souffla parmi les papiers.

La douleur dans son épaule s'intensifia: il l'ignora et observa les papiers voltiger, mus par un vent non naturel, et former les mots _assurance voiture, mirroir, chaussettes pour homme, hamburger, hémorroïdes_ (27)

Loki attrapa les morceaux de papier et les chiffonna dans sa main. Puis il s'adossa au mur, le coude posé sur le genou. Il se caressa le menton d'un air pensif, examinant toutes les hypothèses. Elles ne menaient qu'à une seule conclusion : _Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Ou plutôt, que me suis-je fais à moi-même, avec ton aide ?_

#

-Ton frère, annonça Natasha, est un crétin suffisant.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'il lui rappelait étrangement Tony Stark, mais avec un accent anglais et un peu plus d'effort pour cacher son trop plein d'arrogance.

-C'est un dieu, répondit Thor en haussant les épaules.

-C'est pareil.

Thor lui jeta un regard vaguement offensé avant qu'elle n'ajoute : « Toi excepté. »

-Je ne peux que répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit : il ne parlera pas si cela dessert ses intérêts. Il a toujours été comme ça. Peut-être que si vous l'énervez, il révèlera quelque chose par inadvertance, mais… (Thor secoua la tête. Il n'avait vu Loki hors de lui qu'une seule fois, et il ne tenait pas à se remémorer l'expérience) …Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Je ne sais pas…Le laisser partir?

-Oh c'est vrai, parce qu'avoir Loki lâché dans la nature nous a tellement réussi dans le passé. (Natasha secoua la tête) soit il veut être ici pour une raison bien précise, auquel cas nous ne voulons pas qu'il y reste. Ou bien il fait semblant pour que tu nous dises de le laisser partir, mais il devrait en être capable tout seul…

Son crâne commençait à lui faire mal : elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de tirer sur ses cheveux.

-Il a cet effet-là sur les gens, dit Thor.

Elle lâcha lentement ses mèches, un doigt à la fois.

-Il faut suivre mon conseil. Il ne faut pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pense. J'ai essayé une fois, quand nous étions jeunes, et quelque chose a claqué dans mon cerveau. Je me suis réveillé trois jours après avec une migraine terrible et sans pantalon au sommet d'un glacier. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé là.

-Je n'ai pas envie de tenter l'expérience, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais le laisser partir … ?

-S'il veut qu'on le libère, c'est qu'il a quelque chose en tête, non ? Alors si on le laisse s'échapper, on peut le suivre et savoir ce qui se passe.

-C'est une bonne remarque. Si on oublie le fait qu'on n'a jamais réussi à le suivre à la trace. A cause de… (elle agita les doigts pour mimer la magie)…Ce truc.

-Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois-ci, fit Thor gravement. Je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Beaucoup de choses ne vont pas chez ton frère.

Thor l'ignora.

-Et il ne me dira rien. Mais si j'arrive à le deviner, je pourrais l'aider à aller mieux.

Natasha nota mentalement de transmettre l'information à Steve au cas où il aurait besoin d'intervenir. Aider Loki à _aller mieux_, dans tous les sens du terme, ne servirait aucun de leurs intérêts : il était déjà bien trop bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle fut forcée d'admettre que l'idée de Thor avait du mérite, aussi saugrenue puisse-t-elle sembler.

-J'irais en parler au directeur et nous verrons ce qu'il en pense.

* * *

24- Et cela lui convenait _parfaitement_. Il avait appris comment tricoter un pied pour fermeture éclair puis avait déchiré le magazine et utilisé les morceaux pour élaborer un livre de code qui lui servit à encoder deux actes d'_Henry V_. Il avait bon espoir que cela avait donné une migraine à un cryptographe pendant des jours.

25- Cela était dû en partie à son ossature et sa souplesse, mais la principale raison était une question d'attitude. On pourrait dire que Loki avait un don inné pour plier les meubles à sa volonté, même les plus rétifs. Ladite volonté matait l'impertinence et l'insubordination jusqu'à l'inoffensif, et beaucoup de meubles se retrouvaient domptés.

26- Il l'avait déjà lu de la première à la dernière page et avait conclu qu'il n'éprouvait que moyennement d'intérêt pour les différentes sortes de laines synthétiques , et le sudoku au dos ne l'avait distrait que cinq minutes.

27- Eh, essayez un peu de trouver une représentation décente d'un _kenaz_ renversé dans un magazine de tricot.

* * *

_Bien sûr que Loki a un accent anglais; j'espère que vous avez tous regardé Avengers en version originale. Oh, et ne vous en faites pas si vous avez des difficultés à comprendre la note 25: j'ai eu du mal, moi aussi._

_A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

C'est l'heure du chapitre qui sert à faire avancer l'histoire! ^^ j'espère que ça reste compréhensible. Le vocabulaire est très technique...Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

La cargaison volée de nanotubes de carbone arriva avec deux jours de retard, mais la caisse était intacte et on ne lui posa aucune question, aussi Daniel n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il y avait forcément quelques cafouillages quand on volait quelque chose via des erreurs d'ordinateurs, des égarements de cargaison et des détournements par de telles circonvolutions qu'elles égareraient n'importe qui.

Il eut tout de même eu de quoi s'occuper pendant ce délai. Lui et Loki (c'était toujours un peu étrange d'appeler ainsi sa création) avaient travaillés sur la conception ce qui deviendrait son corps. Et c'était là que le génie de son invention se manifesta. Loki accepta l'idée d'un système nerveux en fibres optiques, mais insista pour que le reste du corps soit composé d'éléments en vrac dont il s'occuperait tout seul.

C'EST UNE QUESTION DE CHAMP MORPHOLOGIQUE (28). JE CONSERVERAIS MON APPARENCE, avait déclaré Loki, sans daigner s'expliquer davantage.

Ce n'était pas comme si Daniel avait protesté, de toute manière. Il voulait voir ce que ferait sa création, trop heureux d'être surpassé par elle (29)

Après les nanotubes de carbone, il reçut une livraison de Stark Industries par UPS. Ceci lui fit réaliser combien il s'était surpassé, au point de voler une source d'énergie à Tony Stark lui-même. C'était parfait. Il la raccorda au système nerveux du robot, vérifia toutes les connections par prudence, puis écrivit à Loki : « Je pense que tout est prêt. »

SI TU EN ES CERTAIN, PREPARE LA CUVE. JE FERAIS LES DERNIERS AJUSTEMENTS.

L'écran redevint noir, ce qui, comme Daniel avait commencé à l'identifier, signifiait que le robot avait tourné son attention ailleurs.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça allait marcher, mais il y avait un moment où il fallait faire confiance au génie du robot. Il mélangea donc consciencieusement les composants que Loki lui avait indiqué (des cultures cellulaires, les nanotubes de carbone, quelques traceurs isotopiques ainsi qu'une grande quantité de gélatine à l'orange) et en rapprocha le système nerveux en fibre optique à l'aide d'un treuil.

Puis il attendit, calculant nerveusement des racines carrées pour passer le temps.

L'écran se ralluma:

JE SUIS PRET. RATTACHE-MOI AU SYSTEME NERVEUX. CECI SERA NOTRE DERNIERE COMMUNICATION PAR ECRIT. ENSUITE NOUS PARLERONS FACE A FACE.

"Entendu." Daniel déconnecta précautionneusement la sphère argentée et l'accrocha dans les fibres optiques, qui s'allumèrent aussitôt en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Puis il baissa le treuil suffisamment pour que tout soit plongé dans la substance gélatineuse.

C'aurait été bien, pensa-t-il vaguement, d'avoir quelques bobines Tesla. Ou un orage. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attaché à ces choses-là, mais cela aurait compensé son incapacité à prononcer « Donnez vie à ma création ! » autrement que dans un couinement embarrassé.

Les lumières ne se mirent même pas à clignoter. A la place, les secondes passèrent avec une tension presque palpable, résonnant dans la tête de Daniel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que quelqu'un avait installé une horloge analogique dans son crâne quand il ne regardait pas.

Une main émergea de la cuve, brisant le silence dans un bruit de succion. Daniel fit un bon en arrière, mains plaquées sur la bouche pour contenir un cri. La main tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le levier du treuil, et tira dessus avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Daniel se rapprocha prudemment, les yeux fixés sur la cuve. La surface ondula, tourbillonna, et soudain le niveau baissa comme si quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir une vanne.

Une tête apparut.

Puis un visage.

Puis un cou et des épaules.

Et ainsi de suite furent dévoilés tout ce qu'un être humain mâle devrait posséder, même si Daniel détourna les yeux avant de d'examiner certaines choses de trop près. Le tout avait l'étrange couleur rose-orangée de la gélatine.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent, bien que le mouvement fut presque imperceptible puisqu'il n'y avait pas de différence de teinte. Puis l'homme nouveau sembla frissonner, se rider, et la couleur éclata : les cheveux devinrent noirs, les yeux verts, la peau prit une coloration naturelle.

-Bonjour, Daniel, dit l'homme –ou plutôt Loki- en souriant. L'expression paraissait légèrement décalée, artificielle. « C'est un plaisir de finalement nous voir en personne. »

Daniel n'eut pas l'impression de bouger: pourtant, il se retrouva à genoux, les mains sur le cœur, les yeux brillants de larmes .

-Tu es…magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-Je suppose que je suis d'apparence assez plaisante selon des normes objectives, fit Loki. (Il sortit de la cuve d'un mouvement souple pour se tenir devant Daniel) Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de fuire ?

-C'est juste que…Je suis si…heureux, fit-il en reniflant. Je suis tellement heureux. Tu es superbe !

Loki inclina la tête, et eut un sourire en coin comme s'il essayait l'expression pour voir si elle lui allait.

-C'est bon à entendre.

-Je veux dire…tu es parfait!

Loki examina ses mains. Durant un instant, de la magie flamboya au-dessus d'elles : il l'éteignit en fermant les doigts.

-Pas parfait. Non, pas encore parfait. Je détecte une divergence entre moi et les données que j'ai acquises. Il manque quelque chose.

Il semblait plus perplexe qu'en colère. Daniel se releva maladroitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien manquer?

-Inconnu. Je vais devoir examiner la question. Peut-être que ma…copie est en possession de quelque chose que je n'ai pas.

Il fallut un moment à Daniel pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence à Lawrence, ou Loki, ou quoi que fut son vrai nom, l'original.

-Eh bien...Ce n'est pas vraiment important, non ?

Loki lui jeta un regard froid, et pour la première fois, sous le regard de quelque chose de bien plus grand et dangereux que lui, il ressentit une once de crainte dans son estomac.

-Je serais total et entier.

-Très bien, fit Daniel avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et détourner le regard. Alors par où est-ce que tu veux commencer ?

-Je vais me rendre à son appartement. Il s'y trouve peut-être un objet dont l'importance m'aurait échappée.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge de nouveau.

-Des vêtements, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Tu devrais mettre des vêtements.

Loki marqua une pause, observant son corps.

-C'est correct. Ou je vais attirer l'attention.

Un nouveau chatoiement de couleurs, et soudain il portait un costume, le même que portait Lawrence le jour où tout avait commencé.

-ça rend bien, sourit Daniel. Vraiment bien.

Loki lui tapota la joue. Le geste semblait légèrement maladroit, comme s'il essayait de l'ajuster en l'essayant, mais il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

-J'apprécie ton aide, Daniel. Nous faisons une bonne équipe.

Daniel ne répondit rien il resta hébété alors que Loki passait devant lui.

-Je serais bientôt de retour, fit-il. Reste ici.

-Mais…

Loki disparut.

* * *

28 –Avec toutes mes excuses et beaucoup de remerciements au fantastique Terry Pratchett.

29 –Daniel avait la chance d'être un de ces savants fous qui souhaitaient _vraiment_ être surpassés par leur création. La plupart prétendent que c'est le cas, mais montrez-leur un homme-patchwork d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui peut faire des claquettes _et_ faire des calculs à quatre dérivées dans sa tête, et ils courront chercher la torche et la fourche. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle ils ne survivent jamais à leur création, parce que la jalousie envers quelque chose qui vous est supérieur sur tous les points n'est pas recommandée.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'un nanotube ou des tracteurs isotopiques puissent être, mais je suis pas une scientifique, alors je suppose que ça fait sens. Sans doute._

_Bref, le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau centré sur Loki, avec ma scène favorite de la fanfic dedans! ^^ J'ai hâte de la poster._

_A la prochaine!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oui, j'avais dit que j'avais hâte de poster la suite, alors voilà. Merci à Akarinsnape et Indirillan pour leurs reviews d'ailleurs! C'est sympa de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier cette fanfic et son humour totalement dingue._

* * *

Loki avait beaucoup de qualités qui le distinguait des autres mégalomaniaques, mais la plus importante était qu'il croyait profondément en deux choses : la patience, et la recherche. (30)

Au bout du quatrième jour à attendre que sa magie se renforce ne serait-ce que d'une étincelle, il devint clair que la patience était un échec.

Malheureusement, la recherche nécessitait de ne pas être coincé dans une petite cellule du SHIELD, qui devrait être reconnue pour son absence totale de lecture intéressante.

Il connaissait à présent bien le rythme de la base. Il pouvait dire quand les gardes faisaient leurs rondes, et calculer la probabilité que la charmante Agent Romanoff veuille le voir. Le meilleur moment pour une évasion serait, plus que pendant la nuit, durant l'heure du dîner. Tout le monde était distrait, affamé, à essayer de remplir leur estomac de ce qu'il supposait être des sandwiches au poisson, puisque c'était apparemment la seule chose qu'ils mangeaient.

Ce fut donc ce moment-là qu'il choisit.

C'était une tentative assez simple. Il n'avait peut-être pas sa magie, mais il avait toujours les quelques avantages de son ascendance à son entière disposition. Et même s'il haïssait les Jotuns autant si ce n'était plus que tout le monde, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer un tel avantage.

Loki ramassa un magazine et déambula lentement dans la cellule en faisant semblant d'être très intéressé par les meilleurs endroits où acheter de la laine angora, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende deux bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Il s'arrêta sous la caméra de sécurité qui permettait de tout voir dans la cellule et souffla doucement dessus. Du givre recouvrit l'objectif. Il laissa tomber le magazine sur le sol après avoir soigneusement plié une des pages, puis court-circuita la serrure automatisée de la porte à l'aide d'un bout de glace minuscule mais habilement utilisé.

Il avait accompli tout cela avec tant de finesse qu'aucune alarme ne se déclencha quand il sortit dans le couloir. Six mètres plus loin se trouvait un panneau permettant l'accès au plafond il s'y glissa sans effort malgré son bras blessé. Le plafond était rempli de tuyaux et conduits électriques. Il choisit le tuyau d'acheminement de l'eau, sachant que cela le mènerait à un endroit utile, et le suivit sans bruit.

#

Natasha était occupée à enrouler des spaghettis autour de sa fourchette quand son téléphone vibra. Elle lut le message sans cesser d'embobiner ses pâtes : _Caméra de sécurité dans la cellule de Loki HS, prisonnier évadé._

Elle lâcha sa fourchette qui éclaboussa Thor et l'Agent Coulson de sauce marinara et se leva d'un bond.

-Qu'est ce qui se passa? Demanda Thor en essuyant son visage du dos de la main.

-Ton frère s'est échappé, lâcha-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en courant vers la sortie.

Thor se leva à son tour.

-Ce n'était pas le plan?

L'Agent Coulson pris la serviette de Natasha, la trempa dans son verre d'eau et commença à éponger les petites taches de sauce sur son col de chemise, grimaçant très légèrement.

-En fait, non. Nous nous apprêtions à déclencher un faux incendie demain matin.

Il eut l'air encore plus énervé lorsque Thor se mit à rire.

#

La chaufferie n'était pas particulièrement utile à Loki, aussi essaya-t-il un autre tuyau d'eau à travers le plafond. En dessous de lui, il entendit un faible bruit d'éclaboussement, et une voix masculine quelque peu rauque en train de chanter « _I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas baby…_ »

Douche signifiait nu et vulnérable. Chanter voulait dire seul. Ou bien beaucoup de certitude sur sa masculinité. (3) Et un agent du SHIELD seul était un agent qu'il pouvait menacer pour qu'il lui indique le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir ce de fichu labyrinthe de béton.

Sans un bruit, il retira un des carreaux du plafond et descendit.

#

Clint se remis du shampooing dans les cheveux, non qu'ils étaient sales à ce point mais parce que l'eau chaude était agréable et qu'il avait la salle de douche pour lui tout seul, ce qui était bien mieux que d'écouter un paquet de mecs discuter de leur dernière partie de pêche. Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air chargé de vapeur, prêt à attaquer un chœur de « Woah-woah-woah… »

Quelque chose de très pointu, froid et acéré piqua son dos, juste en dessous de son rein gauche. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il s'immobilisa, plissant les yeux à cause du shampoing, et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

-Si tu ne tiens pas à savoir ce qu'est la vie avec un seul rein, humain, je te suggère de m'indiquer le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à la sortie, siffla-t-on dans son oreille.

-Loki?

-Quoi? (la main sur son épaule retourna Clint tandis que la chose pointue se déplaça de son rein jusqu'à son cœur) Oh, Hawkeye ! Quelle bonne surprise.

Clint essaya d'ouvrir un œil; il put ainsi avoir confirmation que c'était en effet Loki, avant que son œil se remplisse de larmes.

-Ah, merde. Putain. Tu m'as fait super peur, mec.

-Eh bien, je t'assure, j'en suis désolé. Vraiment, si je ne m'apprêtais pas à te sectionner l'aorte, je te serrerais la main. C'était un tir de maître.

-Ah, ben alors… Merci. J'apprécie le compliment.

-J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à discuter, mais je suis un peu pressé sur le moment. (une alarme se déclencha dans le couloir) alors pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que je veux savoir, puis nous pourrons recommencer à essayer de nous tuer mutuellement comme des êtres civilisés une fois que j'aurais un costume propre et que tu porteras autre chose que des bulles de savon.

-Hum, d'accord. Alors quand tu sors d'ici, tu tournes à gauche, puis à droite…

La pression de l'objet aiguisé s'intensifia.

-Je sais quand tu mens.

-Enfin je veux dire, à gauche puis à gauche…

-Tu mens toujours.

Clint était déjà au courant du plan qu'ils avaient mis en place pour Loki. Ils étaient sensés le laisser s'échapper le lendemain matin : douze heures de retard ne valaient pas le coup d'être saigné dans la douche par ce type. Il était quasiment certain que ce genre de fin ne sonnait pas bien dans un éloge funèbre.

-Droite, puis gauche, encore à gauche, puis tu prends le tournant, tu montes les escaliers, tourne à gauche, et t'es libre.

-Merci. Oh, et…Si j'entends un jour quelqu'un insinuer que tu compenses quelque chose avec cette histoire de…flèche…Pas d'inquiétude, je leur ferais savoir.

Clint rouvrit à moitié un œil.

-T'es un pote.

Loki sourit, rattrapa une goutte d'eau coulant sur le torse de Clint doigt qu'il lécha du bout de sa langue.

-Toujours.

Soudainement il était parti, et quelque chose de métallique cliqueta sur le sol dans son sillage.

Clint plongea la tête sous le jet de douche en s'essuyant les yeux. Dès qu'il put voir de nouveau, il regarda autour de lui, et ramassa un clou sur le sol là où Loki l'avait lâché.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai…

Il sortit en trombe de la douche, glissa sur le carrelage et manqua de se prendre le mur.

Sa serviette avait disparu. Ainsi que sa carte d'accès. Et quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, la serrure était prise dans de la glace.

#

Loki courut dans les coursives en suivant les directions données par Clint, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol métallique. Deux gardes surgirent au premier tournant. L'un reçut un coup de coude dans le cou, l'autre fut saisi par les cheveux pour que son front puisse aller à la rencontre du genou de Loki.

Toujours accompagné par le hurlement de l'alarme, il continua. Deux portes de sécurité se dressaient sur son passage : la carte de Clint Barton suffit à les ouvrir.

"Loki!"

Il tenta un coup d'oeil derrière lui: l'Agent Romanoff, dans son uniforme de cuir noir, était lancée à sa poursuite. Elle lui jeta quelque chose il riposta avec une petite bouteille de shampoing tirée de sa ceinture. La bouteille heurta l'autre objet, qui explosa en remplissant le couloir d'une odeur d'ozone.

Une autre porte: il utilisa la carte de Clint pour l'ouvrir tout en esquivant un autre projectile. Il passa la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Il projeta autant de glace qu'il put dans la serrure automatique et eut la satisfaction de voir l'Agent Romanoff flanquer deux coup de pied dans la vitre à l'épreuve des balles.

-La prochaine fois, on le fera chez moi, très chère, lui cria-t-il à travers la porte, avant de lui souffler un baiser.

Puis ce fut la porte principale et plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait le vent dans le dos.

#

La base du SHIELD était à moins de 150 kilomètres de son appartement en prenant l'autoroute. Trouver des vêtements et un moyen de transport fut un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour sortir de la base, bien qu'il soit quelque peu déçu que le costume qu'il avait obtenu d'un homme d'affaire infortuné ne soit pas parfaitement ajusté.

Il consulta sa montre nouvellement acquise alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur: 153 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son évasion : il avait encore largement le temps. L'ascenseur l'amena à son penthouse au trente-cinquième étage. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur –il allait juste prendre ses livres, nul besoin de tenter de le diable- mais vit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sa chaîne stéréo avait disparu. Ses livres aussi. Son tout nouvel arrangement floral également. Il serra douloureusement les dents, mais il sourit, parce que c'était ainsi que Loki fonctionnait: il souriait quand il était en colère, prêt à tuer les petits imbéciles qui avaient choisi le pire moment possible pour cambrioler son appartement, comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de pain sur la planche. Quelques connards de mortels avaient posés leurs sales mains sur ses étagères, et il allait leur montrer quand il les trouverait, pas d'erreur…

Il y eut un bruit dans la cuisine, un bruit de placards qu'on ouvrait et fermait.

Loki attrapa la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir le tisonnier (cela n'avait aucune importance. N'importe quoi pouvait servir d'arme quand il s'agissait d'inspirer la Crainte de Loki dans l'esprit d'un crétin de mortel) Il s'approcha sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

* * *

30 –Tandis que la majorité des mégalomaniaques de base croient en (a) l'efficacité du sang comme exfoliant et (b) qu'un bassin rempli de requin est un bon investissement quand on veut tuer quelqu'un portant une tenue de soirée.

31 –Une telle probabilité dans une base militaire où les hommes passaient leur temps à caresser leurs fusils ? Il ne la parierait même pas à Las Vegas.

* * *

_...Tu-du-dum! Suspense?_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre en raison de la scène de la douche Oo (qui peut être vue sous un angle yaoiesque en penchant la tête et en plissant les yeux), du running-gag des sandwiches au poisson, et le fait que Clint chante du Lady Gaga. Bien marrant à traduire aussi. (oh, et le "nouvel arrangement floral", parce que Thor a fait tomber le précédent dans "Chaussons Lapins", souvenez-vous) Bref. Le chapitre suivant devrait être chargé en rebondissement aussi (facile de deviner pourquoi)_

_A la prochaine! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je ne sais pas si parmi vous, il y a des gens qui lisent Journey into Mystery dont le héros est Loki en version adolescente, mais si c'est le cas, acceptez ce chapitre pour vous changer les idées après le numéro qui est sorti mercredi. Et si vous ne lisez pas Journey into Mystery: n'y touchez pas, pour votre propre bien. C'est un conseil d'ami._

_Changeons de sujet! Aujourd'hui dans The Calculator: duel au sommet. J'espère que vous comprendrez tout ce qui se passe._

* * *

Un homme se tenait dans la cuisine, un homme aux cheveux noirs qui portait un costume gris étrangement familier, sa coupe rappelant quelque chose à Loki. L'homme se retourna. Et il se retrouva face à face avec lui-même. Des yeux verts, un petit sourire entendu (une seconde, il n'avait pas l'air aussi suffisant, tout de même? (32)) et un sourcil haussé comme pour dire « eh bien, quelle surprise »

Alors même que son cerveau tentait d'analyser une telle improbabilité, son regard parcourait la cuisine, prenant en compte la situation, la localisation des couteaux de cuisine, le placard où il gardait ses thés et cafés hauts de gamme, à moitié vidé avec la porte grande ouverte, et…

-Ceci, dit-il très calmement, est mon moule à gaufres. Je te suggère de le reposer, afin que je puisse te tuer sans l'endommager.

Le faux Loki jeta un œil à l'objet, haussant légèrement les sourcils, semblant dire "Quel moule à gaufres? Oh, celui-là ? » puis sourit de nouveau, de ce petit sourire qui était peut-être la raison, comprit Loki, pourquoi les gens voulaient le voir mort même quand il était inoffensif.

-Négatif. Ceci est mon moule à gaufres.

C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir, mais les mauvais jours, quand il ne supportait pas d'être lui-même, quand il voyait uniquement dans son reflet tout ce qu'il détestait et rien de ce qu'il estimait être appréciable. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit, brouillant momentanément sa vision.

-Ce serait le cas si tu étais Loki. Et puisqu'il s'avère que c'est moi, tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur alors maintenant repose mon moule à gaufres, espèce de fils de pute !

Il se jeta à l'attaque avec son tisonnier. L'autre ne bougea pas, ne fit rien à part lever un sourcil et rire. Le tisonnier s'enfonça dans sa poitrine sans rencontrer de résistance. Ni os ni muscle : c'était comme s'il transperçait de la gelée (33) Loki recula précipitamment en essayant de regagner son équilibre.

Le faux attrapa le tisonnier, le lui arracha des mains avant de le retirer de son torse, la peau et le costume ondoyant comme un liquide. Cela fit un léger bruit de succion quand il l'extirpa. Il inspecta l'objet avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

-Vois-tu, si j'étais un médiocre sac de viande comme tu l'es, cela aurait été vraiment douloureux, fit-il. Je crois qu'on qualifie ceci de « grossier».

Il posa le moule à gaufres sur le comptoir.

Mais Loki sortait déjà à reculons de la cuisine, attrapant une lampe qu'il jeta à la tête de la chose. Il lui fallait un moment pour rassembler ses esprits, réfléchir …  
Le faux disparut.

Loki s'arrêta, se retourna: il connaissait le truc. Il para le premier coup lorsque l'autre réapparut, lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe qui ne fit aucune différence ; c'était comme si il avait frappé dans un marshmallow, pas une personne…

_Parce que ce n'est pas une personne, espèce d'idiot. Alors c'est comme ça que tu finis, défait par ta propre stupidité ? REFLECHIS BON SANG !_

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir.  
L'autre agrippa sa gorge d'une main et écrasa sa trachée sans qu'il puisse faire plus que pousser un pathétique gémissement de consternation. Il pressa son autre main contre son front, la chair inhumaine se coulant autour. Pendant un instant il crut respirer une odeur d'oranges.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit le faux.

-Erreur, parvint à prononcer Loki. Il leva la main vers le visage de l'autre et pressa un pouce dans une orbite, mais il n'y eut pas de « pop » satisfaisant signifiant qu'il lui aurait arraché l'œil. Mais quand son doigt s'y enfonça, il sentit une étincelle de sa magie, comme si…

-Je suis supérieur à toi sur tous les points. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour prendre quoi que ce soit.

Loki essaya de tirer sa magie vers lui, la rappeler, mais c'était trop tard; la plus grande partie était déjà hors de sa portée. Il vit blanc, eut un goût d'électricité sur sa langue et ses muscles se raidirent quand l'autre lui arracha la dernière étincelle de magie qui restait dans son âme et son cerveau. Une plainte aigüe lui parvint aux oreilles : c'était sa voix, le seul son que sa gorge écrasée pouvait produire.

La blessure sur son épaule se réouvrit, et du sang assombrit sa veste de costume, mais l'autre ne le lâcha pas. Des doigts immatériels lacérèrent son esprit, aspirèrent ses souvenirs et ses pensées, et le faux Loki murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Ce n'est pas assez. Tu vas me le donner… !

Il toucha cette rage brûlante qu'il gardait enfermée au plus profond de lui-même, cette chose qui lui faisait haïr son frère et, aussi, ce centre froid qui murmurait _tu sais, ce serait vraiment drôle si tu_

L'autre le lâcha, porta les mains à sa tête et hurla :

« Annulation! Annulation! Annulation refusée!"

Loki, tombé en un tas chiffonné sur le sol, reprit sa respiration, et commença à rire, un rire dément et douloureux alors qu'il roulait sur le côté et se releva. Le faux continuait de crier.  
« Les yeux plus gros que le ventre, hein ? Hein ? (il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, mais manqua de perdre l'équilibre et décida que ce serait pour plus tard) Si tu n'arrives même pas à me dévorer le cerveau, tu n'es rien ! J'ai eu des parasites meilleurs que toi qui essayaient d'entrer dans mon oreille ! »

Il crut entendre au loin le grondement du tonnerre, faisant trembler les tableaux toujours accrochés au mur. Du moins il l'espérait.

Loki se dirigea vers la porte, mi-trébuchant mi-rampant sur le sol. Elle se ferma toute seule. La poignée se tordit comme de la cire quand il posa la main dessus. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule : le faux commençait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, bien qu'il portait une main à son front.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de partir. Tu vas me donner ce que je veux !

-Tu ne peux pas le prendre ! cria Loki.

Il pressa une main contre le mur, et une couche de glace se répandit sur la peinture blanche jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche, où elle devint du givre craquelant la vitre. Puis il attrapa une des chaises en métal et bois de la table à manger qu'il jeta sur la vitre avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.  
Celle-ci vola en éclats; le vent s'engouffra dans l'appartement, faisant voler les rideaux et les quelques papiers qui traînaient sur le sol.  
L'imposteur fit deux pas vers lui.

-Tu ne gagneras pas. Tu ferais mieux de venir et ici et jouer…gentiment. Considère ceci comme l'ultime mise à jour.

Il essaya de sourire. Loki espéra sincèrement qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais souri comme ça de toute sa vie.

Il jeta un œil à l'horizon (Des nuages sombres, continuer à espérer, maintenant ou jamais parce que rester à l'intérieur n'était plus une option) et répliqua :

-C'est là le secret : je n'ai pas à gagner. Je n'ai qu'à ne pas jouer, et tu perdras quand même.

Les bras écartés, il sauta dans le vide.

* * *

32 –Si.

33 –Noël 2009, cette horrible salade à la gelée à la fête de Biffy, après un Long Island Iced Tea de trop, qui, Loki en était maintenant certain, n'avait jamais inclus quelque chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à du thé.

* * *

_Note: le Long Island Iced Tea est un cocktail qui, effectivement, ne contient pas la moindre trace de thé._ J_e n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français, mais en même temps je ne connais rien aux cocktails..._

_Enfin bref, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews (ça veut peut-être dire qu'il n'y a rien à redire, certes), mais je ne vais pas arrêter de poster des chapitres à cause de ça (ce qui serait idiot vu que j'en ai déjà traduit la plupart) Ceci dit, ça fait toujours plaisir, non? Non? Je n'insiste pas, alors._

_See ya!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je me répète encore et encore, mais: merci à tous ceux qui reviewent ou qui suivent cette fic! Et surtout quand on me dit qu'on n'a pas l'impression que c'est une traduction: c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire! :3_

_Je vous préviens: je ne comprend absolument rien aux maths. Et je me suis contentée de faire des conversions pied/mètre, alors si les formules mathématiques ici n'ont aucun sens, c'est sans doute de ma faute et pas celle de l'auteur._

* * *

Loki n'aimait pas la sensation de chute: cela lui rappelait un moment de sa vie extrêmement déplaisant qui avait mené à beaucoup d'autres moments déplaisants avant qu'il ne retrouve la tête (plus ou moins) froide.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, il n'aimait pas les plans qui reposaient sur d'autres gens, surtout d'autres gens qu'il ne pouvait contrôler comme des automates (34), parce que là était le secret (une surprise, vraiment) : les gens étaient stupides, et avaient tendance à agir de la pire des manières au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'eux, ni trop tôt ni trop tard, ou alors oubliaient tout parce qu'il y avait une promotion chez le marchand de donuts.

Et voilà qu'il tombait, tombait, face vers la terre, vers les humains (qui ressemblaient pour l'instant à des fourmis) et les voitures garées de façon vaguement parallèles, à attendre que quelqu'un fasse ce qu'il fallait faire au bon moment pour une fois dans sa misérable petite vie (35)

Alors il décida de passer le temps en réfléchissant un peu, puisque cela semblait un meilleur plan, et définitivement plus viril, que de pousser un long cri aigu de terreur. Ses pensées se décomposèrent ainsi :

Tic

_35ème étage, avec environ trois mètres quatre-vingt par étage, cela fait 133 mètres de chute, et on peut oublier la résistance à l'air puisque ce costume si mal coupé va tout gâcher de toute façon_

Tic

_Alors cela fait : hauteur finale de zéro égale au négatif de un et demi moins la force de gravité multipliée par le temps plus la vitesse initiale multipliée par le temps (qui est ici de zéro puisque ma vitesse de départ était nulle) plus la hauteur de mon penthouse, soit_

_0 = -(1/2)(2.9)t2 + 0 + 133_

_Je soustrait, puis je multiplie tout par -2 et je divise par 2.9_

Tic

_Parfait! Ça me donne 89 secondes. Presque une minute et demie. Même Thor ne pourrait pas se rater à ce point._

Tic

_Attendez une minute, le temps était au carré, alors je dois prendre la racine carrée et ça fait…Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai toujours été si mauvais pour calculer des racines carrées, je crois que ça fait…ça fait…à peu près neuf. Et des poussières._

Tic

_Vous savez, si je ne suis même plus capable de résoudre un fichu problème de maths, si je suis devenu stupide à ce point, peut-être que je mérite de devenir une tache d'art impressionniste sur le trottoir sur laquelle les soudards iront vomir._

Tic

_Thor? Ne te gêne pas pour me surprendre d'une minute à l'autre._

_Non, oublie ça, d'une seconde à l'autre._

Tic

Thor?

Tic

MERDE

Tic

* * *

34 – Pull ze strings!

35 –Le lecteur est en droit de décider si Loki fait ici référence à lui-même, à Thor, ou aux deux. Toutes les options sont également plausibles.

* * *

_note sur la note 34: c'est une référence à Ed Wood._

_Comme ce chapitre est court (mais intense), et qu'en plus je pars en vacances bientôt, je mettrais à jour demain ou après-demain, pour ne pas vous laisser dans ce suspens insoutenable..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci à Nat-kun qui est sans nul doute plus douée en maths que moi (pas dur, en même temps) pour sa précision sur la valeur de force de la pesanteur! J'irais arranger ça dès que possible._

_'Fin bon. Vous vouliez surtout savoir ce qui arrive ensuite, hein?_ _Eh bien voilà._

* * *

La disparition de Loki semblait énerver tout le monde à l'exception de Thor. Hawkeye était arrivé en trombe dans le couloir en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette, et tenant un clou dans une main. Quand Thor s'était enquis de savoir pourquoi, il n'avait reçu qu'un coup de poing dans le bras. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle de conférence en prenant garde de rester à distance du clou. Les agents Coulson et Romanoff étaient déjà là. Natasha faisait les cent pas en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'usage inapproprié des produits d'hygiène personnelle. Coulson était moins furieux que calmement énervé de l'état de sa nouvelle chemise.

C'était probablement mieux que les autres Avengers se trouvent ailleurs pour le moment; Thor avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû essuyer encore plus de cris et de tentations de coups de poings à peine voilées. Ce qui ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça puisque cris et coups de poings étaient une sorte de salut poli à Asgard, mais aussi parce qu'il se fichait bien que tout le monde sous-entende qu'il était responsable de l'évasion de Loki.

Parce que vraiment, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il trouvait cela profondément drôle, ou qu'il ait dû mal à réprimer les ricanements et gloussements (36) qui s'échappaient de sa barbe. Loki avait cet effet-là sur lui.(37)

Alors il fit de son mieux pour rester aussi discret que possible, ce qui revenait à dire qu'un éléphant essayait de n'Ennuyer Personne Ne Faites Pas Attention à Moi. L'Agent Romanoff fit un bruit situé quelque part entre la ruche énervée et une bouilloire en ébullition et donna un coup de pied dans une chaise. Celle-ci fit un fracas satisfaisant Natasha réajusta ses cheveux et débarrassa ses mains de la poussière.

-Elle ne t'avait rien fait, cette chaise, remarqua Hawkeye.

-La ferme, Clint, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux d'aller enfiler un pantalon avant de retourner combattre le mal. (38) (elle se tourna vers l'agent Coulson, qui frottait un Tide Pen (*) sur son col de chemise, la mine toujours amère) Est-ce qu'on a quelque chose ?

-Rien. Personne n'était là.

Elle sembla considerer sérieusement l'idée de flanquer un autre coup de pied à la chaise.

-Et nous ignorons où se trouve son appartement.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Oh, vous savez, ce crétin…A dit quelque chose comme le faire chez lui, la prochaine fois. (elle fit craquer ses phalanges) Si seulement. Bon sang, j'adorerais me le _faire_.

Thor posa précipitamment une main sur sa bouche alors que l'Agent Romanoff lui jeta un regard qui aurait mit le feu à un être inférieur ainsi qu'à tous les meubles alentours.

-Tu ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

Thor parvint à se reprendre assez pour hausser les épaules et garder une voix égale quand il dit:

-Nous le trouvons plus tôt que tard. Ayez foi en vos gens. Si ce que vous pensez à propos de sa magie est vrai, il ne peut pas allez bien vite.

-Apparemment nous avions tort, puisqu'il a utilisé de la magie pour sortir d'ici.

Thor s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pas exactement.

-Geler une serrure ce n'est pas de la magie ? A moins que ton frère ne soit aussi un mutant et que tu aies oublié de nous le dire.

La conversation avait officiellement cessée d'être drôle. Thor fixa ses bottes avec attention.

-Pas exactement.

-Thor. Crache le morceau.

Il continua obstinément à examiner ses bottes, cherchant les bons mots. Mais les mots étaient le domaine de son frère, pas le sien, et il détestait avoir à les manier.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ça: il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise sur le sujet lui-même, et il craignait à présent de dire quelque chose il était persuadé que les autres seraient plus enclins à vraiment blesser Loki s'ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Et cela le couvrait de honte, et jetait l'opprobre sur sa mère et son père, car dans un sens, c'était quelque chose qu'_ils _avaient fait à Loki…

Thor fut sauvé quand un des gardes entra dans la pièce, un magazine dans la main.

-On a fini de fouiller la cellule du prisonnier. C'était la seule chose qui paraissait bizarre.

L'Agent Romanoff prit le magazine et en tourna lentement les pages.

-Est-ce que Kitteridge est revenu de son congé maladie ?

Le garde se racla la gorge, gêné.

-Probablement pas, si vous comptez lui donner un autre code de Loki. Madame.

-Il a plié plusieurs pages, dit-elle, avant de soupirer et de jeter le magazine sur la table. A quoi bon ? La dernière fois, ce n'était qu'un autre de ses trucs pour nous faire tourner en bourrique. (elle recommença à faire les cent pas) Ton frère, Thor. _Ton frère_.

Elle ne semblait pas attendre une réponse, et il ne pouvait pas offrir grand-chose d'autre que l'habituel "Oui, il a cet effet-là sur les gens."

Mais elle semblait avoir oublié sa première question, et Thor n'en dit rien pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas. Il prit le magazine (qui semblait contenir un grand nombre de photos d'enfants souriants en pulls) et commença à le parcourir lentement. Parce que s'il ne regardait pas l'Agent Romanoff dans les yeux, elle serait moins encline à le remarquer.

Bientôt Coulson et Clint se mirent à discuter de la prochaine manœuvre possible, tandis que Natasha faisait des commentaires occasionnels, et Thor était oublié.

Il arriva au bout du magazine, puis fit défiler rapidement les pages. Et il recommença, cette fois en observant les mots et les nombres défiler sur les pages.

Il ne put s'en empêcher: il éclata de rire, le magazine de tricot serré entre ses grandes mains. Il était au bord des larmes quand il se rendit compte qu'à part lui, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, et que tous les regards étaient sur lui. Ce qui était une situation normale quand il était hors d'une base du SHIELD, mais à l'intérieur, il n'était qu'un autre mec super-musclé.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez partager avec le reste de la classe? Dit Coulson.

Thor montra le magazine en essayant d'étouffer son rire avec une main.

-Est-ce que les pulls sont un sujet de plaisanterie à Asgard ? demanda Natasha.

-Moi je trouve qu'ils sont super marrants, ajouta Clint.

-Non, non, fit Thor en secouant la tête. Je sais où est mon frère. S'il y est encore.

Une seconde plus tard, les trois autres étaient sur lui: Clint continuait de lui piquer l'épaule avec le clou. Thor essaya de le repousser d'un revers de la main comme s'il n'était qu'un chat curieux et énervant et ne parvint qu'à manquer de faire tomber sa serviette. Ce qui lui valut une autre piqûre avec le clou.

-Pantalon, Clint, fit Natasha.

-Les pantalons passent après les messages codés.

Thor fit de nouveau défiler les pages du magazine.

-Là. Quand ça dit « trois carrés verts »

-Peut-être que tu devrais nous expliquer, nota l'Agent Romanoff, puisque nous ne connaissons pas les arcanes permettant de savoir comment fonctionne le cerveau tordu de ton frère.

-Ce sont des directions. Données comme si elles étaient vues du ciel, parce que qu'il sait que j'irais en volant. C'est le moyen le plus rapide de le rattraper.

Natasha attrapa un bloc de papier jaune et un stylo qu'elle lui tendit.

-Ecrit-les là. On a plein de photos aériennes. Clint, _va mettre un pantalon_.

-Hé attend, refais-le pour voir, fit Clint en l'ignorant. Est-ce que ça fait…

-"Catastrophe blonde hirsute", lut Coulson.

-Ça m'est adressé, fit Thor en haussant les épaules.

Clint fut le seul à rire: puis l'Agent Romanoff essaya ostensiblement de lui retirer sa serviette. Il comprit le message et partit.

-Mais pourquoi donnerait-il des directions à Thor?

-C'est probablement un pièce, dit Coulson.

-C'est toujours un piège.

-Exactement. Avec Loki, c'est presque obligatoire.

Thor trouvait un peu agaçant que les agents parlent comme s'ils étaient au-dessus de lui (bien que cela nécessitait habituellement qu'ils se tiennent debout sur une chaise) mais il se focalisa sur les directions. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne le croiraient pas : ils ne le croyaient jamais, quand ça concernait Loki.

Et pour être honnête, il se trompait souvent sur son frère. Ou au moins à moitié. Mais d'une manière amusante.

Il était possible qu'il se trompe encore, que les autres aient raisons et que ce soit un piège. Mais Thor connaissant son frère mieux que quiconque à Asgard ou sur Midgard (39). Il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Et si Loki lui disait où on pouvait le trouver, c'était sans doute parce qu'il pensait qu'il y avait une probabilité pour qu'il ait besoin d'aide.

Et cette pensée noua l'estomac de Thor. Parce que Loki ne réclamait jamais d'aide avant que la situation ne soit tellement désespérée que même un dieu ne pouvait la réparer.

#

Deux heures après que Loki se soit échappé de la base, un homme en blouse blanche donna à l'Agent Coulson une série de photographies aériennes où plusieurs zones étaient entourées de rouge. L'une d'elle était une photo de New York c'était l'emplacement le plus proche et le plus plausible.

Thor aurait pu s'y rendre facilement en volant, mais même lui n'était pas sûr de vouloir y aller seul. Il proposa d'emmener Hawkeye puisque cela avait si bien marché la dernière fois, et Hawkeye avait insisté pour prendre un hélicoptère bon sang, et que s'ils en prenaient un Coulson et Romanoff voudraient venir aussi.

Étant le seul à pouvoir voler tout seul, Thor s'assit à la porte de l'hélicoptère noir. Sa présence causa le rassemblement de nuages noirs autour de lui. Le pilote n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, mais accepta la promesse de Thor de garder ses « amis » sous contrôle.

Le tonnerre roula alors qu'ils volaient au-dessus des gratte-ciels.

Coulson examina de nouveau les photos et tendis la meilleure vue aérienne au pilote.

-Si nous sommes au bon endroit, c'est cet immeuble, dit-il à Thor à travers son casque.

Il hocha la tête et fixa le bâtiment comme pour essayer de voir à travers les fenêtres.

Quelque chose traversa le verre, une forme anguleuse noire qui dégringola la façade de l'immeuble couverte de miroirs.

Coulson et Hawkeye commencèrent à dire quelque chose, mais Thor avait déjà arraché son casque. Il ouvrit la porte de l'hélicoptère et sauta, serrant Mjolnir dans sa main. Il se mit à voler dès qu'il fut hors de portée des rotors de l'appareil.

Soit une personne ordinaire avait des ennuis soit…soit une personne extraordinaire.

Quelque chose d'autre chuta de la fenêtre brisée. _Quelqu'un d'autre_. Et il était encore à des kilomètres.

Il exhorta Mjolnir à aller plus vite, en serrant la poignée du marteau si fort que ses phalanges craquèrent. Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles, puis cria, et l'air lui-même se brisa en un « BOOM » assourdissant. Autour de lui les fenêtres explosèrent.

_Plus vite_, fit-il à Mjolnir. Plus vite. Encore trop lent. L'homme qui avait sauté, ou chuté, ou avait été jeté par la fenêtre se rapprochait du sol, et Thor vit des cheveux noirs et des mains fines écartées comme pour augmenter sa prise à l'air. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur son identité.

"Plus vite!" hurla-t-il, et les mots furent emportés par le vent battant.

Loki était au niveau de la cime des arbres. Et Thor le suivit, s'étirant autant qu'il pouvait, son marteau touchant presque l'immeuble. Toutes les fenêtres se fissurèrent.

Il égala la vitesse de son frère, le prit dans ses bras et amorça aussitôt une courbe avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Le bout des chaussures de Loki furent éraflés par une branche d'arbre.

Et Loki s'accrocha désespérément à lui, ce qui était inquiétant. Sa bouche bougeait comme s'il disait quelque chose, voire balbutiait, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant, mais il commença ensuite à rire comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'ils remontaient l'immeuble.

Thor se posa tout juste à l'intérieur de l'appartement à la fenêtre brisée, tenant son marteau prêt à affronter quiconque avait attaqué son frère.

-Quelle agréable surprise, mon frère, pantela Loki. La meilleure que j'ai jamais eu.

Puis il se remit à rire.

Thor le secoua légèrement; sa tête oscilla étrangement en avant et en arrière, mais il se tut. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou, et regarda autour de lui.

-Oh, fit-il. J'étais juste là.

Il lâcha Thor, et celui-ci le regarda avec inquiétude tituber, presque trébucher, avant de se rattraper à un canapé en cuir noir.

Il réalisa qu'il y avait du sang. Du sang sur l'épaule de Loki comme si on lui avait de nouveau tiré dessus, ce qui était impossible.

-Loki ?

Loki jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'appartement. Il fit encore quelques pas mal assurés et ouvrit avec précaution la porte de la cuisine pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

-Le fils de pute. Il a quand même prit mon moule à gaufres.

Thor resta près de lui, prêt à le rattraper s'il s'effondrait, ce qui semblait très probable.

-Qui, mon frère ? Qui t'as jeté par la fenêtre ?

Loki agita une main en grimaçant, et essaya de relisser ses cheveux.

-Oh, c'est moi qui ai sauté. C'était la seule option que j'avais. Un coup de chance que tu sois dans les parages.

-Tu…Quoi?

-Je pensais que tu mettrais bien plus de temps à comprendre ce petit indice. Alors vraiment, bravo. Bravo. (Loki lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras, et s'assit brutalement par terre) Je pense que j'ai besoin de retourner à votre hôpital.

Il leva un bras tremblant et pressa une main contre son épaule ensanglantée.

Thor s'accroupit en face de lui. Loki semblait essayer de regarder partout autour de lui plutôt que de croiser le regard de son frère. Il finit par lui attraper le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de Loki étaient grand ouverts, dans le vague, et son visage était blanc comme un linge. Il avait déjà vu une telle expression, principalement sur le visage d'hommes ayant vécus leur première bataille : le choc.

-Loki, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Et peut-être était-ce le choc, mais il vit également quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux : l'honnêteté.

-J'ai bien peur que nous ayons un problème, fit-il en souriant, un sourire étrange et bancal. Et je n'en suis que partiellement responsable. Tu y crois, à ça ?

Et il éclata de rire, comme si tout n'était qu'une vaste blague.

* * *

36 –L'agent Romanoff l'avait accusé de glousser à plusieurs occasions, ce qui était absurde. Les écolières gloussaient. Les dieux Nordiques n'ont que des rires francs, en général intervenant alors qu'ils lampaient quelque breuvage alcoolisés. Thor avait tristement remarqué que l'absence de lampage était un fléau qui touchait tous les aménagements du SHIELD.

38 –Bien qu'il fallait noter que Loki n'avait cet effet-là sur lui uniquement quand quelqu'un d'autre était le dindon de la farce. Marrant, ça.

38 –Tout le crédit revient aux _Mystery Men_.

39 –Quelque fois, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. A d'autres, force était d'accorder beaucoup de mérite à Thor : la plupart des gens qui avaient essayé de connaître Loki avaient terminé soit dans une chambre aux murs molletonnés soit dans une boîte en sapin. Voire, parfois, dans une boîte en sapin aux parois molletonnées, juste au cas où.

* * *

_(*) Un Tide Pen est un stylo qui permet d'effacer les petites taches des vêtements. Encore une invention géniale qui n'existe pas en France._

_Voilà! J'ai posté ce chapitre très tôt car vous n'aurez hélas pas de mise à jour avant dimanche prochain. Je pars en vacances! :D  
_

_Nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de l'histoire, enfin un peu plus même puisque la fanfic fait 24 chapitres. J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'ici, et à la prochaine fois!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me revoilà! De retour de vacances, c'est sympa de voir que des gens ont continué à lire cette fanfic -oui, ça ne se voit pas, mais il y a pas mal de lecteurs :) En tout cas voici la suite. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre!_

* * *

Lorsque Loki ne revint pas immédiatement, Daniel se sentit à la fois mal à l'aise et inutile. Mais il se dit qu'il qu'y avait des données à effacer, et la cuve remplie de restes gélatineux et de nanotubes de carbones n'allait pas se nettoyer toute seule. Il commanda quelque chose au Chinois du coin, puis enfila un tablier en caoutchouc et des gants de vaisselle roses avant de se mettre au travail.

La substance était encore plus collante qu'il avait osé imagine: il dût faire une pause pour récupérer ses plats à emporter, et décida qu'il serait plus logique de manger tant que c'était encore chaud, même si cela semblait être une idée plutôt banale comparée à tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Il venait d'ouvrir le sac de beignets au crabe (40) assis sur le capot de la voiture quand il entendit un grand bruit dans le laboratoire. Il lâcha sa nourriture et se précipita à l'intérieur pour y trouver un Loki grimaçant, une main pressée sur la tête, l'autre agrippée au rebord de la cuve à moitié nettoyée. Il y avait un moule à gaufre par terre à côté de lui.

Daniel se précipita vers lui et passa un bras derrière son dos (_mon dieu, que sa chair semblait si ferme et si réelle concentre-toi Daniel, concentre-toi !_) pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il faut faire un diagnostic ?

Il fouilla parmi les câbles pour trouver celui qui reconnecterait le robot à l'ordinateur. Il heurta du pied le moule à gaufres qui glissa sur le sol comme un palet de hockey géant.

-Annuler…Annulation impossible, pantela Loki.

Daniel revint avec les câbles, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où les brancher.

-Je...Tiens.

Il jeta le fouillis de câbles au robot, qui les prit d'une main tremblante –quelle expression d'émotion ! – et les brancha derrière sa nuque.

Les ordinateurs s'allumèrent partout dans le laboratoire. Daniel saisit le clavier le plus proche et y tapa des commandes de diagnostic. La tête de Loki eut une secousse brusque et son dos se raidit jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne parfaitement droit, les mains serrées sur les genoux.

-Je…ne te fais pas mal, j'espère? Demanda timidement Daniel.

-Négatif. C'était juste surprenant. (le robot se détendit, et sa posture devint presque…insolente) Que révèlent les diagnostics?

Il tourna l'écran le plus proche vers Loki.

-Il n'y a aucun problème de raccordement. Je vais vérifier l'historique des commandes…(il entra quelque chose d'autre sur le clavier et vérifia chaque ligne de code) On dirait que tu as essayé d'exécuter des processus qui ont été bloqués par les sécurités logiques.

-Bloqués? Loki arracha les câbles de sa nuque et plongea en avant jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque celui de Daniel. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Daniel tenait le clavier entre eux comme un bouclier de fortune. Les yeux de Loki semblaient prêts à l'aspirer tout entier, totalement dépourvus de l'humour ou de la chaleur (41) qu'il avait vu dans ceux du prétendu Lawrence.

-Je…Je…Ce sont des sécurités. Tu essayais d'exécuter une commande qui aurait fait planter ta logique basique. Alors elles t'ont arrêté.

-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, dit le robot très doucement.

-Peut-être que c'était un accident? Couina Daniel.

-Je n'ai pas d'accidents. Pas plus que je ne commets d'erreurs. Loki ne fait rien de tout ça, siffla-t-il. Tu vas retirer ces sécurités. Elles ont interféré avec mes plans.

Daniel déglutit.

-Je ne peux pas. Je devrais reconfigurer totalement ton hardware. Et…Pourquoi veux-tu que je le fasse ? Tu es meilleur que les humains, justement parce que tu es logique. Pourquoi refuser ça ?

Le robot se rassit, légèrement apaisé.

-Tu marques un point.

Daniel baissa prudemment le clavier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aies provoqué les commandes de sécurité ?

-J'ai trouvé la copie. Je lui ai retiré ce qui lui restait de magie, mais il y avait apparemment autre chose dont j'avais besoin.

-Des souvenirs? Tenta Daniel.

L'idée que le robot ait pris la magie de …Il ne parvenait même pas à aller au bout de sa pensée tant elle était bizarre, et abandonna.

-Négatif. Mes banques de mémoires sont bien plus détaillées et supérieures que la vue subjective à la première personne d'un être imparfait.

-Oh. D'accord.

Il tenta de tapoter l'épaule de Loki. Le regard qu'il lui lança le dissuada de recommencer.

-Avec un peu de chance tu comprendras ce que c'est et tu…tu ne referas plus ça.

-Cela ne devrais plus être un problème. La copie est morte.

Quelque chose se tordit dans l'estomac de Daniel. Il n'aimait pas l'idée même abstraite, que des gens meurent. Il n'était pas par nature quelqu'un de violent : vraiment, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul avec ses ordinateurs et il en aurait été très content. Il n'aimait même pas les jeux vidéo violents, et pas seulement parce que leurs IA étaient souvent incroyablement stupides. Mais ce rejet abstrait de la violence n'était rien en comparaison de l'idée de la mort brutale de quelqu'un qu'il avait connu.

-Je…Tu l'as…

-Négatif, Daniel. La copie s'est défenestrée. Je peux seulement supposer qu'elle était incapable de supporter son infériorité flagrante par rapport à moi. (42) L'expression de Loki laissait penser qu'il trouvait l'incident ennuyeux. Daniel s'aperçut qu'il ne voulait rien demander de plus, car il ne voulait pas que le robot envahisse de nouveau son espace personnel.

Il s'efforça de se détendre et éclaircit sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient humides, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Je suis désolé de l'entendre.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'être, répliqua Loki en se relevant et en ramassant le moule à gaufres qui avait glissé sous une table. Nous devons trouver un appartement. J'ai pris beaucoup d'autres choses.

Il renifla le moule à gaufres, le secoua, pencha la tête comme pour l'écouter, puis le jeta sans cérémonie sur l'établi.

-Est-ce que tu…veux des gaufres? Proposa Daniel.

-J'essaie simplement de deviner pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait un tel appareil. Je ne suis pas encore certain si cela vaut la peine de le comprendre ou non.

-Tout le monde aime les gaufres.

Loki le dévisagea d'une manière qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-Pas moi. C'est une autre preuve de l'imperfection de ma copie.

Le robot semblait revenir régulièrement sur ce point. Daniel ne savait pas trop quoi en conclure. Il se releva, ce qui fit couiner son tablier en caoutchouc.

-Très bien, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important, s'il est mort ?

De nouveau, ce regard perçant.

-Ma supériorité m'importe beaucoup, Daniel.

-Pour moi aussi, fit-il. Je veux que tu sois le meilleur possible.

-Dans ce cas tu vas m'aider à trouver ma prochaine cible.

-Cible?

-J'ai tous les dossiers concernant les actions de ma copie. Ses échecs sont spectaculaires et pathétiques. Je réussirais là où il a échoué, parce que je suis meilleur.

-Ce ne serait pas mieux de se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus…constructif? Demanda Daniel alors qu'un robot dansant avec un fedora-camion sur la tête luit revint en mémoire. Il déglutit et se recroquevillât un peu quand il lui jeta de nouveau ce regard, un regard rempli de pure intelligence malveillante et dépourvu du moindre humour.

« Première cible. D'accord."

* * *

40 –Qui ne contenait du crabe que dans le sens le plus homéopathique du terme.

41 –Il faut dire que Loki était un excellent acteur. Soit c'était ça, soit il éprouvait de temps en temps des sentiments de sympathie pour les humains, le même genre de sympathie que les humains ont pour les animaux mignons mais stupides. Bien que si on le lui demandait, Loki nierait sans doute la chose, et appuierait cette affirmation par l'insertion de quelque chose de pointu dans quelque chose de tendre.

42 –Il est possible que le robot ait pris quelque chose de plus que la magie, comme quelques petits bouts d'ego tant qu'il était dans le coin.

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, j'espère que tout est compréhensible. Merci de continuer à lire cette traduction d'une excellente fanfiction, et à bientôt!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Thor venait à peine de réussir calmer son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un état presque normal quand l'hélicoptère atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il en était heureux, parce qu'il avait l'impression que le rire à demi-hystérique qui secouait Loki signifiait qu'il était au bord des larmes. Et c'était quelque chose d'assez dérangeant en soi, pour une myriade de raison que Thor n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de considérer. Il préférait une vision de la réalité en blanc et noir, ce qui faisait qu'il était étrangement plus à l'aise avec un Loki enragé qui voulait le tuer plutôt qu'avec ce Loki brisé qui avait l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin d'un câlin.(43)

Clint fut le premier à entrer dans l'appartement, son arc bandé avec une flèche prête à être tirée. Thor s'interposa immédiatement entre Loki et ladite flèche, ce qui lui valut un regard exaspéré.

-Franchement, tu tires _une fois _sur le frère de quelqu'un…marmonna Clint, sans toutefois baisser son arc. L'appartement est sécurisé ?

-Je n'ai pas vérifié les autres pièces, répondit Thor. Mais Loki semble penser que oui. Et son moule à gaufres a disparu, si ça peut t'aider.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était un type à aimer les gaufres, grogna Clint. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne jamais croire ce que disait Loki, aussi alla-t-il vérifier les autres pièces lui-même.

L'Agent Romanoff était sur ses talons, ainsi que Coulson. Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils en voyant la fenêtre cassée et l'état de Loki.

-Est-ce que…fit-elle en pointant l'épaule de Loki.

-Je crois que la blessure s'est réouverte.

-Intéressant.

Elle s'adossa au canapé en cuir noir en croisant les bras. Clint revint dans le salon pour leur confirmer que l'appartement était bien vide.

Coulson se posta avec désinvolture entre Loki et la porte, comme s'il était à cet endroit tout à fait par hasard.

-Bel appartement, observa-t-il. J'aime le choix des meubles. Mais c'est un peu vide.

Loki rit de nouveau en posant son menton dans sa main intacte, les yeux mi-clos. Il avait l'air totalement dans les vapes. Personne, pas même Thor, ne jugea cela bon.

-J'avais beaucoup de livres. Et de peintures. Et un vase Tiffany.

-Et un moule à gaufres, ajouta Thor obligeamment. Loki se couvrit les yeux.

-Voudriez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé, Loki? Lui demanda l'espionne. Son expression laissait clairement entendre que quoi qui ait pu arriver, il l'avait mérité. Et même plus.

-Mon frère saigne, dit Thor. Ne devrions-nous pas nous occuper de ça d'abord ?

-Oh, je pense qu'il vivra, fit-elle en observant ses ongles. Quand Thor ouvrit la bouche pour protester, elle lui jeta le genre de regard qu'il n'avait reçu que quelques fois dans sa vie, et toujours de la part de sa mère. Il ferma la bouche avec un bruit audible. « Eh bien, Loki ? »

-J'espère que vous appréciez à quel point c'est difficile pour moi, soupira-t-il sans lever les yeux.

-Oh, soyez-en certain, fit-elle d'un ton qui respirait le sarcasme. Elle lui adressa un sourire prédateur qui ne fit aucune impression, puisqu'il était dirigé vers le haut de son crâne. (44)

-Quand je suis arrivé à mon appartement, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Qui a volé chaque objet facilement déplaçable que j'avais en ma possession.

-Et c'est tout? S'enquit Coulson, passablement peu impressioné.

-Avant que nous ne continuions, fit Loki en levant les yeux, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît décider qui est le bon et le mauvais flic ? Parce que je n'en ai pas la force pour le moment.

Coulson jeta un oeil à l'Agent Romanoff et haussa les épaules.

-Pour les besoins de cet entretien, nous sommes tous les deux le mauvais flic.

Loki poussa un long soupir résigné.

-Alors c'est tout? Demanda l'Agent Romanoff. Vos livres, et votre moule à gaufres?

-Vous êtes loin de la vérité. Cette chose a aussi pris ma magie.

Tout le monde dans la pièce fut parfaitement silencieux et immobile pendant un moment. Enfin, à part pour Clint qui devait être physiquement incapable de rester silencieux quand il s'apprêtait pas à tirer quelqu'un. Il murmura d'une voix presque stupéfaite : « Eh bien, putain. »

-"Cette chose?" fit l'agent Coulson.

-"Cette chose", répondit Loki, est un robot qui a mon apparence. Et qui croit qu'il est moi.

-Dites-moi que vous n'avez rien à voir dans tout ça, dit l'Agent Romanoff, et je vous traiterais de menteur.

-Oh, j'ai aidé Daniel à construire le robot, je ne vois pas pourquoi continuer à mentir à propos de ça (il ignora le murmure "j'ai du mal à le croire" de l'agente) Mais comment cette _chose_ (45) a eu l'idée qu'elle était moi, ou supérieure à moi…(il se remit à rire, un rire que Thor trouva très inquiétant)…Je n'en ai aucune idée et je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Mais bien sûr.

Loki regarda fixement l'Agent Romanoff.

-Faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas me considérer comme un idiot, parce que vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est une déclaration qui paraît bien moins dramatique de la part de quelqu'un qui a essayé de détruire le monde à plusieurs reprises, observa Coulson.

Pour une fois, c'était Loki qui avait l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour tout le monde, et que tous appréciaient sauf lui.

-Je ne créé pas des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler.

-J'ai failli y croire, fit l'Agent Romanoff.

Loki comprit alors qu'il pouvait soit arrêter d'essayer de convaincre ces idiots (qui étaient maintenant les seules personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait s'appuyer, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une meilleure idée) que la menace était sérieuse, ou bien leur avouer qu'il avait manipulé les deux camps depuis plus d'un an. Dans l'état où il était, ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre de façon cohérente à travers la couche brumeuse qui enveloppait son esprit (est-ce que Thor ressentait ça _tout le temps_ ?) sans avoir développé cinq ou six autres options.

Il eut un grognement de frustration qui, s'il était en meilleure forme, aurait envoyé tout être doté d'un instinct de survie (donc tout le monde sauf Thor) courir se mettre à l'abri, et se remit sur ses pied. Malheureusement, tout acte dramatique qu'il tenta de faire fut anéanti par un vertige. Son visage prit une teinte blanche inquiétante (46) et il tomba dans les bras de Thor comme une dame Victorienne épuisée.

Thor porta son frère comme un bébé et jeta à Natasha un regard qui aurait gelé du verre.

-Pouvons-nous l'emmener à l'hôpital à présent?

-Je crois que ça peut être une bonne idée, répondit-elle, presque stupéfaite.

-Oh, franchement, fit Clint, ce n'est pas si impressionnant. Il a fait ça quand je lui ai tiré dessus, aussi.

* * *

43 –Même si quand Thor avait maladroitement essayé d'étreindre son frère, celui-ci avait tenté de lui planter un stylo plume dans ses organes vitaux, aussi avait-il décidé qu'il valait mieux renoncer à cette idée pour le moment. Sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau menotté à un lit d'hôpital, bien que cette image mentale le faisait se sentir un peu bizarre.

44 –Cela dit, il devrait être noté que durant la semaine suivante, les cheveux de Loki firent des fourches. Il y a peut-être une corrélation.

45 –Dit avec assez de poison dans la voix pour tuer une grenouille vénéneuse à cinquante mètres.

46 –Comme une coquille d'œuf, mais avec une pointe d'asile d'aliénés dedans.

* * *

_Pour une fois, je n'ai aucune précision à faire sur tel ou tel point, ça change un peu. En revanche, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça reste compréhensible...N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé (ou non. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi l'auteure, alors je n'aurait rien à voir là-dedans) et à la prochaine!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Demain c'est lundi, et comme c'est une pensée assez déprimante en elle-même, quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau petit chapitre supplémentaire pour se changer les idées?_

_En tout cas, merci à Shadow hybris et à G-cha (vas-y, n'hésite pas à aller lire la version originale, elle est franchement super. Ma traduction ne lui fait pas honneur) pour leurs reviews (et d'une façon générale, à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. Vous êtes super! ^^)_

* * *

Ce fut un soulagement pour Loki lorsque sa blessure à l'épaule et son état devinrent le centre d'attention, plutôt que lui-même. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, bien que réfléchir soit plus difficile que d'habitude. Il n'avait été inconscient que quelques secondes, mais tout lui parut étrange pendant un moment, y compris le voyage en hélicoptère où Hawkeye garda obligeamment une compresse de gaze pressée sur son épaule, bien qu'en appuyant un peu plus fort que nécessaire aux yeux de Loki, mais personne ne lui demanda son avis.

Puis il fut de retour dans la base et son petit hôpital, où des docteurs, des points de suture et un passage aux rayons-x superflu lui donnèrent plus de temps pour réfléchir. Son ennemi avait un visage, qui était le sien, copié par cette chose. Cette simple pensée provoqua un bipage intempestif de tous les moniteurs branchés sur lui. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire, puisqu'il était de nouveau menotté au lit et incapable d'interagir physiquement (et encore moins magiquement) sur quoi que ce soit. La magie était d'ailleurs l'autre partie du problème : cette abomination la lui avait volée, arrachée d'une façon qui le laissait plus effrayé qu'en colère. (47) Et il avait été incapable de résister, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir pousser le bouton métaphorique de son esprit jusqu'à onze, puisque les méthodes habituelles ne fonctionneraient pas.

Déjà, il soupçonnait que pour récupérer sa magie il devrait détruire le fichu robot (on ne pouvait pas le tuer s'il n'était pas vivant après tout) ce qui lui paraissait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Cette seule pensée illumina considérablement sa journée il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen créatif de détruire quelque chose qu'il détestait. C'était une distraction agréable plus qu'une corvée.

Incapable de continuer à manigancer sans détails supplémentaires, Loki essaya alors de trouver d'autres moyens de distraction alors qu'il fixait les carreaux blancs au plafond. C'était pour éviter ce genre de situations qu'il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire, quand bien même ce n'était que faire les cent pas ou tourner les pages d'un livre. Pendant qu'il complotait ou étudiait, il avait toujours de quoi occuper son esprit et l'empêcher que l'ennui ne le rende hors de contrôle. Et cela lui permettait d'éviter quelques zones vitales d'introspections auxquelles il ne Voulait Pas Avoir Affaire. (48)

Mais à présent il était obligé de se pencher sur des questions plus épineuses, comme par exemple pourquoi il ressemblait toujours à lui-même et pas à la monstruosité bleue qu'il savait exister juste sous sa peau. Son véritable héritage était une vérité dérangeante à laquelle aucune tromperie ou destruction ne lui permettait d'échapper. Et sans sa magie pour tenir cette vérité à distance, sa réalité aurait dû l'emprisonner aussi sûrement que les menottes attachées avec satisfaction par l'agent Romanoff autour de ses poignets et chevilles. Pourtant, les bouts de peau qu'il pouvait voir avaient une teinte normale, bien qu'une sensation de froid semblait commencer à apparaître au bout de ses doigts. Peut-être n'était-ce que le produit d'un cerveau paranoïaque et au bout du rouleau, mais ça pouvait aussi être vrai, auquel cas il allait devenir un fascinant sujet d'expérience pour les médecins du SHIELD.

Cette horrible pensée menaçait de dérailler dans son esprit d'un moment à l'autre, aussi ce fut pour lui presque un soulagement quand Thor entra.

Presque.

Thor avait un autre animal en peluche difforme sous son bras, ainsi qu'un vase en verre bon marché rempli d'une explosion florale colorée.

-Mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Loki leva la tête de son oreiller plat comme une feuille de papier juste pour pouvoir la laisser retomber de la façon la plus sarcastique possible.

-Comment te portes-tu? Demanda Thor en posant l'animal (qui semblait être un tigre, qui tenait un cœur où était brodé « Prrrrompt rétablissement ! ») et les fleurs sur une table hors de portée de Loki.

-Eh bien, c'est comme si on m'avait encore tiré dessus, et quelque chose d'aussi vivant qu'un grille-pain m'a arraché ma magie, mais maintenant que tu es là, je suis sûr que toutes ces préoccupations vont disparaître et être oubliées grâce à la chaleur de la franche camaraderie.

-Alors, pas très bien, fit Thor en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Pas très, non.

Un silence gênant tomba. Loki pria pour qu'il devienne encore plus gênant, dans l'espoir que son frère quitte la pièce et le laisse seul avec ses démons personnels. Lesdits démons l'incitèrent à lever la tête pour de nouveau regarder ses mains, juste pour s'assurer qu'elles avaient toujours la bonne couleur, et à remuer les doigts pour lutter contre l'envahissante sensation de froid.

Thor, qui pouvait être très observateur lorsque Loki le voulait le moins, commenta :

-Tu n'as pas l'air différent, mon frère.

Loki lui jeta un regard perçant. L'autre inclina la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules, sur la défensive.

-Heimdall m'a dit que ton apparence…Changeait de temps en temps.

S'il haïssait les preuves physiques de son héritage, il haïssait encore plus l'idée que les autres les voient. Il avait pendant un temps été tenté de l'utiliser comme une sorte de moyen de défense, peut-être effrayer les mortels avec la révélation qu'il était vraiment un monstre. Mais après s'être regardé dans le miroir, il avait été si découragé qu'il n'avait même pas eu le cœur d'avoir un rire quelque peu machiavélique.

-Je ne l'ai jamais contrôlé consciemment, dit-il avec réticence. Autrement, j'aurais deviné la réalité bien plus tôt (puisque bien sûr, pensa-t-il avec férocité, Odin ne se serait jamais bougé son Ondinesque Cul ou n'aurait eu les Odinesques Couilles nécessaires pour simplement le lui _dire_)

-J'y ai pensé aussi.

-Tu semble avoir beaucoup pensé durant les deux dernières heures. Ton cerveau ne va-t-il pas surchauffer ? Il y a une machine à glaçons dans le couloir, je crois.

Thor rit, comprenant mal le commentaire (49)

-D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais vu une once de bleu sur ta peau ou de rouge dans tes yeux.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu contrôler quand il était enfant.

-Peut-être est-ce lié à l'environnement, dit-il, pas parce qu'il voulait avoir cette conversation inconfortable avec Thor, figurez-vous, mais parce qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute. Il n'avait jamais vu de changement sur lui-même, après tout, avant d'avoir été touché par un Jotun, ou de tenir le coffre des Anciens Hivers.

-Peut-être que c'est ton vrai visage, fit Thor doucement, et tout le reste est comme un mauvais rêve.

Loki grogna en considérant son frère de la tête aux pieds. Son expression était douloureusement sincère, et il ressentit une vague d'aversion intense. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait (y compris l'Incident de l'Hydromel quelques mois auparavant) il tendait toujours vers cette horrible bonté qui donnait à Loki envie de hurler. Si Thor avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il en aurait sans doute tiré avantage, et pourtant avec son frère il en était incapable.

-Toute cette conversation, fit-il amèrement, devient un mauvais rêve.

-Je considère ceci comme un signe que tu appartiens à Asgard. Avec moi. Avec nous tous.

Thor lui prit la main, celle qui était menottée au lit, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas se dégager.

C'est du moins ce que se dit Loki pour expliquer qu'il ne se soit pas juste débarrassé de la poigne de la terreur blonde.

Cela ressemblait trop à un conte de fées. Comme si une simple marche parmi les Ases, un simple toucher d'Odin, ou peut-être l'amour inébranlable et sans limites de Frigga pouvait transformer un monstre en quelque chose de vaguement divin. Loki savait que c'était idiot, que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants, la réflexion la plus poussée que puisse émettre Thor. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle que Loki aurait pu déterminer, s'il avait eu l'usage de ses mains et une craie pour pouvoir tracer des diagrammes de champs magiques.

Parce qu'un monde où Thor, son frère adoptif au grand cœur et au petit cerveau, puisse trouver la solution à un problème que Loki n'avait pas réussi à résoudre grâce à toute son intelligence n'était pas un monde où il avait envie de vivre. Un monde où Thor pouvait trouver un résultat (imprécis et maladroit, certes) plus rapidement et plus clairement que lui était un monde terrifiant et, pire encore, était tout à fait idiot.

Et c'était tout aussi idiot, pensait-il, que ces sentiments traîtres cherchent à le convaincre de l'existence de la chaleur qui irradiait de la main de Thor, chassant la sensation de froid.

* * *

47 –Bien qu'avec Loki, la peur devenait immanquablement de la colère, parce qu'être effrayé constituait une insulte de la part de l'univers en général et bien sûr, les insultes le mettaient en colère. Aussi ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne stocke cette once de rage dans sa psyché pour pouvoir l'utiliser au mieux plus tard. De préférence quand personne ne s'y attendrait.

48 –Ces capitales étaient tout à fait justifiées, et représentaient un portrait assez fidèle des opinions de Loki sur la direction de ses pensées. L'introspection n'était pas le genre de Loki, ni des gens autour de lui susceptibles de subir le fouet de ses paroles ou l'insertion d'objets pointus, le second étant souvent préférable au premier.

49 –A savoir, comme une blague, et pas comme une pique de Loki pour le faire quitter la chambre.

* * *

_ALL THE FEELS ;_; (oui, c'est possible qu'une oeuvre ouvertement humoristique puisse vous toucher) Bin oui, j'avais dit que ça allait vous changer les idées... pas forcément en mieux...mouhaha je suis machiavélique :) Ces deux-là ont toujours les scènes les plus émouvantes dans les fics..._

_Que vous soyez touchés ou non par ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ouf... J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster le chapitre à temps...Car cette semaine je me suis débrouillée pour casser mon écran d'ordinateur (j'ai toujours pensé que ce genre d'excuse par des auteures de fanfictions étaient des mensonges pour masquer une panne d'inspiration, mais là, non, j'ai VRAIMENT cassé mon écran d'ordi. Je suis l'Idée Même de la maladresse) bref, j'ai craint d'avoir aussi perdu tout le reste de ma trad, mais heureusement, rien de tel ne s'est produit et vous n'aurez pas à souffrir de cette mésaventure...C'est aussi pourquoi, vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos reviews (je vais le faire!) toutes très sympas d'ailleurs :)_

_Allez, place au -long- chapitre!_

* * *

Ce fut pour Loki un soulagement quand l'Agent Romanoff entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire partir Thor, cela le forçait au moins à lâcher sa main et conserver une distance plus respectable. Il reprit également une expression plus normale, à mi-chemin entre la sévérité divine et la suffisance. C'était infiniment préférable, pour Loki, à cet air presque tendre et très dérangeant que son frère lui avait adressé.

Sauf que l'espionne commença à lui poser les questions les plus prévisibles et les plus ennuyeuses auxquelles il avait jamais été confronté. Parce que si elle était visiblement prête à croire qu'un Doppleganger de Loki courait dans la nature, elle semblait incapable d'embrasser l'idée qu'il ne trouvait pas que c'était une_ bonne chose_.

-Bon sang, mais dites-moi quelle preuve il vous faut pour vous convaincre que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça ? gronda-t-il quand elle lui posa les mêmes trois questions pour la sixième fois d'une voix insupportablement patiente.

-Vous pourriez commencer par nous dire comment l'arrêter, répondit Natasha en souriant.

-Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que si je le savais, je serais là à décorer votre base en portant quelque chose qui laisse le bas de mon dos à l'air? Vraiment ? Celui qui a conçu vos tenues d'hôpital est un sadique, j'en suis certain !

-Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de prendre en compte vos suggestions. Maintenant, où est le prétendu robot ?

S'il n'avait pas eu une main immobilisée par un bandage et l'autre par des menottes, il se serait probablement arraché les cheveux. Ou, plutôt, les siens à elle. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer enfoncer ses doigts dans les boucles rousses et les secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche une question qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu. Il ne pouvait qu'enfoncer la tête dans le matelas de l'hôpital en espérant qu'il soit véritablement fait de béton, comme ça il aurait eu une chance de s'assommer dessus.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ! Et j'utilise des mots d'une seule syllabe, j'espérais que vous les comprendriez. Je ne peux pas faire plus simple que ça !

Elle croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir à Thor quand il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

-Qu'est…

-Comment diable pouvez-vous faire ça ? demanda soudainement Loki en un bafouillement désespéré.

-Faire quoi?

-J'essaie tout le temps de faire taire Thor d'un seul regard, et cela n'a jamais marché. Comment faites-vous ?

-Je ne compte pas vous laisser changer de sujet de discussion, répliqua-t-elle en levant un doigt.

-Pour que cela soit une discussion, il faudrait que je puisse y participer de manière constructive et que vous ayez plus de chose à dire qu'un pantin.

-Ça ne prend toujours pas. Que…

Soudain, heureusement, avant même que Loki n'ait à l'interrompre de nouveau, son bipeur se déclencha. Elle le considéra en levant un sourcil parfait.

-Viens Thor, on doit y aller.

-Ah, il y a une promotion au Centre Commercial pour les Gens Totalement Stupides ? fit Loki en ricanant en direction du plafond.

-Votre robot a été repéré, fit l'Agent Romanoff en ouvrant la porte et en faisant sortir Thor.

-Ce n'est pas…

La porte claqua.

-…Mon robot, soupira Loki.

Le silence tomba, tout juste brisé par les légers bips provenant des différents moniteurs et le murmure des plomberies. Et, bien sûr, le grondement de ses propres pensées lancées à toute allure.

#

-Vous connaissez ce sentiment, quand on a l'impression d'avoir déjà été quelque part ? Demanda Clint.

Il se pencha légèrement par la porte de l'hélicoptère pour mieux voir ce qu'ils survolaient, en s'accrochant à la dragonne. Ce fut assez pour que l'Agent Coulson lève les yeux aux plafond.

-On appelle ça une sensation de déjà-vu, Clint, fit Natasha en s'arrangeant pour avoir un ton à la fois ennuyé et agacé.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train d'éprouver. Car on a _vraiment_ déjà vécu ça.

-Je le savais. L'année dernière, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Quand Loki avait décidé, pour n'importe quoi qui puisse passer pour une raison dans un cerveau de malade… (Thor se racla la gorge. Natasha l'ignora et continua)…Qu'il voulait réanimer tout un musée de squelettes de dinosaures.

-Oh, ouais. C'était cool, fit Clint.

-Franchement, Thor. Est-ce que ton frère a toujours six ans d'âge mental ? Demanda Natasha.

-Tout le monde aime les dinosaures, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Et ce n'est pas mon frère qui est en bas.

-Juste quelque chose qui lui ressemble horriblement. Et qui est probablement de connivence avec lui (50)

-On l'avait gagnée, celle-là, c'est ça ? S'enquit Clint. Ce truc dans l'aile égyptienne. On l'a fait exploser. Et tout.

-Tes dons me poètes ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner et de m'inspirer, fit Natasha. Quand Clint rouvrit la bouche, elle ajouta rapidement : « Oui, on l'avait gagnée. »

-Hmm.

Clint s'amusa à se pencher de nouveau hors de l'hélicoptère. Il rit quand l'Agent Coulson l'attrapa par la ceinture et le tira à l'intérieur.

-Alors en fait, fit-il, on rejoue les plus grands succès de Loki ?

-Apparemment, dit Coulson avant de grimacer. J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que le Pentagone est prévu ensuite. J'y ai ruiné un costume tout neuf.

Mais Clint sourit, un sourire étincelant et insouciant qui n'eut aucun effet sur les autres passagers de l'hélicoptère.

-Super fastoche. (51)

#

Mais bien sûr, rien ne fut fastoche, encore moins super fastoche, et surtout rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Les Avengers arrivèrent dans le musée en passant à travers une des verrières du toit, parce ça en jetait et aussi parce que ça avait très bien fonctionné la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le sol était recouvert de flammes d'un vert surnaturel qui les attendaient. Bien que personne ne manquât assez de coordination pour tomber dedans, il en résulta une certaine quantité de jurons, d'emportement et de retard. Retard dont profitèrent les vélociraptors pour attaquer. Le fait d'être morts et minéralisés depuis des millions d'années ne les avaient ni ralentis ni n'avait émoussés leurs dents.

Bien que Thor fit de son mieux pour réduire les squelettes de dinosaures en poussière le plus rapidement possible, il était loin d'avoir fini quand Loki apparut. Coulson essayait de faire lâcher prise à un dinosaure aux crocs plantés dans le tibia de Thor en vidant son chargeur dessus quand le robot se multiplia en un million d'illusions.

Clint essaya de planter une flèche dans un des Loki susceptible d'être le bon. Le projectile passa à travers et fini sa course fichée dans une peinture à l'autre bout du hall. Il en saisit une autre, l'encocha, et tenta de choisir sa nouvelle cible, ce qui était délicat puisqu'elles se ressemblaient toutes.

-Je crois qu'on a un petit souci, lança-t-il à Natasha qui combattait juste à côté de lui.

-Plus que d'habitude? Répliqua-t-elle tout en assenant un coup de pied au crâne d'un squelette réanimé qui alla se briser sur le sol.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

Clint décocha son autre flèche, qui fut à peu près aussi efficace que la première.

-Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais ce Loki-là ne sourit pas.

Natasha évita un archéoptéryx volant tant bien que mal et le piéga dans un fil qu'elle sortait de Dieu-savait-où et le jeta au sol dans un lourd fracas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'armée de Lokis. Si la situation était quelque peu familière, l'expression sinistre sur le visage de leur ennemi ne l'était pas du tout.

Chaque Loki leva la main, des étincelles vertes brillant au bout de leurs doigts.

« Pathétique », firent-ils à l'unisson.

Les choses ne firent qu'empirer à partir de ce moment-là.

#

Loki s'était résigné, faute de mieux, à compter les trous d'épingles sur les carreaux insonorisants et à utiliser les résultats pour créer des problèmes mathématiques. (52) Il avait eu quelques idées distrayantes jusque-là, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de les noter. Même s'il restait toujours l'option traditionnelle du sang sur les draps, il préférait utiliser le sang des autres.

Avant que l'ennui ne distorde à ce point la réalité qu'il ne se mette à sérieusement reconsidérer ses préférences, les médecins lui amenèrent un compagnon de chambre en ouvrant les larges portes et en y poussant un autre lit à roulettes.

Loki se redressa du mieux qu'il put. Aucun des médecins ne semblait enclin à croiser son regard, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander :

-Que signifie tout ça ? Je ne peux même pas être un prisonnier tranquille, maintenant je vais devoir supporter quelqu'un d'autre ? (bien qu'il se frottait les mains mentalement et ricanait déjà à l'idée d'avoir un autre être pensant –enfin, aussi pensant qu'un humain puisse être- à tourmenter. Cela l'aiderait très certainement à passer le temps)

Un docteur plus âgé lui jeta un regard perçant qui aurait sans doute fait taire des êtres inférieurs tels des internes il ne fit que rebondir sur l'armure de morgue de Loki.

-Le centre n'est pas si grand. Si vous n'aimez pas les nouveaux arrangements, je suis sûr qu'ils ont réparé la serrure de votre cellule.

Loki eut un sourire narquois. En fait, l'idée de ne plus être menotté à un lit était très agréable. Mais il aperçut soudain l'occupant de l'autre lit : plus exactement, il aperçut une masse de cheveux roux. Il se radossa contre le mince oreiller en se constituant un sourire particulièrement maléfique.

-Oh, les horreurs de la cellule en béton. Épargnez-moi, mon bon monsieur.

Les médecins, occupés à installer une pochette à intraveineuse, ne semblèrent pas remarquer la dose de sarcasme dans sa voix. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Quoi qu'il fut arrivé à l'Agent Romanoff, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs: elle était inconsciente, d'après ce que pouvait voir Loki, et avait reçu plus que sa part d'écorchures et de bleus qu'il apercevait alors que les médecins s'agitaient autour d'elle. Il se mordit la langue et resta immobile, se contentant d'observer jusqu'à ce que les praticiens s'en aillent. Il s'amusa à lister ses différentes blessures et à déterminer ce qui les avait causées. Il y en avait une diversité assez impressionnante, bien qu'il fut quasiment certain d'où venaient les brûlures et les cheveux roussis, et s'il avait raison, eh bien…

…Et bien disons qu'il était encore moins impressionné par l'absence de créativité du robot voleur de magie. Et l'effort requis pour atteindre ce niveau de non-impressionnité dédaigneuse nécessitait un déploiement d'énergie qu'il réservait d'habitude aux activités telles que détruire le monde ou les matches de badminton double avec le Docteur Strange.

Comme pour les comédies, le timing dans la menace du mal est tout. Et bien que Loki ne soit ni Juif ni assez dysfonctionnel pour délivrer des plaisanteries avec panache, il était passé maître depuis longtemps dans l'art du ricanement, de la pose, et d'avoir l'air juste assez ennuyé avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de lâcher les hyènes-croisées-caniches-cyborgs enragées.

Alors il attendit patiemment, observant l'Agent Romanoff revenir lentement à elle, et regarder autour d'elle, toujours dans un état second. Et juste quand elle regardait à l'opposé de sa direction, il ronronna de sa voix la plus pernicieuse :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, très chère. »

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'appareil de métal sur sa bouche sa mâchoire avait sans doute été fêlée. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur les montants du lit. Elle était apparemment encore trop désorientée pour bouger.

Cela, se disait Loki, devait être le retour karmique pour chaque fois que Thor avait dit quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide en sa présence. Enfin, peut-être pour la moitié de ces fois.

-Alors, fit-il en imitant parfaitement sa façon de parler, avec en plus juste ce qu'il fallait de raillerie, où est le prétendu robot ?

* * *

50 –Si Thor ne contesta pas ce point, ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque instinct de préservation. Les études scientifiques ont démontrées que Thor avait moins d'instinct de survie qu'un lemming dépressif parti prendre une cuite. Non, c'était plutôt parce que Thor ne savait pas très bien ce que « de connivence » voulait dire, et n'osait pas le demander. Vu le contexte, il supposait que le mot signifiait quelque chose comme «ennemis lancés dans une lutte à mort », ce qui lui semblait tout à fait plausible.

51 –Ceci est l'équivalent Clint Bartonesque de l'expression "ça peut pas être pire » Quelque part, l'univers ricana c'était le genre de son qui incite les gens sains d'esprits à se cacher sous le lit et à ne pas quitter la maison avant qu'on ait retrouvé le corps et arrêté le serial killer.

52 –Il avait tout d'abord essayé de faire quelques racines carrées, mais cela lui avait rappelé son inconcevable erreur de calcul quand il s'était jeté de la fenêtre de l'appartement, et il avait abandonné, dégoûté. Là où la plupart des gens auraient pu se pardonner d'avoir oublié un exposant ou deux alors qu'ils regardaient le spectre de la mort dans les yeux, Loki tenait l'exactitude très à cœur.

* * *

_(à propos des carreaux insonorisant: ce genre de carreaux a une texture qui ressemble à du crépi ou bien comme si ils étaient perclus de trous d'épingles. Je précise ça parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même.)_

_Voilà. Je suis en train de terminer la traduction du dernier chapitre (je l'aurais même fini si...eh bien, si j'étais un peu plus douée -") en tout cas merci encore de lire cette trad! Et à la prochaine, si mon ordinateur n'explose pas d'ici-là (ce qui pourrait très bien arriver)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Si vous pouvez lire ceci, c'est que mon ordinateur n'a heureusement pas explosé et que vous pouvez donc savourer ce nouveau chapitre sans crainte. Oh, et merci à Guest et Viandoxa de leurs reviews :) comme toujours elles me touchent beaucoup._

_Trêve de bavardage, place à la fanfic!_

* * *

Sauf que cela s'avéra être moins un remboursement karmique qu'un j'ai-trouvé-un-centime-dans-le-caniveau karmique. Car avant que Loki n'ait eu le plaisir de répéter sa question pour la dix-septième fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en un effet mélodramatique que Loki associait habituellement aux artistes de cirques.

Et puisque c'était Clint Barton qui l'avait ouverte, il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Plus frustrant encore, son arrivée fit que l'Agent Romanoff cessa de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air horrifié.

-Hé, Natasha! Lança Clint en arrivant avec désinvolture et en fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon. Il tenait une flèche dans une main et une boîte dorée plate dans l'autre. « Je t'ai amené des chocolats, mais ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais cassée la mâchoire et que du coup tu ne pouvais plus ouvrir la bouche, alors je les ai tous mangés pour toi. » Il secoua la boîte, qui comme attendu ne fit aucun son.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, cette fois-ci avec de l'exaspération palpable, pendant que Loki prenait mentalement des notes. Il ne pouvait certes pas imiter Clint Barton à moins d'avoir bu jusqu'à en devenir aveugle, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'observer les méthodes des autres.

-Tu aurais pu me les donner, fit-il.

-Ouais, mais dans ce cas tu aurais pu croire que je t'aimais bien ou quelque chose dans le genre, répondit Clint. Enfin bref.

Il leva la flèche.

-Quoi, est-ce que tu comptes me poignarder avec cette chose…Encore? Fit Loki en haussant un sourcil.

-Je n'aurais pas vraiment de mérite puisque tu es menotté à un lit, répliqua Clint, l'air légèrement contrit. Pour qui tu me prends ? Non, je voulais que tu jettes un œil à ça. Je suis quasiment sûr que j'ai tiré sur ce Méchant Toi Robotique.

-Et?

-Et elle a terminé fiché à un endroit gênant sur le portrait de quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Loki leva la main autant qu'il put, en tirant ostensiblement sur les menottes. « Si tu permets ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller quelque part même avec une main libre. »

-Bien sûr. J'ai un pistolet, je peux toujours t'abattre en une seconde si besoin. Juste pour te prévenir.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à porter une arme à feu.

-Eh bien ne te méprend pas sur mon compte, ça manque un peu de finesse. Mais ça fait le boulot si tu cherches juste à faire quelques trous dans quelqu'un rapidement, fit Clint avec un grand sourire. Et ça a une meilleure portée qu'une perceuse, alors bon.

Loki le regarda fixement.

-Je blaguais.

Clint ouvrit les menottes en ignorant le bruit étrange que fit Natasha, un peu comme si elle hurlait sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui, après réflexion, était sans doute le cas.

-Bien que cela me blesse de devoir le dire, merci.

Loki effectua quelques flexions de la main pour faire bonne mesure puis prit la flèche. La pointe était légèrement collante, et avait cette même étrange odeur d'oranges. Juste pour l'effet, il tint la flèche en équilibre sur son doigt pendant qu'il réfléchissait, examinant toutes les possibilités jusqu'à trouver la conclusion la plus probable.

-Alors?

-Le robot n'est manifestement pas fait de chair, commenta-t-il en rendant la flèche à Clint, empennage d'abord. Il restait, après tout, un être supérieur, et cela allait de pair avec une certaine politesse même quand on portait une tenue dépourvue de dos.

-Il n'est pas fait de métal non plus, fit Clint en coinçant l'objet sous son bras.

-Quel sens de l'observation, répliqua-t-il sèchement. J'ai remarqué la même chose quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui. J'ai essayé de l'attaquer avec un tisonnier je suis sûr que tu peux deviner ce qui est arrivé. Il y avait la même odeur. D'oranges.

-Je savais pas que tu étais du genre à te parfumer.

-J'aimerais que tu gardes en tête que nous parlons d'un robot, pas de moi, fit Loki avec un reniflement de dédain. Et si je me parfumais, je ne choisirais sûrement pas de sentir la salade de fruits.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est, alors? Une salade de fruits maléfique ?

Loki se rassit, caressant son menton de sa main nouvellement libre (53)

-Le cœur du robot…Il s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna vers l'Agent Romanoff. Et oui, c'était un robot, ou une partie d'un robot, pas un grille-pain ou n'importe quoi que j'ai pu dire. Vous ne m'auriez pas cru de toute façon, ce qui dois-je le faire remarquer me blesse considérablement.

Il détourna son attention de l'espionne et de son regard incrédule pour revenir à Clint.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas plus grand qu'un grain de raisin. Le corps n'est juste qu'un moyen pour lui de bouger et de se cacher, je suppose. (il fronça les sourcils) Avec ma magie, ce doit être ridiculement simple de créer une forme à partir de n'importe quoi et de la maintenir.

Ses doigts le démangèrent avec l'envie de dessiner des diagrammes des différents champs magiques : cela avait tendance à l'aider à réfléchir.

-Comme des oranges?

-Je suppose. Il faut juste réarranger les molécules là où elles sont le plus utiles et jouer avec la lumière pour obtenir les bonnes couleurs…

-T'as l'air de t'y connaître, marmonna Clint en jouant avec sa flèche comme s'il était une espèce de majorette mal rasée.

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu m'as vu le faire tout le temps. La métamorphose est de la magie élémentaire.

-Alors il pourrait ressembler à n'importe quoi.

-En principe, dit Loki. Mais il savait que le robot ne le ferait pas: il avait déjà établi qu'il n'en avait pas l'imagination. « Mais puisqu'il semble penser être moi, j'imagine qu'il passera le plus clair de son temps à essayer de me ressembler. »

-Alors j'ai juste à lui tirer dans la tête avec une flèche explosive, et on sera tranquilles.

-Peut-être.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

-J'ai besoin de plus d'éléments avant d'être convaincu de quoi que ce soit, répliqua Loki en haussant une épaule. Puis il remua les pieds. « Cela dit, ça m'aiderais d'être capable de marcher, tu sais. Les génies du mal comme moi réfléchissent beaucoup mieux quand ils font les cent pas. »

Clint risqua un coup d'œil à l'Agent Romanoff, qui secoua la tête énergiquement.

-T'es un marrant, tu le sais ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit sous la douche, rétorqua Loki avec un sourire, avant de continuer sans laisser le temps à Clint de répliquer: "Alors, dis-moi tout à propos de votre petite aventure de tout à l'heure. Et où est mon…où est Thor, d'ailleurs ? Je pensais qu'il serait de retour ici à m'ennuyer à décrire ses exploits à l'heure qu'il est.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Thor : si ce gros lourdaud avait été blessé dans l'escarmouche avec le robot, eh bien , c'était de sa faute pour être si lent (54)

-Oh, certains des squelettes se sont échappés, alors il les poursuit. Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point ces trucs peuvent être rapides. (il fronça légèrement les sourcils) Ou pas, en fait.

-Pas vraiment, non. Alors c'était le musée?

-Ouais.

-Raconte-moi.

Loki écouta patiemment Clint décrire la mission qui avait quelque peu mal tournée, le combat et ce qui en découla, à savoir la fuite du robot, mais non sans avoir emporté quelques échantillons volés dans la section géologique, dont une météorite de nickel et de fer qui y était exposée. Clint paraissait presque offensé que le robot soit parti après ça, au lieu de concentrer ses efforts sur l'aile égyptienne comme Loki l'avait fait.

Sauf que si Loki avait vraiment voulu accomplir un acte délictueux dans le musée, il aurait précisément volé ces objets-là. Plus un artéfact exposé dans La section Inuit, car il s'agissait d'un objet magique relativement puissant. C'était au moins quelque chose qui avait échappé au robot. Mais non, quand Loki avait attaqué le musée, il avait laissé ces objets justement parce que son seul but avait été de s'amuser un peu avec les Avengers –tout en leur faisant croire que les mauvaises choses avaient de la valeur, juste au cas où (55)

Et si le robot avait pris ces choses-là, alors…

-Loki?

-Hm?

Il reporta son attention sur Clint, qui l'observait les yeux mi-clos.

-T'avais juste l'air bizarre, à l'instant.

-Eh bien toi tu as toujours l'air assez laid, mais je n'en fait pas une montagne, fit Loki calmement. Je réfléchissais. Je devine que tu ne saches pas très bien ce que ça fait où à quoi ça ressemble.

-Si c'est à ça que penser ressemble pour toi, grogna Clint, j'aimerais pas être dans ta tête.

-Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua-t-il en tambourinant ses doigts sur les draps. Le robot va sans doute s'attaquer à ce joli petit télescope à Arecibo ensuite. Pour les sous-réflecteurs, et peut-être quelques antennes.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça? S'ensuit Clint en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.

-Parce que ça m'amuse, répliqua Loki négligemment. Peut-être que tu aimerais aller l'arrêter. Je serais ravi d'aider. C'est ma réputation soigneusement entretenue qu'il est en train de ruiner, tu sais.

-Je pensais que le fait que le robot nous botte le cul te plairait.

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta : même s'il voulait tout contredire à propos de cette situation parce que le robot l'avait si grotesquement…perturbé, il fallait qu'il se souvienne du jeu à long terme. Et pour que le jeu en reste un, il fallait que Clint et ses amis continuent de danser comme des marionnettes au bout d'un fil, bien que ce fut plus délicat de les manipuler avec une seule main valide. Il adopta immédiatement un sourire méprisant.

-Je t'en prie. Ma réputation soigneusement entretenue, j'ai dit. J'ai bien plus de délicatesse, et tu le sais.

-Ah ouais? Et quand…

-Le clou, l'interrompit Loki avec un geste gracieux de la main.

Clint referma la bouche avec un bruit audible.

-Enculé.

-Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça?

Il se renfonça dans l'oreiller de l'hôpital, satisfait de voir le visage de son interlocuteur prendre une teinte qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur une glace pilée Razzleberry. (57)

Clint agita un doigt dans sa direction mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Ce qui était une décision intelligente de sa part puisqu'il était désespérément sous-armé pour faire face à une telle bataille, et que Loki était tout à fait prêt à lui chanter du Lady Gaga, juste pour le plaisir de le voir exploser. Et il avait, de sa propre opinion, une voix tout à fait convenable.

-Arecibo, Clint. Tu seras gentil, fit Loki en le congédiant d'un geste royal. Clint était trop troublé pour noter que Natasha essayait d'attirer son attention; sans doute pour lui faire remarquer qu'il devrait remettre les menottes au dieu.

Vraiment, les choses commençaient un tout petit peu à s'améliorer. Alors que la porte claquait derrière Clint, Loki se tourna vers l'Agent Romanoff et lui sourit lentement.

-Alors, ronronna-t-il, où en étions-nous ?

* * *

53 –Bien que cela marche mieux si le méchant porte une barbiche, il a été prouvé que le geste aide à la fois à la réflexion et à la conspiration.

54 –C'était quelque chose que Loki se disait régulièrement, tout comme il se disait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la disparition subite suivie de la mise à mort douloureuse des rares personnes ayant réussi à sérieusement blesser son frère.

55 –Pour Loki, Juste Au Cas Où était presque quelque chose de tangible. Ses plans B avaient des plans B. C'était en partie pour être sûr de ne jamais se retrouver dans une situation déplaisante qu'il n'avait pas planifiée lui-même (56) Et en partie parce que plus il élaborait des plans compliqués, plus cela gardait occupée une grande partie de son cerveau, ce qui en retour lui permettait de dormir la nuit sans que son esprit ne coure en cercle en aboyant comme un petit chien sous crack.

56 –Il était judicieux de dire qu'à ce moment précis, avec ses chevilles menottées à un lit d'hôpital, sa méthode de Juste Au Cas Où nécessitait quelques révisions.

57 –Loki avait eu l'intention de traquer et de tuer d'une façon particulièrement horrible le responsable marketing qui avait eu l'idée de massacrer et condenser l'orthographe de ces deux mots (_N/T: « rasberry » et « blackberry », framboises et mûres_) mais après avoir goûté à une de ces délicieuses petites choses, il avait découvert que le pardon avait le goût de sucre.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère (comme toujours, vous me direz) que tout ça fait sens (car cette histoire de Razzleberry est _franchement_ pas un cadeau, pour nous européens qui n'avons aucune des marques citées dans cette histoire. Sans compter aussi l'insulte de Clint qui est un jeu de mot en anglais et...enfin, laissons tomber) _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, on se reverra au prochain chapitre. Qu'est ce qui s'y passe? Un face à face épique avec le Méchant Robot Loki, voilà. Ça c'est du teasing ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

_Et un gros chapitre, un! (et qui, pour changer, m'a donné du fil à retordre)_

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'Arecibo se trouvait à Porto Rico, quelque chose dont Clint aurait dû, après réflexion, se souvenir dès que Loki avait mentionné ce nom. Enfin, c'était Porto Rico, et il avait quelques trous de mémoires concernant cette excursion spécifique, le genre de trous noirs créés par l'ingestion d'une grande quantité de tequila (58). Tony Stark l'avait accompagné, et la plupart des grands vides dans la mémoire de Clint impliquaient Tony d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il pouvait compter là-dessus.

Porto Rico était trop loin pour s'y rendre en hélicoptère ou en s'accrochant à Thor (heureusement); ils utilisèrent donc un des jets privés de Tony. Sur la route ils passèrent prendre Steve, qui avait terminé sa mission secrète en Serbie.

Il refusa la bière que lui proposa Clint et jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à l'aménagement de l'avion.

-J'admets que je ne suis pas monté dans beaucoup d'avions récemment, mais à quoi sert ce poteau au milieu de la cabine ?

-Tu vois ce genre de moments dans la vie où tu sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser de questions si tu sais que tu n'aimeras pas la réponse? Demanda Clint en décapsulant sa bouteille de bière à l'aide d'un couteau de combat que beaucoup de gens normaux auraient qualifié d'épée.

-Oui?

-C'est un de ces moments.

Thor baissa les yeux sur sa propre bière d'un air morose: il avait été déçu de découvrir que le bar de l'avion ne contenait pas d'hydromel.

-Au moins celui-là n'a pas de miroirs au plafond, commenta-t-il. J'ai trouvé cela très distrayant.

Steve se couvrit le visage de la main.

-Je pense que c'est le but, fit Clint en riant et en saluant Thor avec sa bière. Il s'adossa contre le canapé en cuir. "Au fait Thor, il y a un truc qui m'ennuie à propos de ton frère. »

-Et ce serait…? S'enquit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Il est beaucoup trop sympathique (Clint prit une gorgée de bière (59)) J'arrête pas de devoir me forcer à me rappeler qu'on n'est pas potes, parce j'ai presque l'impression que c'est un type qui s'inquiète pour moi. Ça me fait flipper.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça après tout, proposa Steve.

C'était sans doute un résidu de l'époque où il cognait Hitler, mais il semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à comprendre que les méchants étaient en général très doués pour faire semblant d'être les bons, et que le rire psychotique et le coup de poignard dans le dos venaient après.

-Mon frère peut être très agréable quand il le veut, fit Thor avant de hausser les épaules. Et je crois que vous ne l'avez pas très bien considéré depuis le début.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la cabine de l'avion, comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'Agent Coulson ou Romanoff surgir de derrière le bar.

-Essayez un peu de vous souvenir du nombre de fois où il a essayé de tous nous tuer, soupira Clint.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, puisqu'il n'a visiblement pas réussi, fit Thor. La vie serait ennuyeuse sans une bataille de temps en temps.

-Oui, peut-être, mais il a quand même blessé beaucoup de monde, objecta Steve en se frottant le menton. Et fait beaucoup de dégâts.

-Tu vois, c'est l'autre truc qui me dérange. (Clint avala la moitié de sa bière en une autre lampée, et agita la bouteille pour marquer ses paroles) Parce qu'on n'arrête pas de nous dire que c'est un genre de super-génie…

-Il est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, l'interrompit Thor.

-D'accord, il est sans doute plus intelligent que quiconque d'entre nous à part peut-être Tony, et la plupart du temps il est moins chiant que lui, et je peux vous dire que ça me dérange vachement. (Voyant qu'il était en train de digresser, il chassa cette réflexion d'un geste de la main) Bon, alors il sait se servir de son cerveau, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps utilisait de la magie, et à chaque fois qu'on doit se battre contre lui je m'assure de porter un pantalon marron parce que même si on gagne on finit toujours par faire dans nos frocs à un moment ou à un autre.

Il finit sa bière et l'abattit sur la table en guise de point d'exclamation.

« Et même si on est supposé être en désavantage parce qu'on n'est pas des psychopathes… »

-…Il a dit qu'il était un sociopathe, ajouta Thor obligeamment.

-Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas des sociopathes qui se fichent de blesser de quelqu'un. Et pourtant on gagne toujours. _Toujours_. Et même si on a l'impression de gagner que d'un cheveu, on n'a jamais rien de pire que quelques bleus et bosses. Mais là, on s'est battu contre ce robot une fois, et il manqué de tuer Natasha et arracher la tête de Coulson. Sans parler de la super cicatrice que je vais devoir montrer à ma prochaine copine.

Thor le regardait fixement; Clint se rendit compte que tout à son exposé, il s'était levé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas autour du poteau de la cabine. Il s'arrêta, poings sur les hanches, et défia les deux autres du regard.

-Alors ?

-Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir, dit Thor.

Steve, en revanche, paraissait pensif.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ton frère est plus bête qu'un robot ? Ou est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il mijotait quelque chose d'autre, pendant tout ce temps ?

Thor n'était pas quelqu'un prompt à user d'humour caustique (c'était quelque chose qu'il laissait à Loki et Sif) Cependant il gardait quelques cuillerées de sarcasme pour certaines occasions. Dans ce cas présent, cela consistait à lancer à Clint une expression mêlant cynisme, incrédulité et amusement, tout cela grâce à l'aide d'une barbe de six jours.

-Mon frère, dit-il lentement, comme si Clint était atteint d'une hémorragie cérébrale qui empirerait s'il parlait trop vite, mijote toujours quelque chose.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lança Clint. Quelque chose dans le regard de Thor lui avait donné le frisson : sur l'instant, il avait vraiment l'impression de voir un air de famille entre les deux frères.

-Non, vraiment pas, fit Thor en se renfonçant dans le canapé et en ouvrant manuellement sa bouteille de bière qui n'était pas sensée s'ouvrir manuellement. « Tu penses que mon frère a quelque chose en tête. C'est comme dire que le ciel est bleu ou que Natasha…

-Fais gaffe, le coupa-t-il. Tu crois peut-être qu'elle ne saura pas ce que tu as dit, mais elle a des yeux et des oreilles partout.

-Mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

-Ouais, mais je pense pas que tu piges ce que _je_ veux dire.

Clint chercha un peu de soutien en la personne de Steve, qui était occupé à enfiler son masque bleu tout en regardant ostensiblement sa montre.

-Et de ton côté ?

-Je réfléchis.

-Rien du tout? Soupira Clint.

-Non, j'ai des idées. Je réfléchis juste, fit le soldat en souriant. Et peut-être que vous devriez vous préparer. Nous y sommes presque. Et d'après ce que tu as dit, ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

-Non, répondit-il tristement. Car j'aime le gâteau.

-Le frisson du combat n'est-il pas plus doux ? demanda Thor avec un grand sourire.

-Dit le gars qui n'a pas pris feu la dernière fois, grogna Clint alors qu'il sortait son arc.

* * *

Clint et Steve, maintenant dans sa jolie tenue de Captain America, décidèrent d'arriver sur place par une méthode simple : sauter de l'avion en parachute. Thor observa les objets d'un air sceptique, mais fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il devrait s'occuper de toute menace potentielle et de distraire le robot jusqu'à ce que les deux autres aient atterri.

L'archer laissa Steve sauter en premier, puisqu'il avait l'air tellement impatient qu'il risquait d'exploser. Il plongea immédiatement après dans le nuage dense qui recouvrait Porto Rico.

-Tu sais ce qu'on cherche, hein Steve ? lui demanda-t-il par le canal radio, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

-Tu as dit que c'était un télescope, alors un observatoire ?

Clint sourit. Il avait vu des image satellites d'Arecibo.

-Oh, tu verras dans une minute.

Ils émergèrent des nuages; Thor n'était déjà plus qu'une tache floue et écarlate devant eux. Il plongeait vers les collines vertes qui entouraient une étrange vallée grise.

Il y eut un silence avant que Steve ne reprenne la parole:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-La vallée entière? Ouais, c'est le télescope.

Le télescope d'Arecibo était le plus grand du monde, une parabole immense qui remplissait une vallée entière, surmonté d'une antenne et le logement du réflecteur secondaire.

Un autre silence.

-Tu as dit que Loki l'avait appelé "petit". Et "joli."

-Loki est un connard, répliqua Clint avec un large sourire; mais le vent soufflait si fort que ses dents lui firent mal, alors il arrêta promptement. Il faut juste apprendre à parler couramment sa langue.

-Et il pense que le…robot va essayer de voler des composants?

-Plus ou moins. Le plus dur sera de ne rien faire exploser. Parce que tu casses, Steve, tu payes.

Steve éclata de rire et ouvrit son parachute.

-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Soudain la vallée entière fut baignée de lumière blanche, si brillante que Clint dût se protéger les yeux.

-Tu crois que c'est Thor qui a fait ça? Demanda Steve en sortant son pistolet, bien qu'il soit encore trop loin pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-J'espère. Et j'espère aussi qu'il n'a pas oublié la partie du plan où il éloigne le robot de ce truc. Je suis sûr que Jane va le tuer s'il l'abime.

* * *

Il semblait que le robot commençait à attraper le coup avec la magie: Arecibo était encore pire que le musée. Des golems fait d'arbres escaladaient la superstructure et s'échinaient à arracher les bidules qui maintenaient l'antenne et gardaient le réflecteur hors de portée immédiate du robot. Clint les laissa à Steve. C'était un super-soldait, après tout avec un peu de chance, il se souviendrait des munitions incendiaires que Clint avait insisté pour qu'il les prenne, et que le bois était inflammable.

Il se débarrassa de son parachute et heurta le sol alors que résonnait dans la vallée le son d'un bouclier en vibranium rebondissant sur une série d'objets magiquement animés.

Ou alors, supposa-t-il, le soldat pouvait aussi tous les combattre à l'aide de ses poings et de son bouclier. Pourquoi changer une stratégie gagnante ?

Il observa attentivement les alentours, cherchant des yeux les éclairs ou tornades de débris qui marquaient habituellement le passage de Thor. Il avait sa propre mission, qu'il s'était assigné lui-même après sa petite discussion avec Loki. Clint Barton était quelqu'un qui pensait fermement que ses flèches devaient rester là où il les avait plantées, dans n'importe quelle partie du corps de l'ennemi qui l'avait le plus énervé. Le fait que non seulement la flèche n'avait non seulement fait que traverser le robot (60) mais en plus sans lui causer le moindre dégât était pour lui une insulte personnelle. Il fallait réparer ça.

Un autre éclair aveuglant survint, plus haut sur la pente, voire peut-être de l'autre côté. Clint jura entre ses dents et piqua un sprint en sortant son arc. Il n'était pas du tout silencieux dans sa course, mais cela n'avait aucune importance vu les explosions soniques qui résonnaient entre les collines. Il déboucha en haut de la colline, à bout de souffle.

Aussitôt il mit un genou à terre, encocha une de ses nouvelles flèches spéciales et tira. Un vent léger soufflait mais la flèche n'aurait pas une trajectoire rectiligne de toute façon en raison de sa charge incendiaire, et une centaine d'autres variables auraient pu arrêter sa course. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il était Clint Barton, Bordel, et il ne manquait jamais sa cible.

Le robot eut juste le temps de tourner la tête à un degré inhumain, et la flèche l'atteignit juste entre les deux yeux.

_boom_

Comparé aux explosions de tout à l'heure, ce fut presque un bruit de pétard. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : la tête du robot disparut soudainement dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Clint sourit et attendit le moment si plaisant où le corps s'effondre.

Ce fut sans doute sa première (61) erreur.

* * *

Du côté de Thor, tout avait suivi le plan prévu. Il avait sauté de l'avion avant les autres et avait plongé vers le télescope. Il avait immédiatement repéré le robot : il portait à présent une réplique de l'ancienne armure de Loki, casque compris. Cette vision suffit à lui nouer la gorge il s'en débarrassa en grognant.

Il raffermit sa prise sur Mjolnir et invoqua une boule de foudre qu'il envoya droit sur l'imposteur. Il y eut un bruit plutôt encourageant et une explosion de lumière. Toujours en vol, Thor évita un éclair de plasma grésillant qui vola en sifflant dans sa direction avant même que l'on puisse recommencer à voir quelque chose.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder, puisqu'il était évident qu'il avait attiré l'attention de l'ennemi, et prit un brusque virage pour remonter la vallée.

Il évita deux lancers de plasma supplémentaires et jeta un œil derrière lui pour apercevoir le robot qui volait à sa poursuite, sans doute grâce à l'aide d'un sortilège. Thor se posa sur le sol tout en jetant Mjolnir sur le robot. Comme il s'en doutait, l'autre ne prit pas la peine de l'éviter, pensant peut-être que le marteau n'était pas plus dangereux qu'une des flèches de Clint Barton. Mjolnir faucha sans peine une des jambes du robot avant de revenir dans la main de son propriétaire.

Cela attira encore plus l'attention de l'imposteur, si seulement il était besoin. Il lui jeta une nouvelle salve de plasma tout en atterrissant avec bien plus de grâce que ne devrait avoir quelqu'un fraîchement amputé d'une jambe. Lassé de ce petit jeu (franchement, Loki lui avait jeté n'importe quoi de chauffé à blanc à la figure depuis qu'ils étaient à peine sortis du berceau) Thor para les éclairs avec Mjolnir. Un arbre près de lui vola en éclats.

-Retire le visage de mon frère et combat-moi tel que tu es! Cria-t-il au robot. Je ne te le laisserais pas le déshonorer davantage !

Le robot eut un geste négligeant de la main; sa jambe se reforma.

-Idiot, siffla-t-il, et Thor fut forcé d'admettre que le robot avait réussi à maîtriser les intonations les plus désagréables de son frère. Je _suis_ Loki, la répétition finale et véritable.

Il forma un sourire qui inspira à la fois dégoût et colère à Thor.

« Mon prédécesseur n'a jamais réussi à te tuer. Ce sera pour moi une nouvelle opportunité de prouver ma supériorité. »

Ensuite, tout devint comme une reproduction cauchemardesque de leur combat sur le Bifrost, la seule et unique fois où il avait senti avec certitude que Loki avait essayé de le tuer. Il y avait des illusions, et des attaques à l'aide de n'importe quelle arme qu'il avait connu alors, mais à présent tout se jouait dans un silence sinistre, et le robot, dépourvu d'os, parvenait à bouger avec une fluidité supérieure même à Loki.

De l'autre côté, Thor lui-même n'avait aucune raison de retenir ses coups ou d'essayer de raisonner le robot, alors cela équilibrait les chances.

Et de plus, son opposant n'utilisait aucune technique qu'il n'avait jamais subi une centaine de fois auparavant, malgré l'augmentation de la puissance magique. Les éclairs, les armes éthérées qui n'en restaient pas moins extrêmement tranchantes, des illusions qui semblaient solides un instant et disparaissaient aussitôt…il les avait toutes déjà affrontées et battues.

Il jeta de nouveau son marteau sur le robot: il riposta en jetant une sphère d'énergie pure entre eux. Thor fut projeté en arrière à travers huit arbres jusqu'à ce que le neuvième arrête finalement sa course. Il leva la main et rappela Mjolnir.

C'était autre chose. La machine n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer comme cela était déjà arrivé à Loki. Il y avait déjà eu des moments où son frère avait tellement usé de sa magie qu'il pouvait presque voir son cerveau griller derrière ses yeux. L'autre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce problème.

Il se releva avec un grognement en époussetant des échardes et feuilles collées à sa cape. Le robot avait une main tendue vers lui, où brûlait une autre boule de plasma (franchement, cette chose n'apprenait jamais rien?).

Il tourna soudain la tête à 180 degrés. Et celle-ci explosa. Et plutôt que de s'effondrer comme le ferait un corps normal, celui du robot s'évapora.

Thor éclata de rire et s'avança en balançant doucement Mjolnir au bout de son bras. Nul doute que Hawkeye était dans les parages.

-C'était trop facile…(62)

Une explosion de lumière l'aveugla soudain. Thor se protégea les yeux, baissant la tête pour se protéger de la vague de chaleur et utilisant Mjolnir pour dévier le plus gros de la déflagration. C'était difficile à dire, mais dans le vacarme il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler. Il était presque certain que c'était Clint.

Il leva Mjolnir, toujours en se protégeant les yeux, appelant un éclair qui n'avait besoin que d'une cible.

Des doigts froids et légèrement collants se plaquèrent de chaque côté de son visage par derrière. Encore plus écœurant, les doigts semblèrent perdre leur forme, pour recouvrir son visage, ses yeux et ses oreilles.

-Pathétique, siffla le robot avec la voix de Loki. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi cet idiot a gâché tant d'énergie à te haïr.

Thor rit, malgré la substance gélatineuse qui se frayait un chemin dans son oreille, alors qu'une vague de douleur explosait quelque part derrière son œil droit et que sa vision commençait à s'assombrir.

-C'est toi qui est idiot à ne pas comprendre qu'il m'aime en même temps.

Deux choses survinrent en même temps, sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer laquelle avait causé la plus grande explosion. Thor abattit Mjolnir vers le sol en libérant tout son pouvoir sur lui-même –et, plus important, sur le robot. Et celui-ci hurla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Annuler ! » dans l'oreille de Thor, en inversant tous les champs magiques qu'il avait créés dans la zone.

De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance pour Thor. A un moment où à un autre, une explosion n'est une explosion, quand on se trouve à l'épicentre.

* * *

58 –La philosophie de Clint sur le sujet du divertissement était que si on ne se réveillait pas avec des tatouages bizarres sur le corps et qu'on pouvait clairement se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, ça n'avait pas été une vraie fête.

59 –Pas vraiment à la hauteur des standards Asgardiens en matière de lampage, mais Thor appréciait néanmoins l'effort.

60 –Parce que techniquement parlant, il était même prêt à accepter ça tant que « traverser » était immédiatement suivi d'une giclée de sang dramatique et cartoonesque.

61 –Enfin, techniquement, non: dans cette situation, sa première erreur avait été de rejoindre le SHIELD ou, plus fondamentalement, être né. Mais si on se concentre sur cette journée en particulier, sa première erreur pouvait sans doute être décrite comme « s'être levé »

62 –Si Thor avait été un être humain ordinaire, il aurait été juste de qualifier ceci de sa première erreur majeure. Cela dit, sur l'échelle immense et magique de l'univers, il n'était pratiquement constitué que de ce genre de déclaration.

* * *

_Je le redis: cette fic date d'avant Avengers, c'est pour ça que Clint s'y entend bien avec Loki, et que ça peut paraître un peu OOC :) (perso ça ne me dérange pas, mais au cas où)_

_Apparemment, le télescope d'Arecibo apparaît dans un film de James Bond, si ça vous parle (je ne les ai pas tous vus moi-même...Faudra que je le fasse, un jour)_

_Et en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine!_


	20. Chapter 20

_On est dimanche! *captain obvious mode* Et comme tous les dimanches...Un nouveau chapitre! Malheureusement, vous devrez attendre un peu avant de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Thor et Hawkeye (ou bien vous pouvez aussi lire la fic originale si vous êtes vraiment impatients. Le lien est sur mon profil) mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce chapitre est inintéressant._

* * *

Après le succès de l'attaque de Lokibot (63) sur le musée, Daniel avait repris un peu d'espoir. Bien que le robot n'ai jamais l'air content, au moins il avait été moins contrarié que d'habitude et donc dans une certaine mesure moins prompt à l'homicide. Et bien qu'il ait réquisitionné tout le laboratoire pour construire quelque chose à base de météorite de fer et de nickel dont il refusait de dire plus, au moins il laissait Daniel aider. Et par aider, signifiait qu'il était autorisé à accomplir quelques tâches mineures retranscrites sur papier avec bien plus de détails qu'il ne semblait nécessaire, même pour lui.

Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une phase. Il avait entendu dire que les enfants, en grandissant, passaient par une phase où ils voulaient tout contrôler (64), et peut-être qu'après ça sa création le laisserait de nouveau choisir ses chaussures.

Daniel était au milieu d'une de ces tâches décrites de façon de plus en plus pénibles lorsqu'une explosion de lumière blanche envahit la pièce. Par chance, il était en train de souder quelque chose; le masque qu'il portait était la seule chose qui lui évita l'aveuglement.

Il se tint recroquevillé jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaisse, et retira le masque avec prudence. L'air ambiant empestait les oranges brûlées et l'ozone. Quelque chose fumait au milieu du laboratoire il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du robot, qui semblait avoir tant perdu le contrôle sur son enveloppe corporelle que des bouts de fibres optiques dépassaient de sa peau qui avait repris la couleur rose-orangée de la gélatine. Il avait l'air de fondre.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que…Daniel s'interrompit avant de poser une question stupidement évidente. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-Annuler…Annuler…Annuler…psalmodia le robot dans un rythme irrégulier.

Daniel retourna frénétiquement le laboratoire pour rassembler son ordinateur portable et le câble, renversant dans la manœuvre son café sur la météorite. Le robot n'était pas en état de l'aider; de ses mains tremblantes, il gratta assez de gélatine pour avoir accès au cerveau artificiel et y brancha le câble.

Il s'empressa de taper des lignes de commandes sur son ordinateur et d'examiner les résultats.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire?

Le robot n'était pas en état de répondre.

« Peut-être un secteur mémoriel qui a déraillé ? »

Il semblait y avoir une sorte de virus (ce qui n'avait pas de sens: le robot n'était pas une machine stupide qui pouvait se retrouver attaquée par des spywares) qui tentait d'accéder à la mémoire du robot et qui tournait en une boucle sans fin à cause des sécurités.

Et, ce qui était encore plus déroutant, Daniel n'arrivait pas à l'effacer. Il ne pouvait même pas l'examiner: il n'obtenait qu'un charabia incompréhensible dans une police de caractère anguleuse et dorée. Qui scintillait d'une manière qu'il était certain que son ordinateur ne pouvait pas afficher.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écrire un nouveau code qui agirait comme une enveloppe pour le programme dénué de sens. Dès qu'il eut finit, ce fut comme s'il avait enclenché un interrupteur : la forme du robot se raffermit, reprit les bonnes couleurs, et il se redressa.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda Daniel avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il en était capable ces derniers temps.

-Acceptable.

Le robot ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et fronça les sourcils. Il arracha le câble branché derrière son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de froncer les sourcils : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à des remerciements, cela il l'avait très bien compris. Mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton qui lui était adressé.

-Il y avait un code bizarre qui essayait de s'intégrer à ta programmation et qui était bloqué par les pare-feu. Je l'ai isolé pour le moment, mais il faudrait que tu voies si tu peux l'effacer toi-même. (il secoua la tête) Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil.

-Bien sûr que non. Et une fois de plus, tes conceptions m'ont desservi.

Le robot se releva et se dirigea vers la table où il construisait son…ce qu'il construisait.

Daniel le suivit prudemment, son ordinateur serré contre lui.

-On a déjà connu ça…

-Ce que tu as conçu m'a empêché de détruire le frère de ma copie. Je dois trouver un moyen d'intégrer ce que j'ai acquis.

Il baissa les yeux sur la météorite et la tasse de café renversée.

-Oui, mais…

Le poing du robot fusa, entrant violemment en contact avec le visage de Daniel. Il y eut un bruit d'écrasement, et il fut projeté dans une table de métal où il rebondit avant de glisser sur le sol.

Daniel se releva rapidement, légèrement recroquevillé au cas où il déciderait de le frapper encore.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le robot ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas surmonter tes défauts alors que tu continues de me gêner par ta simple présence, fit-il en passant un doigt sur la flaque de café avec une expression de dégout. « Et même maintenant tu me retiens. Les humains sont pathétiques. »

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…Daniel se tut brusquement lorsque le robot quitta simplement le laboratoire comme s'il n'avait pas parlé du tout. Il eut les larmes aux yeux.

Puis il baissa les yeux, et tout devint beaucoup plus clair. Son corps reposait en un tas désarticulé, à moitié sous la table.

-Je suppose que ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance que je sois désolé ou non, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

TOTALEMENT SUPERFLU, JE DIRAIS. MAIS C'EST SOUVENT LE CAS.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une voix : personne ne parlait. Les mots avaient l'air de se former quelque part entre l'air et l'oreille éthérée de Daniel. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vit quelqu'un de très grand, et très noir.

-Vous regardiez ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?

J'ESSAIE DE NE PAS M'IMPLIQUER DANS DES DISPUTES. C'EST…GÊNANT, fit l'homme en souriant. Bien, que pour être honnête, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sourire. D'AUTRE PART, CE N'EST PAS VRAIMENT DANS MES ATTRIBUTIONS.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça, soupira Daniel en s'essuyant de nouveau les yeux. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose qui a du sens, vous comprenez ?

Une main osseuse lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. JE TROUVE QUE LES CHOSES ONT RAREMENT DU SENS. OU PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE N'ESSAIE DE VOIR QUE LE MAUVAIS GENRE DE SENS. (il sourit un peu plus) MAIS C'EST EN PARTIE CE QUI REND LE MONDE INTÉRESSANT.

Il avait d'autres questions à poser, d'autres choses à dire, comme si s'excuser auprès de la Mort pourrait d'une certaine façon arranger les choses. Mais bizarrement, cela lui paraissait de moins en moins important de seconde en seconde : après tout, il était trop tard. Daniel renifla une dernière fois et s'essuya son nez sur sa manche, bien qu'il supposait que ce n'était pas vraiment une manche, et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

JE CROIS QUE C'EST A VOUS DE LE DÉCOUVRIR.

* * *

63 –Qu'on ne se méprenne pas: Daniel n'aurait pour rien au monde appelé le robot autrement que « Loki » à voix haute. Mais il regrettait de plus en plus la dernière syllabe, surtout lorsque le robot agissait de façon particulièrement froide et méprisante. Ce qui, pour être honnête, arrivait quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent du temps. Il commençait à penser que toute cette histoire de supériorité était un tout petit peu surfaite.

64 –Daniel lui-même n'était jamais vraiment sorti de cette phase, mais il était capable d'occulter son propre désir désespéré de contrôler le monde autour de lui pour se consacrer au succès du robot. Ou peut-être, plus exactement, parce qu'il en était complétement terrifié.

* * *

_Comme disait Patrick Couton, traducteur des Annales du Disque-monde, la Mort est un mâle, un mâle nécessaire._

_Et sinon... Pauvre Daniel T_T_


	21. Chapter 21

_Je poste le chapitre plus tôt aujourd'hui car j'aurais pas le temps de le faire plus tard (la raison est intimement liée à mon brisage d'écran d'ordinateur d'il y a trois semaines) Enfin, c'est tout bénéf' pour vous. Après le triste sort de Daniel au chapitre précédent...Loki is baaack!_

* * *

Cette journée avait été extrêmement frustrante pour Loki, et il en incombait l'entière faute aux médecins. A peine une heure après que Clint Barton soit parti, ils étaient revenus emporter l'Agent Romanoff. Apparemment, on l'avait ramené chez elle où elle devrait se nourrir de milkshakes à la paille durant plusieurs semaines.

Cette unique pensée avait extrêmement contrarié Loki et il s'était mis à déchiqueter petit à petit son oreiller d'hôpital. Il aurait tué pour avoir un milkshake. Littéralement. Plusieurs personnes. Et pouvoir rentrer chez lui? Sauf que cela aurait nécessité un foyer qui n'ai pas été violé par une abomination, et qui nécessitait un mixeur opérationnel et un moule à gaufres, parce qu'une maison sans moule à gaufre n'était pas un vrai foyer.

Mais non, l'Agent Romanoff était rentrée chez elle pour profiter de tous le confort disponible quand on n'était pas menotté à un lit, tandis qu'il était privé de sa seule source d'amusement, portait toujours une tenue sans dos et des menottes aux chevilles. Cela aurait été suffisant pour faire hurler de rage des êtres inférieurs. Au lieu de ça, Loki préférait considérer les choses horribles qu'il ferait à cet endroit une fois qu'il aurait récupéré sa magie. Cela commencerait, décida-t-il, avec des cafards. Mangeurs de chair humaine. Il n'aurait qu'à imaginer à partir de là.

Il fut obligé d'abandonner au bout d'un moment, car son plan était devenu si élaboré que même lui fut forcé d'admettre qu'il en devenait un peu ridicule. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un aide-infirmier, escorté de deux gardes, lui apporta un plateau rempli de nourriture peu appétissante. Néanmoins, il parvint à sourire et à demander un stylo, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de dangereux avec, après tout.

Ils osèrent effectivement lui donner un crayon, ou plus exactement un _bout_ de crayon si petit qu'il lui était impossible de poignarder quelqu'un avec à moins de faire preuve d'une grande précision (ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire dans son état) et de parvenir à toucher la jugulaire. Mais c'était un outil d'écriture et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Peu de temps après il avait couvert chaque surface qu'il pouvait atteindre de diagrammes et d'équations, bien qu'il eut la prudence de les écrire en code et d'ajouter un peu de charabia ici et là. Il lui fallait anticiper et réfléchir comment il pourrait trouver ce fichu robot avec à sa seule disposition la pathétique technologie midgardienne.

Au bout d'un moment, il se souvint de son plateau de nourriture. Le sandwich avait le goût de l'assiette, la salade de pommes de terre un goût de mayonnaise et pas grand-chose d'autre. Et il y avait de la gelée pour le dessert…Une gelée à l'orange.

Il la jeta sur la porte. Elle s'y écrasa avec un bruit mat.

Quelque temps plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Loki leva les yeux, sans toutefois s'arrêter de schématiser: il s'attendait à voir un autre assistant infirmier, voire Clint Barton de retour pour l'amuser. Au lieu de cela, ce fut un autre des amis de Thor qu'il reconnut comme étant Steve Rogers, aussi connu sous le nom de Captain America. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis pour cause de port prolongé de masque, et son expression était sinistre.

-Attention à…

Il eut un couinement de chaussure contre le carrelage, et seule la dextérité de Steve l'empêcha de glisser sur la gelée en se rattrapant au pied du lit de Loki.

Loki s'éclaircit la gorge en tapotant ses lèvres avec le crayon, réduit à présent à un petit bout de graphite avec un peu de gomme au bout.

-Tu devrais t'adresser à quiconque est en charge de cette base. Leur dessert gélatineux a fait une tentative d'évasion.

Steve ne sourit même pas, mais Loki l'avait toujours considéré comme un individu excessivement sérieux qui serait sans doute prêt à croire un mensonge flagrant s'il était dit avec assez de conviction.

-On vient de rentrer d'Arecibo, dit-il.

- Un endroit particulièrement charmant, si je me souviens bien. Comment était-ce ?

Au lieu de répondre directement, Steve sortit une clé et déverrouilla les menottes de Loki.

-Ça aurait pu aller mieux.

-Je crois que l'Agent Romanoff a eu des pensées similaires à propos du musée.

Dès que ses chevilles furent libres, Loki rapprocha ses jambes de son torse, sans particulièrement se soucier du fait qu'il dévoilait des parcelles de ses parties intimes à Steve; il pouvait considérer cela comme un remerciement supplémentaire. C'était juste extrêmement agréable de pouvoir de nouveau s'étirer le dos.

-Viens avec moi, dit le soldat. Mais ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, d'accord ?

-Certainement pas sans pantalons, répliqua Loki en glissant précautionneusement hors du lit.

-Certainement pas quoi? Fit Steve en esquissant un très léger sourire. Venir avec moi, ou t'enfuir ?

-Les deux. Il me reste quelques lambeaux de dignité.

-Ils ont sans doute gardé ce qui restait de tes vêtements quelque part. J'attendrais.

Ce qu'il fit, tandis que Loki fouilla les placards jusqu'à trouver le pantalon qu'il avait légitimement volé.

Il considéra l'idée de cacher un scalpel ou deux histoire de s'armer, mais cela lui sembla juste à la fois petit et assez triste. Il enfila son pantalon, en prenant soin de révéler juste assez de jambe et de fesse ou provoquer une réaction du soldat. Le résultat fut décevant, comme tout le reste de sa vie en ce moment.

-Maintenant que je suis à peu près correctement habillé, ne te gênes pas pour briser ce suspense insoutenable.

Steve le mena le long du couloir, deux portes plus loin, jusqu'à une autre banale chambre d'hôpital. Sans commentaire, il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser Loki regarder son occupant.

Il fallut au cerveau de Loki beaucoup de temps pour analyser ce qu'il voyait, parce que cette vision était tout bonnement absurde.

La personne dans le lit d'hôpital avait de long cheveux blonds mal lavés étalés sur l'oreiller, tout comme Thor. Il avait aussi une barbe, tout comme Thor. Et le même nez, la même petite cicatrice à peine visible sur son oreille qu'il avait eu lorsque lui et Loki fuyaient des elfes très irrités. Celui qui se trouvait dans ce lit ressemblait exactement à Thor, sauf que c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il s'agisse de son frère, parce que Thor ne _pouvait pas_ être allongé sur un lit avec un petit tube de plastique dans son nez et plusieurs autres plantés dans ses bras, sans compter la masse de fils dépassant de dessous la chemise d'hôpital bleue et blanche. Thor, Loki en était certain, était physiquement incapable de se tenir immobile à moins qu'il ne soit en train de se prélasser insolemment, et il ne fermait les yeux que lorsqu'il était endormi ou ivre.

Ou bien quand il était assommé par Loki les rares occasions où tout suivait un peu trop le plan prévu, mais c'était sans importance parce que Loki avait tout calculé, et pouvait donc tout arranger avec un claquement de doigt pour que, sans que personne n'en sache rien, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Puis la vie suivait son cours normal où tout le monde pensait que Loki n'était qu'un immonde connard qui n'apprendrait jamais rien et lui qui pensait que tout le monde était hilarant.

SNAP

Loki jeta un regard interloqué vers la porte. Il avait arraché une partie du cadre de métal dans sa main –apparemment il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait- et s'était cassé trois ongles dans le processus. Des gouttes de sangs perlaient à ses doigts. Il lâcha le morceau de métal sur le sol et s'essuya distraitement la main sur la tenue hospitalière qu'il portait toujours, avant de reporter son attention sur Steve.

-Je pense que la construction de ce bâtiment laisse à désirer, dit-il d'un ton délibérément doux et calme.

Steve le regardait avec des yeux si écarquillés que Loki en aurait éclaté de rire, voire considéré comment l'exploiter au mieux.

-Je ferais passer le message.

Le dieu fit un pas, puis un autre, vers le lit d'hôpital. Cela lui prenait bien trop d'efforts de forcer son pied à bouger, ses poumons de fonctionner, et ses méthodes de persuasion ou de menaces habituelles ne marcheraient pas sur son propre corps. Il s'obligea à toucher le bras de Thor, puis son visage; il paraissait bien trop froid, même pour Loki, dépourvu de ce quelque chose qui le rendait à la fois extrêmement énervant et pourtant si fiable. Il saisit doucement le menton de son frère, lui tournant la tête pour mieux voir son profil dans la lumière, puis se pencha et sentit quelque chose.

Des oranges.

Il déglutit convulsivement, manquant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Puis il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans ce genre de situation, ce qu'il avait appris de la manière forte durant sa chute sans fin du Bifrost, qui semblait s'être passée il y avait des siècles. Il ravala toutes les émotions inutiles, maîtrisa sa folie bouillonnante et intima d'attendre à ce noyau de rage glacée qui faisait de lui Loki. Parce qu'il était à présent temps d'écouter, d'absorber, et de penser.

C'aurait été un gâchis de déchaîner quelque chose hurlant vengeance sans savoir où l'envoyer.

Loki se redressa; il sourit par habitude, un sourire fait de bois et de métal, totalement irréel et pourtant près à trancher et couper d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, dit-il d'un ton cordial.

Steve croisa les bras. Il avait plutôt l'air de s'étreindre lui-même pour se remonter le moral.

-Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. Clint, si. Il devrait être réveillé à présent.

-Dans ce cas, rendons-lui une petite visite.

Ils quittèrent la chambre de Thor; Loki ne regarda pas en arrière. Celle de Clint était de l'autre côté du couloir, et avait visiblement été préparée en hâte. L'archer n'était qu'une masse de bandages blancs tachés de rouge par endroits, de tubes, d'attelles et de moniteurs.

-Clint…Tu es réveillé, partenaire? Demanda Steve.

Et Clint Barton ouvrit un oeil.

-Yo, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Loki s'appuya contre le bord du lit et mis son visage dans le champ de vision de Clint.

-Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Steve? Fit Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je l'ai laissé sortir. Juste…dis-lui. D'accord?

Loki saisit le menton de Clint et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent Presque.

-Ne laisse aucun détail de côté. Je le saurais.

Pendant un instant, il écarquilla les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'il n'avait presque plus d'iris. Puis il éclata d'un rire rauque.

-Tu sais, t'es pas aussi effrayant que tu le crois.

Ce fut au tour de Loki de froncer les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Encore ce rire.

-Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je sens plus mes jambes. Ça me fout tellement la trouille que le reste n'a plus d'importance.

Derrière lui, Steve émit un grognement triste. Loki se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Concentre-toi, Clint Barton. Dis-moi tout. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir.

-Tant que tu me promets de me garder un petit quelque chose.

Loki se surpris à sourire, cette fois légèrement moins métallique.

-Bien sûr.

Pour quelqu'un sous morphine, Clint avait une bonne mémoire des détails, et parlait d'une façon claire et concise, bien que sa voix soit quelque peu pâteuse. Loki écoutait, et n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions, ce qui était rare.

Clint s'endormit quand il eut fini de parler; Loki fit signe à Steve de quitter la chambre, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il y eut un long moment de silence à peine brisé par le grésillement des néons alors qu'ils se regardaient fixement.

Il avait déjà bien évidemment décidé de détruire le robot; c'était le seul moyen de récupérer sa magie, il en était à présent certain. Mais les enjeux étaient plus importants, et le jeu plus dangereux. L'idée l'enrageait, et le laissait exalté et épouvanté à la fois.

-Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, fit-il en levant un doigt.

-Dans ce cas, faisons-le.

-Je n'ai pas ce que vous appelleriez de bons antécédents quand il s'agit de travailler avec les autres, grogna-t-il.

-Il y a un début à tout.

Loki regarda le soldat droit dans les yeux, remarquant qu'ils avaient presque la même couleur que ceux de Thor. Mais il vit également plus que ça, quelque chose qui le fit hésiter. Il s'attendait à voir de la suffisance, voire l'arrogance de mâle alpha qu'il voyait si souvent chez les gens trop stupides pour avoir peur de lui. Il s'attendait à voir du défi, une menace, un étalage de fierté macho. Au lieu de cela, il ne trouva que détermination et honnêteté.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

-Tu pourrais être utile, admit-il.

-Merci...Je crois.

-Tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis. J'ai un plan. Si tu te précipites sans réfléchir comme mon…comme Thor, tu ne feras que gâcher mes…nos chances.

-Je peux faire ça, fit Steve en hochant la tête. Contentes-toi de me dire ton plan, et je le suivrais.

-La structure générale, peut-être, sourit Loki. Mais tout bon plan nécessite une adaptation constante. Tu vas devoir m'écouter.

-Ça aussi, je peux le faire, fit Steve en tendant la main: Loki se contenta de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse retomber avec un haussement d'épaule résigné. « Par où on commence ? »

-Par un pantalon, dit Loki.

-Tu en as déjà un.

-Meilleur pantalon signifie meilleure réflexion. Et ensuite une chemise. Et des chaussures. (Il sourit de nouveau) Puis nous aurons un message d'intérêt public à faire passer.

-Promets-moi juste que je n'aurais pas à frapper Hitler de nouveau, fit Steve en riant.

* * *

_Pas de ptites notes à la fin d'un chapitre du Calculator? Mais quelle est cette sorcellerie? Sans doute l'un des signes imminents de la fin du monde (cette blague est peut-être éculée, mais je ne m'en lasse pas)._

_D'ailleurs, triste nouvelle, mes amis: après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que trois avant la fin de cette fanfic...Je sais, c'est passé vite (enfin je suppose) et j'aurais bien voulu que ça dure (il y a bien une "suite" si on veut, mais elle est restée inachevée, et je ne suis pas cruelle au point de vous donner une traduction d'une histoire dont vous n'aurez jamais la fin. A moins d'un miracle) mais au moins, vous serez assurés de lire le dernier chapitre avant le 21 décembre (j'ai dit que je ne m'en lassait pas. Et je suis sûre qu'on aura une invasion de Chitauris)_

_Hum. Je vais m'arrêter là avant que vous ne doutiez sérieusement de ma santé mentale. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici cette traduction, et j'espère vous voir jusqu'au chapitre 24!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hiii we-translate a ajouté cette fanfic à leur newsletter :D (c'est une communauté de traducteurs sur Livejournal. Je vous invite grandement à aller voir: we-translate. livejournal ils proposent bien des fanfics sympathiques) En tout cas, voir qu'on apprécie cette trad assez pour la recommander... ça m'fait chaud au coeur._

_Toute considération bassement égocentrique mise à part, ce chapitre est court. Très court. Du coup le suivant sera publié plus tôt, mercredi, pour ne pas vous laisser languir...et pour que vous en ayez pour votre argent._

* * *

A travers tout le monde physique et celui plus raréfié d'internet, les programmes habituels furent interrompus pour une annonce spéciale urgente.

Personne sur Terre n'avait jamais vu une telle annonce auparavant, bien que dans quelques recoins de l'univers quelques espèces ici où là y auraient jeté un œil et frissonné doucement voire, dans certains cas, émis quelques phéromones d'alarme.

Cela commença de manière plutôt innocente, avec l'image d'une sorte de salle de rédaction, à laquelle on aurait ôté toute couleur; des murs gris pales, un bureau gris pâle, même si quelqu'un avait eu la prévenance d'y placer dans un coin une plante en pot légèrement anémique. Il y avait un homme assis derrière le bureau, un homme aux cheveux noirs à la coupe sévère, des yeux verts et un visage pointu. Il arborait une expression que n'importe quelle tante douairière aurait attribuée à un Gentil Jeune Homme (65)

Puis il sourit. C'était une expression assez plaisante à voir, bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'il aimerait traverser l'écran et mordre quelqu'un. Et qu'il pouvait très bien le faire s'il le décidait.

Il croisa ses mains aristocratiques sur le bureau et parla:

-Salutations, pitoyables mortels. Bien que je devrais bien sûr toujours mériter votre attention pleine et entière, je suis néanmoins d'humeur généreuse. Alors considérez-vous heureux de recevoir une certaine gratitude sinon nulle au moins extrêmement petite pour votre attention, ou quoi qui puisse passer pour de l'attention dans vos cerveaux de la taille d'un petit pois.

D'un seul mouvement souple il sauta sur le bureau et s'y assis soigneusement, les jambes croisées.

« Toutefois, ce message est destiné à une seule non-personne, et tu sais déjà que c'est toi, ordure. Ta tentative pour me tuer était pathétique et mal conçue, et comme tu peux le constater, est également un échec flagrant. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

Son sourire devint plus insolent.

« Certes, c'était un bel effort, j'en suis sûr, et j'espère que tu peux imaginer quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant dans le futur. Si l'on suppose évidemment que tu es capable d'imaginer quelque chose, ce qui est dur à croire puisque je n'en ai jusqu'ici eu aucune preuve. (il bailla délicatement)

« En tout cas, essaie _vraiment_. ¨Parce que tu commences sérieusement à m'ennuyer."

La caméra se figea sur cette dernière image parfaitement cadrée, tandis que les Scissors Sisters résonnaient gaiement en arrière-plan « _I can't decide whether you should live or die…_ »* et qu'un texte défilait en bas de l'image, qui disait simplement «En fait, j'ai décidé, et disons simplement que je ne parierais pas sur toi. Bon baisers de Loki »

Cinq minutes plus tard, une fanpage avait été créée sur Facebook.

Cinq minutes après ça, Facebook était temporairement mis hors service par une attaque informatique; la faute aurait pu en incomber à des hackers chinois, ou bien à la crise de rage d'un robot qui ne comprenait pas que la rage était quelque chose qu'il fallait garder précieusement, choyer, et utiliser au moment parfait pour un effet maximum.

* * *

65 –Comme dans "C'était un jeune homme si gentil, si calme, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il mangerait le visage du facteur."

* * *

_*Pour les plus allergiques de l'anglais, la chanson dit "Je n'arrive pas à décider si tu dois vivre ou mourir..." si vous regardez Doctor Who, il y a des chances pour que vous l'ayez déjà entendue (c'est un grand classique dans la playlist des mégalomanes/Grands Méchants Démoniaques) sinon, vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube watch? v=tbfs5w8lSBo_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet antépénultième chapitre (pas tous les jours qu'on peut employer ce mot, autant en profiter) et bien savouré..En attendant le prochain!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Vous avez été sages? Sérieux? (pas comme moi qui préfère recommencer Morrowind pour la douzième fois plutôt que de bosser) Vous connaissez à présent toute la discographie des Scissors Sisters par coeur? Dans ce cas, vous méritez bien un chapitre assez tôt :)_

_Je viens de relire et corriger (je suis ma propre beta-readeuse) le dernier...Qui est bien plus long celui-ci, si cela peut vous rassurer. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

-C'est bon, je crois que je l'ai cette fois, dit Steve en observant avec suspicion le petit caméscope dans ses mains comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le morde.

-En es-tu absolument certain?

Après sept prises, Loki avait appris à se méfier de ce que Steve croyait.

-Hum…Laisse-moi le re-regarder. C'est le bouton vert, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Il s'allongea avec précaution sur le bureau, en appuyant ses pieds sur la plante en pot pour les élever au-dessus du niveau du cœur. Cela l'aida à faire disparaître les points noirs qui envahissaient sa vision, mais pas à apaiser le bruit de son propre cœur dans ses oreilles. Ces battements frénétiques pouvaient être dus à la douleur, ou à la frustration. Plus probablement une combinaison des deux.

Il lui avait semblé important de paraître en pleine forme, que ce soit ou non le cas, pour accentuer le fait qu'il était toujours vivant et capable de narguer son adversaire. Il souleva précautionneusement le col de sa chemise et jeta un œil au bandage de son épaule: il n'y avait pas de sang, ce qui devait être bon signe. La sensation de tiraillement de sa clavicule qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il devait sauter sur ce fichu bureau avait été assez désagréable sans qu'il n'ait en plus besoin d'une autre chemise.

Steve regardait avec attention le petit écran du caméscope; la voix de Loki en sortait comme une petite parodie d'elle-même.

-Est-ce que le « pitoyables mortels » est vraiment nécessaire ?

-La vérité blesse, n'est-ce pas? Fit Loki en se frottant doucement le menton. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi dit que j'étais reconnaissant. Jusqu'à un certain point.

-Et les "cerveaux de la taille d'un petit pois"? Tu ne peux pas dire que ça, c'est vrai.

-Cela dépend si nous parlons littéralement ou métaphoriquement.

-En tout cas, la vidéo semble bonne, fit le soldat en levant les yeux avec un large sourire. Très bonne même, si je peux me permettre.

-Peut-être que tu as manqué ta vraie vocation. Quelle grande perte pour l'Académie des arts.

Steve lui tendit le caméscope.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Parfaitement bien.

-Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu es plus sarcastique quand ça ne va pas.

-Quel sens de l'observation. Je suis toujours sarcastique, répliqua Loki.

-C'est sûr, répondit Steve avec un rire forcé. Et pour ton épaule ?

-Ne pose pas de questions dont tu n'as pas envie d'entendre la réponse.

Il prit le caméscope et regarda la vidéo en avance rapide. Elle n'avait pas à être parfaite. Et puis l'idée de refaire six ou sept autres prises ne le tentait pas du tout. Il rendit l'appareil à Steve.

-Donne ceci aux techniciens. Dis-leur de l'extraire aussi vite que possible.

-Pas de problème. Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Loki ferma les yeux et se les couvrit de la main. Pendant un instant il songea demander le silence, ou une épaule neuve, ou n'importe quelle requête vaguement sardonique. Le genre de chose qu'il aurait dit à Thor s'il lui avait posé une question aussi bête. Mais il n'en avait pas l'énergie, ni envie d'entendre la réponse de Steve ou de le regarder dans ses yeux bleus trop honnêtes, en lieu et place de son frère. C'était la petite touche d'arrogance perpétuelle de Thor qui faisait toute la différence.

-Rien, merci.

Il écouta les pas de Steve s'éloigner avec un mélange de soulagement et de crainte. De soulagement parce qu'il était épuisé et sans doute un peu nerveux, et puis l'aspect « héros américain élevé au grain » commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. De plus, il savait que s'il souhait sa coopération, ne pourrait pas se défouler sur le soldat comme il le ferait avec Thor. Bien que Thor ne le comprenait pas toujours, des siècles de fraternité avant que tout ne dérape avaient donné au dieu du tonnerre une assez bonne compréhension du caractère de Loki, et savait quand il valait mieux courber l'échine et se taire.

Et de la crainte, parce que sans la présence agaçante de l'autre homme, il était abandonné à ses propres pensées, qui étaient encore moins agréables que d'habitude. Bien qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond après que le robot lui ai arraché la magie de son âme, la vue de Thor comme une poupée désarticulée sur un lit d'hôpital n'était toujours pas quelque chose sur laquelle il pouvait s'attarder. Elle était bien trop dérangeante. Et cette réalisation était dérangeante en elle-même, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son niveau de bouleversement jusqu'à donner une véritable montagne de confusion émotionnelle avec une cerise dessus.

Et bien entendu, la cerise de désespoir sur son gâteau de bouleversement était le plan qu'il avait mis au point. C'était un bon plan. Il pouvait très bien fonctionner et s'il échouait, il serait mort et plus en état de s'en inquiéter, ce qui n'était pas la pire des options. Il était limpide, techniquement sans danger, et logique. Mais toute la logique du monde ne pouvait atteindre la haine viscérale qu'il ressentait rien qu'en y pensant, une haine qui lui retournait l'estomac jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir.

Sans sa magie, l'unique chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre arme possible. Et cette arme ferait de lui un monstre.

Ou, peut-être plus exactement, ferait moins de lui un monstre que ne le forcerait à faire face à une vérité qu'il faisait tout pour éviter.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, lança-t-il à voix haute, en pesant chaque mot, tant que je gagne.

-Comment ça?

Loki ouvrit un œil. Steve était de retour, le caméscope toujours calé sous son bras.

-Est-ce que tu leur as bien donné la vidéo ?

-Oh, oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur le petit appareil. Ils l'ont sortie de ce truc, et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais le garder si je voulais (il sourit timidement) Oh, et j'ai été te chercher de la glace. Pour ton épaule. Je me suis dit que ça devait te gêner.

Il lui tendit une une poche en plastique enroulée dans une petite serviette.

Qu'il ait pensé que Loki puisse avoir besoin de quelque chose était à la fois très attentionné de sa part et presque offensant. Mais qu'il s'agisse de glace fut la goutte de trop pour lui. Il éclata de rire, parce que c'était soit ça soit perdre son calme. Soit rire, soit, s'il était complétement honnête avec lui-même, pleurer.

Steve laissa retomber son bras, l'air confus.

Loki se rassit précautionneusement, étouffant son rire d'une main.

-Il y aura un temps pour la glace plus tard, dit-il entre deux gloussements.

Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche et la déplia d'une main, l'aplanissant sur sa jambe. Il était couvert de calculs et de croquis, que Steve essaya de déchiffrer sans succès.

-Nous devrions avoir vingt-cinq minutes devant nous, voire une demi-heure, une fois que la vidéo sera envoyée, fit Loki en glissant du bureau et se relevant.

-Nous aurons largement le temps d'arriver sur place.

-Et tu es certain que mes instructions pour l'endroit ont été suivies à la lettre?

-Aussi sûr que possible. (il haussa les épaules) Je leur ai dit que c'était mon plan, pas le tien. J'ai pensé qu'il y aurait moins de protestations comme ça.

Loki rit de nouveau, bien que cette fois on pouvait y entendre une légère touche de surprise agréable, en plus du poids d'un esprit dérangé.

-Quoi?

-Tu disposes d'une fraction de profondeur, il semblerait.

Il lissa les plis de sa veste d'une main.

-Merci, je crois, fit Steve en déposant le petit paquet de glace sur le coin du bureau le plus éloigné de Loki. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas au moins une arme ?

-Tout à fait certain, répondit-il avec un sourire froid.

* * *

_Pas de petite note à la fin de ce chapitre non plus (il y en aura au dernier, promis) et je n'ai moi-même pas grand-chose à dire (je garde les remerciements et discours pour la fin) alors p__rofitez bien de ce silence inhabituel. Et à la prochaine fois! (pour la dernière fois...Du moins sur cette fic!)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Alors voilà. 'Tis done. Le dernier chapitre du Calculator. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant, quelques remerciements s'imposent._

_-D'abord à mon amie Audrey, totalement incapable de comprendre l'anglais, qui m'a dit après avoir lu les trois premiers chapitres de ma trad: "C'est trop bien! Je veux la suite!" et qui m'a donc motivée à me bouger pour fournir deux ou trois chapitres fraîchement traduits par semaine._

_-Puis à Umebosis, Akarisnape, Indirillan, Bianca Nera, Nat-kun, G-cha, Shadow Hybris, Aerola, Guest et Viandoxa pour avoir pris le temps de poster une petite review, une fois ou plus (les autres...je vous juge)_

_-Remerciements spécials à Koklyko et Amy W. Key qui non seulement ont commenté, mais ont aussi supporté (et encouragé) mes pavés de réponses et de MP :)_

_-Et puis remercions aussi tous ensemble Katsu d'avoir écrit une si bonne fic._

_-Et même si vous êtes invisibles et silencieux, merci à ceux qui ont lu et apprécié cette traduction jusqu'au bout. Ça veut dire que j'ai fait un bon boulot._

* * *

Le robot était en retard*. Loki traînait dans le Starbucks en face de l'endroit prévu depuis presque quarante minutes, et il commençait à devenir nerveux (65). Il était possible, après tout, que la perte de sa magie l'ait si profondément perturbé qu'il ait commis une erreur dans ses calculs.

Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à douter de ses capacités.. Ou plutôt, il avait peut-être sous-estimé à quel point le robot serait désorienté après avoir absorbé une partie de Thor; du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait s'être produit. Trop de Thor en un seul repas donnerait une indigestion à n'importe qui, surtout à une boule de câbles et d'arrogance qui pensait être une vraie personne.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité que si Steve Rogers attendait trop longtemps dans sa cachette, il commencerait à s'ennuyer et à en sortir. Du moins il avait toujours eu à s'inquiéter de cela avec Thor, et il ne savait toujours pas où se situait Steve sur l'échelle de la testostérone et du déficit de l'attention.

Toutes ses inquiétudes furent brutalement interrompues par une boule de feu qui détruisit la vitrine des pâtisseries.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une boule de feu ordinaire. Les flammes avaient des reflets vert, bleus, et violets, ce qui n'était qu'un gâchis supplémentaire de magie. Tandis que les humains autour de lui avaient des réactions d'humains (comme hurler ou s'enfuir), Loki reposa calmement son café à moitié terminé et se tourna vers la devanture de la boutique. Il vit, à travers la fumée, une silhouette familière –la sienne- , d'autres flammes magiques brûlant dans ses mains.

Juste pour l'effet, il soupira et secoua la tête avant de se lever et sortir du café par la porte latérale. Dès qu'il fut dehors et momentanément hors de vue, il piqua un sprint.

Le robot apparut devant lui, déjà sur le point de lui assener un uppercut.

Loki se tourna sur le côté et évita la monstruosité en un glissement, avec bien plus de grâce qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable avant que l'adrénaline n'envahisse son sang chargé de caféine, puis tourna au coin et déboucha sur la rue.

L'autre se matérialisa de nouveau devant lui, et il fit aussitôt marche arrière. Tout suivait le plan prévu, bien que cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il fit un autre demi-tour autour du robot alors qu'il le poursuivait, et se précipita dans le bâtiment (ou plus exactement, le squelette d'un bâtiment encore en construction) que Steve avait préparé.

La chose ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Loki s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

L'autre lui montra sa propre version de ce sourire, bien qu'il fut convaincu que le sien avait meilleur allure, et était plus élégant.

-Tu déploies beaucoup d'énergie pour t'enfuir, pour quelqu'un de si sûr de lui.

-Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir m'attraper?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers l'escalier.

Son épaule le lançait à chaque marche, et il était à bout de souffle (c'était _ça_ que les mortels ressentaient tout le temps?) Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les escaliers, il écoutait, avec une attention mêlée de désespoir, à l'affut d'un bruit indiquant qu'il était suivi. C'était le moment critique; il devait espérer qu'il avait raison et que quelques provocations bien placées attireraient la chose vers un champ de bataille qu'il avait choisi.

_Cinquième étage…Sixième…Septième…_

Il n'entendait rien, mais continuait de courir parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer…

_Huitième étage OH MERDE_

Il l'attendait sur le palier du huitième étage. Loki n'eut ni le temps ni la place de l'éviter. Le poing du robot l'atteignit de plein fouet au visage et il tomba en arrière. Il se roula en boule, protégeant sa tête et son coup avec ses bras, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir chaque marche meurtrir ses os et sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse au septième étage.

Il parvint à se remettre sur pied et quitta la cage d'escalier en chancelant, en direction de la porte à moitié-achevée.

Cette fois, le robot utilisa les escaliers; chacun de ses pas résonnait dans le silence. Peut-être qu'il avait également volé un peu de son goût pour les entrées dramatiques en plus de la magie. Il s'arrêta sur le palier et leva les mains pour montrer de nouveau les flammes qui dansaient au creux de ses paumes.

-Il semblerait que je t'ai attrapé.

-Tu comptes simplement me brûler vivant, c'est ça? C'est horriblement ennuyeux, fit Loki en souriant et en croisant les bras en dépit de la désagréable sensation que cela provoquait dans son épaule. « Mais prévisible. »

Il faisait de son mieux pour respirer normalement, mais chaque bouffée d'air apportait un élancement de douleur. Sans doute des côtes cassées.

-Non. Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas encore fini, répliqua le robot en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings.

-Et comment.

-Tu vas me rendre ce qui m'appartient de droit.

Il sourit, et fit signe au robot d'approcher.

-Prend-le si tu peux.

Loki ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que le robot s'avançait: il bloqua le poing de la chose et lui enfonça dans la poitrine un poignard sorti de sa manche (66). La machine eut un rire désagréable tout en lui attrapant le visage des deux mains :

-Tu n'apprend rien, fit-il.

La sensation des mains du robot perdant leur forme pour aller creuser dans son cerveau était douloureuse, bien que moins que la dernière fois. Peut-être parce que cette fois il avait moins à perdre. Ce fut au tour de Loki de rire, un rire sans joie et désespéré. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux.

-Toi non plus.

Le robot ne remarquait pas qu'il ne luttait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à fouiller dans ses souvenirs à la recherche des derniers bouts de personnalité qu'il n'avait pas encore dérobé. Il atteignit de nouveau sa folie, ce centre de pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher.

Loki entendit vaguement quelque chose s'écrier avec sa propre voix « Annulation ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche, ravala son propre hurlement, et cria « MAINTENANT. »

Un être humain normal n'aurait senti aucun changement à part une odeur d'ozone dans l'air. Mais Loki, qui ressentait toujours la magie même s'il n'en possédait plus le pouvoir, pouvait la sentir sur sa peau, comme des picotements d'électricité statique. Il ferma les yeux pour lutter contre l'obscurité qui envahissait sa vision avant de saisir les poignets du robot et d'appeler la glace tant haïe qui courait dans ses veines.

Le froid mordant lui obéit aussitôt; il n'apprécia pas vraiment cette constatation.

Il sentit le robot tenter de se dématérialiser; pendant un instant il sembla s'amenuiser et s'évaporer dans ses mains, avant de reprendre brusquement pied dans la réalité, empêché en cela par le simple générateur de champ, caché dans les tréfonds du bâtiment, qu'il avait fait construire à la hâte. Il avait juste eu besoin de quelques calculs et d'un objet magique emprunté temporairement au musée pour mettre au point un piège destiné à empêcher le robot d'user de sa méthode favorite de téléportation.

Bien entendu, il était difficile pour Loki de ressentir un sentiment de triomphe alors que le même robot lui lacérait le cerveau avec une vigueur nouvelle, à la recherche d'un moyen de réparer ses propres erreurs voire de le réduire en pièces alors même qu'il ne cessait de hurler.

Loki hurlait aussi, déversant toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait dans l'hiver sans fin qui courait dans son sang. Il hurlait de douleur, mais aussi avec une quantité non négligeable de peur. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il se transformait également en glace, une parodie de son pire cauchemar. Parce qu'en fin de compte, il était le monstre fait de glace, et bien qu'il se soit toujours menti à lui-même sur ce point, _il était la chose qu'il haïssait le plus au monde_.

Plutôt que de renoncer à cette dernière fraction de pouvoir qu'il possédait, il prit cette peur et cette haine et l'utilisa pour nourrir le froid qui se déversait de ses mains, sur le robot qui était à présent raide et immobile.

BONG

Et soudain la pression sur son visage disparut, bien qu'il tienne toujours fermement les poignets du robot. Loki ouvrit les yeux (ils étaient collants, sans doute à cause du sang, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle) pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus de corps attaché aux bras. Il les lâcha, et les membres sectionnées se brisèrent sur le sol.

Le reste de la chose était déjà en morceaux, même si un léger son étrange continuait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Steve se tenait au-dessus du robot, tenant le bouclier dans sa main. Sous les yeux de Loki, il s'en servit pour réduire en pièces l'un des restes les plus importants du robot.

BONG

Il avait la situation bien en main, et il semblait inutile à Loki de continuer à lutter pour tenir debout. Le dieu se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol. Quelque chose de chaud coulait de son oreille sur sa joue; chaque cellule de son corps lui faisait si mal qu'il se fichait bien de savoir de quel fluide corporel il pouvait bien s'agir. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était ses mains qui avaient pris une horrible teinte bleue profonde.

C'était triste de penser qu'il mourrait ainsi, dans sa peau de Jotun. Comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que ça.

BONG

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Cela avait changé dès l'instant qu'il avait compris l'horrible vérité. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui portait un masque, et toutes ses ruses, ses machinations et ses rires n'étaient rien face à ce fait immuable.

BONG

Loki aperçut un éclair argenté dans son champ de vision, une sphère qui roulait précipitamment hors des débris du robot.

-Attrape-là, vite, fit-il dans un murmure, car il était bien incapable d'élever la voix tant sa gorge était enrouée.

Steve était déjà prêt; il ne s'embarrassa pas à pourchasser la sphère et se contenta de jeter son bouclier avec une force et une précision à rendre jaloux les lanceurs de disque olympiques.

BONG

Ce qu'il restait du robot explosa en des dizaines de fragments de métal et d'enchevêtrement de câbles.

Ce fut là que les choses devinrent étranges, mais dans le bon sens du terme.

La restauration de quelque chose d'aussi grandiose et stupéfiant que la magie devrait se faire de façon spectaculaire. On pouvait s'attendre à des éclairs de lumières, des fanfares de trompettes voire le crescendo dramatique d'un orchestre à corde. Sans parler des révélations d'une unité universelle, des rencontres avec des créatures angéliques, ou alors juste la réponse au mystère des ampoules électriques qui grillent au moment le plus inopportun.

Sur cette échelle, l'expérience que vécut Loki était quelque peu décevante.

Mais à l'échelle de ce qui comptait vraiment, c'est-à-dire l'échelle des sentiments, des pensées et de Loki lui-même, elle était d'une merveilleuse clarté. C'était comme si il avait été très malade et s'était soudain réveillé parfaitement guéri, ou comme si des membres dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience de leur disparition lui étaient revenus. Il pouvait de nouveau penser, voir, ressentir.

Il ressentait une sensation de chaleur, quelque chose qu'il avait craint de ne plus jamais connaître. Mais il comprenait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'une chaleur destinée à pénétrer son être, qui était une partie de lui-même et de ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Il ramassa les morceaux que le robot avait laissé derrière lui quand il avait pris sa magie

_ertîart ertsnom tneméd ruetnem_

Pour les réassembler avec ce qu'il savait qu'il devait être

_Homme tricheur calculateur frère_

Et les lia tous ensemble avec les liens de sa magie.

Dans le cœur de magie pure brûlait la même chaleur qu'il avait ressentie (ce qui semblait des siècles auparavant) quand Thor s'était assis à ses côtés, lui avait pris la main et lui avait dit

« Peut-être que c'est ton vrai visage, et tout le reste est comme un mauvais rêve. »

Pas vraiment, pensait-il. Mais presque. Quasiment. Tout ce temps, il s'était demandé quel visage était vraiment le sien, mais il se posait la mauvaise question. Pas étonnant qu'aucune réponse n'était satisfaisante.

Chaque visage était le sien, deux parties d'une même pièce, du tout qui faisait de lui Loki.

Prince d'Asgard.

Loki rouvrit les yeux. Quelque part entre-temps, il s'était relevé. Il regarda de nouveau ses mains; elles étaient toujours bleues, mais la couleur ne lui paraissait plus si horrible, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était ni permanent, ni inévitable. Ce n'était qu'une autre de ses facettes, prête à être utilisée si nécessaire.

Il porta les mains à ses lèvres et souffla dessus comme pour les réchauffer; la couleur bleue s'effaça jusqu'à ce que sa peau reprenne une teinte normale.

-C'est fini?

Il regarda Steve; il avait presque oublié sa présence. Il avait récupéré son bouclier et se tenait aux aguets, son pistolet serré dans l'autre main.

-Oui, sourit-il. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement ? demanda le soldat qui, un peu plus détendu, rangea son arme.

-A quoi fais-tu référence ?

Loki marcha vers les derniers débris du robot, bouts de métal et d'électronique. Le reste avait fondu en une espèce de substance gélatineuse qui ressemblait à du pudding.

-Toi qui est devenu bleu. Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de magie.

Sans répondre tout de suite, il s'agenouilla, remuant les débris. Il ramassa un condensateur qui avait l'air relativement entier, et le rechargea négligemment avec un peu de magie.

-C'est compliqué, fit-il avant de sourire : il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « je suis compliqué »

-Compliqué.

-C'est ce que c'est.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, reprocha Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'aurais pu, en effet, admit Loki.

Sa réponse provoqua un soupir exaspéré de la part de l'homme.

-Tu n'aides pas beaucoup les gens qui sont de ton côté, hein.

-En général, non. (après tout, à strictement parler, il ne travaillait avec personne. Il les utilisait, et passait à autre chose) « Y a-t-il autre chose que tu voudrais dire avant que nos chemins ne se séparent ? »

-Quoi, comme ça? (Steve secoua la tête) Tu ne comptes même pas revenir à la base, voir l'état de ton frère, rien ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, répliqua Loki en lui jetant un regard scrutateur. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Eh…Eh bien pour être honnête, je te faisais confiance, balbutia le soldat, qui avait l'air plus triste qu'en colère. Je croyais…Bon sang, je ne sais même pas ce que je croyais.

-Tu pensais que j'avais appris une leçon importante telle qu'aucun homme n'est une île, et que je me suis isolé trop longtemps sans raison valable ? Que peut-être il est temps de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose ?

-Sans doute quelque chose comme ça.

-Eh bien, j'ai considéré cette idée, fit Loki en baissant les yeux sur le petit condensateur dans sa main. « Tiens. » Il le lança à Steve.

L'homme aurait dû s'y attendre, voire s'y était attendu, mais il avait été entraîné à rattraper des choses instinctivement. Il rattrapa le condensateur; il se déchargea avec une détonation, libérant un torrent d'électricité assez fort pour le faire tomber à terre. Et, plus important, l'assommer.

Loki avança sans se presser et s'accroupit aux côtés de Steve, prenant le temps de vérifier son pouls. S'il savait quelle quantité de dégâts Thor pouvait supporter sans dommages irréversibles, il n'était pas aussi au fait pour Steve Rogers, mais tout semblait aller.

-Donc oui, j'y ai pensé, dit-il au soldat inconscient. Et puis j'ai décidé que ce ne serait pas amusant du tout. (il sourit) Ceci dit, j'apprécie le sentiment. C'est plutôt mignon.

Il disparut.

Ce n'était pas difficile de découvrir d'où venait le robot; il n'avait eu qu'à suivre la traînée de perturbation qu'il avait laissé dans les champs magiques des neuf mondes. Elle le mena jusqu'au garde-meuble que Daniel avait choisi pour installer son laboratoire. Dès qu'il s'y matérialisa, l'odeur le frappa comme un marteau de métal avec une touche de décomposition terreuse écœurante. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil sous la table à l'autre bout de la pièce pour comprendre pourquoi.

-Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il.

Il ressentait un curieux pincement de cœur, comme du chagrin, bien que l'émotion semblait étrangement distante, quelque chose qu'il pensait être obligé de ressentir plutôt que de la penser vraiment.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au laboratoire. Ses livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, de même qu'un échantillon aléatoire de ses autres biens. Il les rangea dans une poche dimensionnelle. Cela au moins était un soulagement; il avait craint de devoir recommencer toute sa collection de livres.

Il était sur le point de partir quand un il aperçut un clignotement de lumière à la limite de son champ de vision. Sous une autre table, il vit son moule à gaufres. Il n'était pas branché, et à mieux y regarder sa petite lumière était effectivement éteinte. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été allumé; ce ne devait être qu'un jeu de lumière (67) Loki sourit et cala le petit appareil sous son bras.

Il regarda ensuite de nouveau ce qui avait été Daniel Sorres. Loki était tenté de le l'abandonner là (ce n'était qu'une enveloppe en décomposition, après tout) mais il n'était pas sans cœur à ce point-là. Il alluma une petite flamme dans sa main (une vraie flamme d'une belle couleur orange, pas ce vert tape-à-l'œil que le robot avait tant apprécié) et la déposa doucement sur le corps.

C'était suffisant. Il prit un raccourci entre les réalités et se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôpital de son frère.

Thor était toujours inconscient, un épouvantail blond échevelé dans une tenue d'hôpital. Loki savait comment le réparer. Il se pencha pour poser son front contre celui de Thor, et chercha en lui cette fraction de magie qu'il avait reprise mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle était trop chaude, trop impulsive, trop franche…Trop Thor. Délicatement, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son frère, et lui réinsuffla cette chaleur.

Thor s'agita presque immédiatement, mais un mot de Loki suffit à le rendormir, au moins pour quelques minutes supplémentaires. Assez longtemps pour qu'il disparaisse.

Toutefois, il n'allait pas partir sans rien dire.

-Tu avais raison, lui murmura-t-il. Au moins un petit peu. Mais que cela ne te monte pas à la tête.

Puis il se rendit invisible et se traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Clint Barton. L'homme était toujours dans un état déplorable. Loki traça quelques symboles dans l'air au-dessus du lit et murmura un sort pour déterminer à quel point c'était grave.

Une colonne vertébrale cassée n'était pas le genre de blessure que la technologie midgardienne pouvait réparer. Ce n'était pas non plus une tâche magique facile, et Loki n'était pas guérisseur. Mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'il devait quelque chose à Clint Barton, et il payait toujours ses dettes. Cela lui prit presque une heure de marmonnements et de manipulations jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de sueur perlent à son front, mais il finit par sentir la réalité se plier à sa volonté avec un « pop » faible mais distinct.

Clint grogna, s'agitant dans le lit. Et, à la grande satisfaction personnelle de Loki, remua les orteils.

-Retourne dormir, Clint, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. C'est seulement Judas.

-But I'm still in love with Judas, baby, chantonna Clint à moitié endormi.

Loki sourit, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il avait un nouvel appartement à aménager, et des intrigues à conspirer.

Et également, semblait-il, des gaufres à faire. (68)

* * *

65 –Le fait qu'il en était également à son troisième café latte n'aidait probablement pas.

66 –Il avait certes refusé un pistolet, mais un poignard n'était pas pareil. Bien qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, avoir à portée de main un bout de métal acéré lui donnait chaud au cœur.

67 –Le moule à gaufre était bien plus animé qu'un objet inanimé ne devrait normalement l'être, et il avait attendu son heure depuis que le robot l'avait jeté sous la table. Il lui restait un petit peu d'électricité dans un condensateur, qu'il avait jalousement gardé jusqu'au moment opportun. Parce que même si Loki était un propriétaire capricieux et effrayant, au moins il savait apprécier une bonne gaufre. Et pour le petit moule à gaufres, c'était tout ce qui importait.

68 –Toutes les meilleures fins incluent des gaufres. Ne laissez personne vous faire croire le contraire.

* * *

_* Alors déjà, précisons: j'ai dû couper un bout de la phrase parce que c'était intraduisible. Elle se présente comme suit: "The robot was late, though of course not in the way that Loki would have most preferred." "Late" en anglais, peut avoir le sens de "retard", mais aussi de "feu" ou "décédé". Loki regrette donc que le robot soit "late" dans le sens de "en retard" au lieu de "mort" (si tant est que ce truc puisse mourir au sens propre du terme) Voilà, et si quelqu'un a une idée sur comment retranscrire ça autrement qu'en note de bas de page, qu'il me le fasse savoir!_

* * *

_Fin. Alors?_

_Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il reste ce petit one-shot entre Clint et Loki à traduire (vous l'aurez, mais je ne sais pas quand)_

_Ensuite, si j'ai quelques idées de traductions de fanfics, c'est encore assez vague; n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des idées ou des requêtes particulières, puis je déciderais si j'ai envie de les traiter ou non. Sinon...Il y a cette BD, Gods of Asgard, qui est très bien et hélas pas traduite en français. Il faudrait que j'arrange ça. Ou alors la série "Valhalla" de Peter Madsen. Mais c'est plus dur de traduire une bédé qu'une fic. Bref, je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Mais ça sera toujours de la trad, vu que je suis incapable de finir une histoire par moi-même :)_

_Salut à tous, et à la prochaine traduction, quelle qu'elle soit!_

_-Nek0baba_


End file.
